


Sinfully Yours

by grathialiana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 78,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grathialiana/pseuds/grathialiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The boys of GoM are in one hot popular band. This is a three part story for the couples I ship so badly: AoKaga MidoTaka & KiseKuro. Slight Akashi with Murasakibara, Midorima and Kuroko. Oh you know how their story goes, the crazy love triangles that send tingles down our spines! Hehehe. As much as posible I try to get the feel of each character from the canon. Hope u like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've always wanted to do a series with a band setting. So this will be a three part story of my three fave couples that I ship in KuronoBasu: AoKaga, MidoTaka and KiseKuro.

Sinfully Yours

Prologue

Papers were scattered everywhere. Crumpled music sheets, crayon filled scratch papers which one would think were scribbled by a mere child.

For indeed, Kuroko Tetsuya could be very childlike when he was in the middle of composing songs. Sometimes when inspiration hit, he would spend days on end on his toy piano composing music and lyrics, not getting up to even eat. And during times when he couldn't find the next melody to his song, he would spend all day filling his music sheets with crayon scribbles until he could get something useful in his head.

Most of his friends in the music industry knew this was how he worked. He was just a quiet mousy short guy who preferred to be behind the scene all the time, even though the band he composed songs for was hugely successful in Japan: the Generation of Miracles or GoM for short.

Actually, he co-composed. The other composer of the band was Akashi Seijuro, the main vocalist of GoM. And usually it would be Akashi who had the last say in which arrangement of the songs would be executed. He was a highly talented musician as well. He was even the one who founded the band and motivated Kuroko to co-compose with him.

Kuroko crept silently on his room. It was five in the morning and he had not gotten a wink of sleep yet. He had not finished the song he had been working on for a week now. GoM's latest album was due to be out in a few months and they had yet to complete the line of songs. For some reason, Akashi was not showing enthusiasm with this new album, though their producers and manager Riko, were already putting pressure on them.

Kuroko's phone suddenly rang. He merely stared at it, hating the noise so early in the morning. He looked at the caller ID. Riko-chan. Even though Kuroko was technically not part of GoM as he didn't perform during concerts or gigs, he was considered the heart of the group, as his songs were some of the ones which had catapulted them to stardom. Akashi, in his genius, had penned quite a few hits as well. Akashi was still undeniably the leader, the fire, the force behind the band. But it was Kuroko's gentle presence which soothed everyone's anxiety before, during and after their concerts.

But Riko-chan was calling at 5AM. Which meant something was not good.

Sighing tiredly, Kuroko picked up his phone from the floor. "Moshi moshi."

Riko was screaming at the other line. "Kurokoooo! He's done it! The bastard has gone and done it!"

There was no expression on Kuroko's face although he vaguely had an idea what their manager meant. Kuroko decided to sit on his paper filled bed. "Calm down, Riko-chan."

"I can't fucking calm down, Kuroko! Is your TV on?"

"It's five in the morning," Kuroko groused.

"Oh shush! I know you don't sleep when you start working on your songs. Turn on the TV! There was a late night interview that the bastard has done last night. He and Murasakibara! They're definitely leaving the band! Kuroko what am I going to do? The boys are all going crazy! What are we going to do?!" she wailed over the phone.

Kuroko reached for the remote to turn the TV on. He knew which channel to turn it to. Akashi had already told him of this. Actually, Akashi had originally asked him, Kuroko to leave GoM with him and Murasakibara to start a new band. Akashi was thinking of producing this time, which meant he would be the total boss, not taking any instruction from other producers about which clothes to wear, what to say in public and who to date.

Akashi had already been planning this for months now. In retrospect, he was the most famous member of the band anyway, as he was in the vocals and he alone had this massive fan base that no other member of GoM had. Akashi was already a big star in his own rights. Of course he could always leave and start his own career.

And although Kuroko knew it would be a better decision to stick to Akashi, he found that he could not leave his other friends behind.

On the TV, he watched as Akashi and Murasakibara sat side by side on the late night show as the red haired vocalist coolly answered the host's questions, no matter how unsettling they were. Because nothing could ever ruffle someone like Akashi. He always believed he was sent to this earth to rule it.

Kuroko spoke to the phone again, "How's Midorin taking this?"

Riko made a startled sound. "Midorima?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's – very disappointed. Like all the others. Kise is bowling his eyes out and Aomine is – well, he went out to drink. We should be able to finish the song line up in a month. We haven't recorded anything yet. Now that Akashi has left the band, I'm not sure if the producers are still going to be willing to give the advance on the royalties until we can complete the album. Oh, Kuroko, everything's a mess. I've just bought this new apartment and if we can't get our act together I might not be able to pay the loan and I – "

"Riko-chan. I'll meet everyone later. Schedule a meeting," Kuroko calmly instructed.

She whispered shakily, "O-okay."

"Alright. Go to sleep. We'll figure it out."

"Oh, you're an angel, Kuroko."

"Hn," the quiet boy merely replied.

It was time to reformat. Big time.

Xxx

Just an intro. Hehehe. Akashi just has a harem between Kuroko, Murasakibara and Midorima, though Akashi is definitely a top with Kuroko. Cute ehh?

I'm really liking Kise and Akashi fighting over Kuroko.

0o0oooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Love love love everyone!

We'll get more of the boys' histories later.


	2. Sinfully Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. The boys of GoM are in one hot popular band. This is a three part story for the couples I ship so badly: AoKaga MidoTaka & KiseKuro. Slight Akashi with Murasakibara, Midorima and Kuroko. Oh you know how their story goes, the crazy love triangles that send tingles down our spines! Hehehe. As much as posible I try to get the feel of each character from the canon. Hope u like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jus a foreword. It's a dead giveaway that everyone in the band is gay, of course hehehe. Oh, you know in the yaoi fandom, a guy is not really considered gay. He's just a guy in love with another guy! Hahahaha, I swear the Japanese are all asexual! Anyway, this is the GoM universe so as much as possible I try to get them in character.
> 
> I've always thought Midorima and Akashi were a tight couple in junior high. But Midorima is a top. Akashi is a seke definitely. So he bottoms for Atsushi Murasakibara and tops Kuroko hehehe. If you ask me, he's hot either way. But I still like Kise as Kuroko's top. Kise is still a mite soft but he's a cute seme to Kuroko's almost unfeeling uke.
> 
> And let's wait for Midorima to fall for Takao, since he's still so in love with Akashi. Hehehe. Aomine is well – he and Kagami in their light-light relationship is still my favorite.

Sinfully Yours

Act 1

Droopy eyed, Kuroko walked into the studio that Riko's management was renting for GoM. As soon as he stepped in, he could feel the gloomy aura emanating from the boys inside.

Kuroko stood by the door to watch them one by one:

Starting off with Aomine Daiki. He was the lead guitarist of the group, tall, blue haired, dark skinned and wild looking. He was also an arrogant ass and he usually clashed with Akashi, and then with Murasakibara who was Akashi's most faithful follower, thus if Akashi said one thing and Aomine said otherwise then trust Murasakibara to give Aomine a hard time too.

Second was Kise Ryouta, the blond happy go-lucky, charming sweet guy in the group. He was an excessive crybaby too. He cried when he was happy, he cried during concerts and he wept with abandon whenever he panicked. But he was still the nicest one amongst all of them and he tried hard to make sure he kept the peace between the warring parties. He played the rhythm guitar, and also was on backup vocals.

Thirdly, Kuroko gazed at Midorima, a green eyed giant wearing thick rimmed glasses, almost as tall as Murasakibara, who was like a walking tower at 208cm. Midorima was also a quiet guy, though, unlike Kuroko who was known to be a gentle soul, Midorma was highly volatile when provoked. He kept his cool all the time but when someone got him pissed off Midorima would never think twice about lashing out with cruel words or even hitting that person with his fists. He played drums and sometimes he would get so into it that his drum rolls would overpower the guitars.

Kuroko and Midorima did not get along well. That was an open secret between the group. It might have something to do with Akashi of course, as everyone knew it was Kuroko that Akashi was particularly close to in the band and that he showered Kuroko with his attention all the time, even if originally he and Midorima were the first two original members of GoM. Everyone knew Midorima harbored feelings for their leader, and kept on following him around like a lapdog during their earlier days. Akashi loved all the attention, especially coming from the two handsome guys Midorima and Murasakibara who in fact, seemed to compete for it. So it was no wonder that Midorima would hold a grudge for Kuroko because it was him that Akashi looked interested in.

Midorima chose that moment to shoot an icy look at Kuroko. Kuroko met the gaze unflinching,uncaring, as was his usual expression.

"Kurokocchi," Kise called out, trying to look cheerful and waving.

"So why are we here, Tetsu? Are we disbanding completely?" the brash hot headed Aomine Daiki asked, his feet planted on the sofa.

Midorima merely rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking away as if disinterested.

Kuroko shook his head. "First of all, tell me what you want to do about this. We can only work out an appropriate action depending on what everyone really wants. If we force to keep the band alive, even when Akashi is not here and none of you wants that anymore, then it will just be a failure to reinvent the band at this time."

Kise immediately piped up, "Of course I want to keep going, Kurokochi! Right, guys?"

Midorima simply snorted, still not meeting anyone's eye.

Aomine scratched his head. "I'm in it if you still want it. Akashi is not the center of the universe. We'll make do with what we have."

Kuroko nodded at the two boys who answered. "And you, Midorin?"

"Why are you doing this? When it's clear to everyone Akashi asked you to come with him? Are you pitying us?" came Midorima's cutting question.

Kise looked horrified.

Aomine simply closed his eyes, feeling another headache coming.

Kuroko walked even closer to the group, unfazed by Midorima's open hostility. "Yes, it's true that he asked me and not you, Midorin. But are we still going to make a big deal out of it?"

"The band doesn't need your help!" Midorima snarled. "Just go if you want to. We don't need you to throw it to our face that he chose you and not us!"

"Guys, guys…" Kise started, in an attempt the diffuse the tension building up between their drummer and composer.

"Midorima, would you quit with your bitchy jealousy and listen to Tetsu here? Obviously he's trying to help us move on," Aomine cut in.

Midorima was gritting his teeth, still fuming mad but he kept his mouth shut. It was true, what Aomine said. That until now, he still couldn't fight off this jealousy whenever he thought that Akashi, the guy he'd been in love with since hgh school liked Kuroko more than him. In all honesty he never felt this jealous about Murasakibara Atsushi even though he and Akashi were the ones who were practically lovers.

There was just something about Kuroko that kept on inviting Akashi's affections over. Something that Midorima didn't know how he could compete with. Because Kuroko didn't seem to be interested in the first place of competing for Akashi's love.

"I know Akashi leaving us does not sit well with you, Midorin. But like what Daiki said, we need to get a move on. Kise."

"Hai?" the blond responded enthusiastically.

"You'll be on lead vocals. Still on rhythms. Daiki."

"Yeah?"

"Still the lead guitar. We need to get a new bassist as Atsushi is not here anymore."

Midorima snorted. "What? Like an audition? As if we have time!"

Kuroko shook his head. "No, not really. I have a friend from America. He stands in for a couple of bands there when he's not busy with his schooling. It's a good thing he's on semestral break now. I already asked him to fill in until we could finish the album and find someone more permanent. Daiki, he'll be working closely with you so don't show him a bad time."

"Whatever," Aomine groused, his mood still foul.

"B-but – are you really sure that I can be on vocals? My voice is not that strong or high pitched as Akashi's, Kurokochi," Kise said, feeling insecure.

"I'll be your back up." Kuroko answered.

Kise's eyes widened in surprise. He looked mightily pleased. "Wow, really?"

"I'm joining this time. Onstage. On keyboard," Kuroko calmly announced, as if the feat was no small thing when for years he had been begged by the group to perform with them and Kuroko repeatedly brushed them off saying he'd be more of a help to them if he focused his time composing instead of getting tired to do it from their touring and gigs.

"WOW! Really, now? Tetsu?" Aomine blurted out.

"That's sooooooooo great, Kurokochhi! Finally!" Kise exclaimed, jumping out and being a touchy feely guy that he was, wrapped his arms around the small boy's waist and lifted him up. "This is amazing!"

"Kise, put me down," Kuroko said softly, fondly smiling at the blond.

At that moment, when the two boys were staring at one another, while Kuroko's arms were loosely wrapped around Kise's neck, their bodies pressed together, that was when Midorima realized, as he watched them, that Kuroko had never been his competition in the first place.

He sighed. But it still pissed him off. Kuroko and Akashi had always been together since they were the ones who actually did the composing so anyone could guess what they might have done during their spare time. Kise and Midorima never really had time alone with Kuroko and Akashi respectively.

Aomine seemed to know what he was thinking. "You know Midorima, if you spend half of your time asking out Akashi for real, instead of sulking, then you might have gotten him for yourself and prevented this disaster."

"Hm, don't talk as if you know everything," Midorima replied tartly.

"Of course I don't. I'm just saying you shouldn't hate Tetsu so much just because Akashi has always liked him. C'mon, it's not Tetsu's fault if that pervert clings to him so much. 'Sides, Tetsu has never been in love with Akashi anyway."

"Hn," Midorima answered non-commitally.

"Maybe this is a good thing. Akashi has controlled the band for so long."

"Don't talk like that about him behind his back," Midorima grumbled.

"Yeah right, whatever. But I have a good feeling about this. We'll finally perform onstage with Tetsu."

"Hmmph!"

Kise gently set Kuroko down to the floor, though his arms were still wrapped around the small guy's waist. Which Kuroko didn't seem to mind. Everyone knew Kise was hopelessly touchy feely with everyone.

Kuroko turned to Aomine. "Daiki, my friend will be at the airport tomorrow afternoon. I need you to pick him up and show him around before we can sit down and work on the songs I've finished."

Aomine nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. Sure. What's this guy's name?"

"Taiga. Kagami Taiga. You should be friends, okay?"

"Whatever," Aomine replied, putting his arms behind his head and reclining.

Kuroko eyed the three boys in the room. They would make it, he knew. It was a new start.

Xxx

R&R please! Mwaaaahhh! Saranghe everyone!


	3. Sinfully Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Sinfully Yours

Act 2

Aomine Daiki parked his car on the space nearest to the entrance of the arrival area in the airport. He put on his baseball cap and the blackest of shades he could find, hoping it would obscure his face. It wasn't that he abhorred fans going near him when he was in a public place. It was just this wasn't good timing for him to be spotted in public. Paparazzi was everywhere all the time and for sure once they had an idea that he was here, they would attack, bombarding him with questions about Akashi Seijuro leaving GoM. Aomine was just not in the mood for any of that.

Of course someone from their agency could have picked up this new bassist Kagami Taiga but Kuroko requested that someone from the band do it personally. Kuroko told them he and Kagami had once been good friends when Kagami still lived in Japan, and he wanted Kagami to be treated like a special guest and not just as a co-worker. Since Kuroko was completely busy with meeting with the producers, he asked Aomine to do this task.

It was a silent agreement between the band that Kuroko would now act as the front man. He was the one who was always rationally thinking amidst all of them anyway: No one could rely on Kise, who was so emotional he could cry at the drop of a hat. Midorima was so aloof and moody he could never have patience to sit down and talk to the producers. Aomine was also a hot headed person and he didn't have enough endurance to sit through meetings. Of course Riko, their reliable manager was competent enough to handle negotiations but she still needed one representative from the band to tell the producers and other composers they collaborated with what the band's perspectives were on a few things.

Aomine pulled up the collar of his jersey jacket, that it hid the lower part of his face. He hoped no reporter was around to spot him. Those idiots were better than hound dogs when looking for their prey. Then he put on some good ol' baseball cap. There. Mission of looking incognito accomplished.

He looked at the picture of Kagami that Kuroko had given him. It was a photo taken some years ago when he was still in Japan. The guy was red haired, reed thin, had a sallow complexion and very large eye bags. Suffice to say that he looked very sickly. Totally flat looking to be a rockstar. He looked like a cancer patient. How would he be able to get a fanbase while he looked like that? Aomine hoped it wouldn't totally affect the image of the band. Aomine was never a superficial person but still. It didn't hurt if the member they would be getting was pretty. He knew all of them in GoM were attractive, especially Kise.

But, oh well. This was Kuroko's friend and he was highly recommended by their composer. Aomine would just try to get along. He respected Kuroko's opinion in most things anyway.

Aomine grabbed the small cardboard where the name Kagami Taiga was written. Aomine only had the old picture to use as reference so he still needed to flash this name card so that the newcomer would know Aomine from the crowd.

Aomine went into the receiving area, careful not to get close to anyone. He made sure most of his face was hidden.

Aomine stood by the sidelines for a few minutes, watching passengers arriving, and their families and loved ones greeting them. He had to smile while everybody exuded happiness all around him. Reunions were definitely a happy occasion.

Aomine continued to watch everyone, couples hugging and kissing. Japan was really getting too modern these days. Youngsters acted like Westerners in the sense that they could be lovey dovey in public. Aomine glanced at another person. It was a good looking guy who was greeting a new comer , another good looking guy, a passenger from the plane that just arrived.

Aomine hid a smirk. Those two guys were probably in their early thirties and to some people they might look like bosom buddies with the way they were very comfortable clapping each other on the back, loosely hugging. But Aomine knew better. Since he himself held interest in men, he knew that those two were reuniting lovers. It was in the way their eyes held each other in soft quiet adoration, the way they smiled in that private way that only someone like them would be able to interpret naturally.

Aomine had always been openly bisexual, since his college days. He dated girls as regularly as he hooked up with boys, though the latter deed was done in a more discreet manner. To Aomine gender did not matter, as long as he knew he was attracted to the other person.

He hid a soft smile. He could tell that those two men who acted as though they were only friends would definitely have a much more private celebration when they got alone.

Aomine sighed. Yeah, he could feel a twinge of envy. The last guy he dated was about a year ago. He had been so busy with the band that he could admit he was not able to devote as much time to the other party as was proper, so when he visited his ex in his apartment only to find him being pinned on the bed by another man, suffice to say that Aomine knew it was coming. There had been no real drama. He and his ex merely exchanged a few heated words and Aomine left, never to return there anymore. After that Aomine stuck to girls for a while. It was ten times easier hooking up with girls anyway, be they in a party or concert. Lift up the skirt a little, thrust a few times, and deed was done. As long as sex was safe, neither party would complain of consequences. And Aomine would be free to move on and make the next conquest.

Aomine had to admit that he could get more bitter when he got entangled with a guy. He found that it was harder for him to move one if the person he was involved with was a man. Aomine had never been picky about his bed partners, as long as someone was willing, he was all game, be it a girl or a boy. The only thing was, when he fell in love, and most of the time he fell really hard for boys, it was so hard for him to move on from a break up.

It was really the sex, he supposed. He always enjoyed having sex more with a guy than with a girl. Aside from the fact that a man's ass was delightfully tighter and hotter than any girl's pussy he had tried, there was something about the way he could go all rough and wild with a guy, not fearing that he could break him during their lovemaking, as opposed to being sweet and tender with girls because that was the expected treatment from him.

Girls could also get clingy. They nagged, they got jealous easily and usually held different opinions than him. Whereas when he dated a guy, they could fuck as long as they wanted, and if Aomine had to slip away because of an appointment, like a hit and run situation, the other guy wouldn't complain. That was the good thing if they were both guys. They simply thought the same. Fuck and run. No pain. No sweat.

But Aomine missed having a real boyfriend. The last one he had, the one he caught cheating, things between them had been hot for a while, since the guy was also a musician, though not on a big scale like Aomine was, so they were able to connect for a few months when they dated. But it stopped there. It was a serious relationship but Aomine definitely didn't feel like he was the one. Suffice to say that they were in a relationship because they were both at the same place, at the same time and it was only natural for things to run that way. When their love died a natural death, that was the end of it.

As Aomine looked at the two guys at the airport he couldn't help but wish that someone would look at him like that, like he was the center of his universe. Someone who would understand his work, no matter how crazy his schedule would get. Someone who would really understand him. SO far, no one had, out of all the homosexual and heterosexual relationships he had ever had.

Sigh.

He needed to get laid. Yeah. Tonight. So he could forget about these things. Damn, he was a hot rockstar. People killed to be in his bed.

Aomine hoped this business with the sickly looking Kagami would be short so he could go to his favorite gay cruising spot and pick up someone for a hot night. He was not in the mood for a girl tonight. He wanted rough and wild sex.

A few more minutes passed. He could see that the plane that Kagami was supposed to be in had already landed. So where was the guy?

Aomine flashed up the name card, took it down and flashed it up again when he saw a new batch of passengers coming out. His eyes were trying to spot a thin redhead with the ridiculous eyebags.

Then his eyes caught something. It was a vision of a tall man, nearly as tall as him. The guy was also wearing a baseball cap and dark shades.

Aomine suddenly blew on his collar.

He wanted to whistle. Wow. Hot piece of ass.

The guy was wearing a snug jacket and skin tight shirt inside, showing off the taut lines of his chest and abs. His jeans looked like second skin, plastered all over those long legs.

Aomine wanted to lick his lip. His dominant nature was starting to claw out. How would this man look pinned to the bed, tied up while being licked in the ass? It was the first thing that entered Aomine's mind. He always loved a challenge. Maybe that guy was heterosexual, who knew? At this distance, Aomine couldn't figure out yet if he was gay or not. Sometimes he would know right away, sometime it would take a few beers for him to find out.

Shit, where was that Kagami? Aomine was starting to get pissed. Why was he the one who was supposed to pick up this loser like he was a chauffeur? Jeeeze.

Aomine raised up the name card, hoping this idiot Kagami would come forward.

Suddenly the gorgeous guy from a far went all smiles and started walking towards Aomine, wheeling his luggage behind him.

Aomine didn't know what to think. He lowered the name card and grinned. The man was fast approaching. At this distance Aomine could really check him out. The new guy was oozing with too much sex appeal. His body was tight, fit, and he was almost as tall as Aomine, probably just a few centimeters shorter.

Aomine looked around, thinking that there was another person who was going to greet the stranger but he was alone in that area.

The guy briskly approached him, tearing off his shades, showing the most adorable red eyes. When his mouth split in a sensual smile, Aomine felt the first stirrings of desire in his loins. Yeah, this one was gay alright. He would probably the type who would not subdue so easily in bed, but since Aomine loved challenges, he would welcome whatever resistance this red eyed guy presented. Ooh, yeah.

The new comer was genuinely smiling, making him completely attractive in Aomine's eyes. "Hi, are you here for me?"

Aomine felt sucker punched. This was easy. The guy was the one doing the pick up! How freaking amazing was that?!

Aomine also removed his shades, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "Hello there. If it's you, then I'm all yours."

The stranger frowned. "Errrr… Excuse me?"

Aomine glanced around, and when he saw that one was within earshot, he showed a sexy grin, something that girls went gaga over when directed at them. "What do you say you hop in my car? I'm just here to pick someone up. Once I drive him to the studio, we're free to get jiggy with it. What do you say?"

Aomine thought he could never get more straight forward than that. All gay men went straight to the point anyway. Sometimes all they needed to do was look someone in the eye and next thing you knew they'd be having sex at the back of someone's car. It was that simple.

And this luscious guy standing in front of him was oozing with too much pheromones, begging to be fucked.

The stranger looked pissed. He took off his baseball cap. "The fuck are you saying, man? You gay?!" he cried out.

Aomine gasped.

As did some people milling around, those who heard the stranger's outburst.

Aomine was speechless for a second. Then he looked more closely at the guy. He had dark red hair and red eyes and his face bore a string resemblance to someone he knew –

What the –

"Y-youre Kagami Taiga?!" Aomine thundered, grabbing the picture from his pocket. He glared at it and at the annoyed looking man in front of him. The resemblance was there all right but this Kagami – the one in the flesh looked a thousand times hotter than the one on the picture!

"This was what I had been given! Look, how am I supposed to know – " Aomine pushed the picture in Kagami's face.

The red eyed newcomer huffed in annoyance. "This was taken about five years ago. I had been diagnosed with a kidney problem but it's treated now. Of all the pictures Tetsu could give you… Whatever. You're Aomine, right?"

Aomine nodded, clearly annoyed as hell, too. He felt like thumping Kuroko on the head for this. "Come on, they've been waiting."

Kagami stepped back, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Can you just give me the direction of the studio?"

"Why?" Aomine snapped.

Kagami straightened his collar. "I don't feel like hopping in the car with you and getting jiggy with it, as you had crudely put it, Aomine-san. I know in Japan you are obsessed about politeness but I want to be clear that I am not comfortable with you."

"Got any problem with me being gay?" Aomine asked outright, stepping closer to the redhead.

"Not exactly. I just don't like people who assume too much. Even if I was not the person you had been waiting for, it was simply too rude and assumptive the way you had invited me, as if you had pre-judged me in your mind that I'm like you, which I'm not. I hate people doing that."

"So you're saying you hate me because I thought you were gay and was trying to pick you up."

Kagami nodded. "More or less, yes. You had no right to be too forward like that. I am Japanese, too, you know. You were too rude."

Aomine simply smirked. "So I take it you really haven't realized it yet."

Kagami raised an eyebrow n confusion. "Realized what?"

This time, when Aomine grinned, it was feral. "That you are gay, too. And that I can make you fall for me if I wanted."

Kagami was not able to react for a few seconds, but then when the words finally sank in, he shook his head, not able to believe the audacity of this arrogant rockstar. "Since we'll be working with each other, I suggest that we spend our time doing things work related. As for personal matters, I would like to say that I am not interested in whatever you do, in whoever you are. Actually, if you give me Tetsu's number, I think I may be able to call him and ask for directions. I am not obligated to spend another minute longer with you, Aomine-san. So please, if you can give me Tetsu's number?"

Kagami fished for his cell phone from his pocket. Aomine merely stared at the red head nonchalantly. "Just get in the car."

Kagami smiled. "May I have Tetsu's number please? I'd rather stay in a hotel first before I go to the studio. I understand our schedule to start with the sessions is in two days' time. I'd like to check in and rest first."

"You'll stay in the band's apartment," Aomine countered flatly.

"No, I won't. Are you giving me Tetsu's number or not?" Kagami demanded, his voice raised.

A few people were murmuring around them. Some actually recognized Aomine.

Aomine's shoulders slumped. He knew he had to apologize. "Look, just be a man and suck it up. I'm sorry if I had been rude, and that I assumed too much. I'm sorry I tried to make a pass at you. Let's talk about this in the studio. The guys are there for practice. Just get in the car."

"I said I want to check in first and get some sleep. I need Tetsu's number so I can tell him."

Aomine's patience finally snapped. "Would you quit whining like a pussy? It's your first day of job and already you're acting like a prima donna. Get your butt in my car and we'll talk about this with Tetsuya. Are we done now?"

Kagami was fuming. Of all the people who could come and pick him up from the airport it had to be this annoying sonofabitch. Someone who was blatantly honest about his sexuality it was giving Kagami the creeps. Kagami had always been a private person. He played for bands yes, but he despised the mentality that came with being a rockstar. He didn't sleep around, and for goodness' sake he was not gay!

Where had this arrogant bastard gotten the idea that he was a homo? Kagami wanted to hit Aomine squarely on the jaw.

Suddenly a group of paparazzi came at them. Cameras were flashing everywhere. "Aomine, how is the band doing after Akashi left?"

"What are your plans after the incident?"

"Aomine – "

Aomine gritted his teeth in anger. Without thinking, he grabbed Kagami's arm and roughly pulled him towards the exit. "If you know what's good for you, you better run."

Kagami was about to swat the hand away, but seeing that the media people were fast zoning in on them, he let himself be taken away, almost running. Aomine even picked up his luggage for him as he ran towards his car.

Aomine quickly unlocked his car and shoved the luggage inside. "Get in, Kagami," he barked harshly, booking no argument.

The redhead obeyed, muttering foul curses. Aomine got into the driver's seat, and started the car. The group of paparazzi crowded around the vehicle. Aomine honked a few time and moved the car, a sign to the media people that he had no qualms running them over if they did not disappear from his path.

They gave him a wide berth finally.

Aomine hit the gas and was on the road in a few seconds.

"Damn paparazzi!" cursed Aomine, his eyes focused on the road ahead.

Kagami simply turned his head away. "You should have sent someone else to pick me up."

Aomine snorted. "I didn't particularly ask to do this anyway."

Kagami crossed his arms on his chest, obviously sulking. "Does the band know you're gay?"

Aomine glanced at him, a funny expression in his face. "What?"

"The band. Do they know?"

"Dude, you mean, you really have no clue? Tetsu never let you in on anything?"Aomine demanded.

"About what?"

Aomine sighed deeply. Oh, boy, this was going to be troublesome. "All of us in the band – including Tetsu, we sleep with girls and guys alike."

Kagami almost choked right there and then. His eyes had turned to saucers. "The fuck?! Even – even Tetsu?"

"Yes, even him. You mean, you can never really tell? He said you have been good friends."

"I – I – had no idea. I didn't – "

Aomine drove with one hand and he used the other one to run through hair, a gesture meant to look sexy. "You know what – as big and muscular as you are, you really are an innocent one, a softie." There was a tender expression on his face as he gazed at Kagami.

Kagami shot him a disgruntled look. "I want a room of my own. If I'm going to do this job, I don't want to room in with someone who – who has that kind of appetite."

The expression on Aomine's face turned to something hard. "So demanding for a newcomer. You're a noob, if I may point out. Yes, we need a new bassist, but we can replace you anytime we want, you know."

Kagami shrugged. "Then do so."

"What's your problem with me or the rest of the guys being bisexual, huh? If you're straight then fine. Why would you look down upon us and – "

"I am not looking down upon you or anyone!" Kagami sharply retorted. "Looking down upon someone and being uncomfortable about something are two different things."

"Pffft. They're one and the same."

"Then shut up if you're not willing to listen," Kagami hissed.

"You shut up. I don't even like you right now, dude."

"Fuck off!" Kagami shot back.

The two endured the long drive in heavy silence.

Xxx

There you go. My favorite couple being all lovey dovey. I would like to make the transition of Kagami from his denial stage to being gay believable.

Oh yeah, he's gay. Just so far into the closet that he can't come out yet.


	4. Sinfully Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Sinfully Yours

Act 3

Aomine parked the car in front of the studio. This time of the afternoon was a dead hour, meaning not so many artists would be in there doing any song or dance rehearsals. Riko managed a few other groups and solo artists, plus a couple of semi-popular teen heartthrobs starring in some teeny bopper weekly dramas.

Aomine killed the engine and turned to the scowling guy beside him. If not for the pissed off expression on his face GoM's new bassist Kagami Taiga would be one of the hottest men to ever walk the studios of Riko. Too bad he kept spouting he wasn't gay. Aomine had long associated with a lot of people – straight, gay and bisexual – to know that Kagami was so far into the closet he might not even be able to come out even if someone else was pulling him out. Aomine sighed. It was probably all for the better. Even they, in GoM, had to be discreet when picking up male partners. True, Japan was getting modern these days, and the younger population tended to be more open minded about the differences in people's sexualities, but the fact remained that their nation was still relatively more reserved and closed off than its, say, Western counterparts.

Maybe in California men could hold hands and kiss on the streets. But it was not like that in Japan. They had a gay district there, true, Ni-chome, and if you were a closeted homosexual who wanted free rein on your emotions for a night you could go there, and your needs would be taken care of discreetly. In the morning you could go back to your job as a regular salaryman, or worse, go back to the arms of your unsuspecting loving wife.

That was how Japanese gay men got their balance. Aomine thought having grown up in Japan all his life, he should exude that kind of attitude more than Kagami who spent a great deal of his residence in America. What was happening now was that it was Kagami who was acting more conservative, like the true Japanese that he was. Whereas Aomine, was somewhat less stiff about his preferences. It was just too bad that he had tried to pick up Kagami, who was hell bent on convincing everyone he was 100% straight. Nothing wrong with that.

Aomine scowled this time. Nothing wrong except that Kagami was sinfully gorgeous even when he was not doing anything that it took everything Aomine had in him not to jump the redhaired newcomer, willing or unwilling. Damn. Aomine ran a hand on his face. And they were expected to work closely with each other. How they would be able to achieve it without being in each other's throats, he didn't have a clue.

Aomine cleared his throat finally. "We're here, princess. Let's meet the rest of the gang."

Kagami arched an eyebrow at him. "I have a name. Call me by it."

Aomine clucked his tongue. "Ooooh, sore subject? No one else calls you princess where you came from?"

"We're not even friends for me to permit you to call me by any pet name. Call me Kagami, as what is acceptable here in Japan."

"You've been in the States for a long time. I hear people there are on first name basis. Why can't I call you Taiga?"

Kagami opened his door and got out. "Then call me Taiga. Not some stupid names."

Aomine couldn't help the wicked grin that spread on his face. He, too, got out of the car and locked it. "How about baby, then?"

Kagami shot him a withering look, and if he had been a lesser man, Aomine would have cowered. But nope, he wasn't a lesser man. He found that to his heart's delight that teasing Kagami was getting to be an enjoyable past time for him.

"Let's go. I wanna see Tetsu," Kagami muttered, hands in his pocket.

He walked ahead of Aomine. The blue haired lead guitarist was just about to reply a comeback when the sight of Kagami's pert shapely ass in his tight jeans almost made Aomine whistle. Aomine made no move to hide the lust that crept into his face as he watched Kagami's butt bouncing gracefully every time he took a step. What a lovely rear. Aomine's mouth was suddenly dry, imagining that tight little hole quivering under the onslaught of his tongue. What he'd do first thing would be to spread those ass cheeks really wide and delve his tongue inside to taste that –

Kagami turned and upon seeing Aomine unmistakably checking out his ass – blushed furiously. He suddenly turned around to face the offending brute, face flushed, his eyes stormy. "Fucking quit it, lecher!"

Aomine raised up two hands, leering. "You pack in something pretty in there, Red. You sure you don't want to give me one night? Just one night and I'm sure I can change your perspective of things, hmmm?"

Kagami was already spitting mad, but being the professional that he was, even under sexual harassment, he didn't cave in. "Walk on ahead. I'll follow you," he barked.

Aomine's eyes twinkled. "Why? So you can check out my ass?"

"Can you hurry up? You're wasting both our times."

Shaking his head in surrender, Aomine finally moved, walking past Kagami, intentionally brushing his arm. Kagami stepped back, as if burned. Aomine merely grinned, then walked on ahead.

Kagami followed a few feet behind, suddenly tired. Of all the people he had to associate with it was the type that he'd been wary of all his life. If not for everything Tetsu had done for him in the past, including paying up for his medication when he had kidney problems before, he wouldn't have any second thoughts of packing up and heading back home to L.A. He had no freaking clue Tetsu was a homo. The guy was simply too – too asexual for Kagami to even imaging he had a preference at all!

Now he had to blend in with these homosexuals. Not that he judged them. But back home in L.A. he was sheltered from this kind of environment. All his friends were straight. He had a few casual flings here and there with girls of course. Dating there was quite easy so Kagami could say getting in between the sheets with women was a reasonably effortless feat for him. Easy. Common. Simple. Acceptable.

But thinking of being with men…

Kagami shuddered.

Kagami had to face it. No matter where he was, whether he was in the States or any part of the world, being gay just wasn't something that was easy to do. He knew it wasn't a choice of course, and people who thought of it that way were simply deluded out of their minds. Being gay was something that you were. It could not be helped.

But Kagami always thought people were free to do things as they wanted. In all honesty even if he was a man, his sexual libido had always been, well, on the low key side. He never slept around, didn't fuck on the first date, was quite the gentleman with the ladies. In fact some of his previous girlfriends often complained about his lack of fervor in the bedroom department that he knew it was first and foremost the reason why they would simply disappear from his life.

Kagami knew he was a healthy individual. He had urges of course. He also jacked off from time to time. But he was just the type of person who was not that into sex. He did it because his body would crave it once in a while, but up to this point he had never had a partner in bed who really unleashed the passionate side of him, the one that never wanted to let go in the morning and the one that wanted to keep on fucking forever.

He was just not that interested. He had never been attracted to men either. Sure he had eyes, yeah, and when he saw a handsome guy it was true he could appreciate male aesthetics, but that was all. No one had ever made him go out of his little shell and explore the eroticism of sexual gratification with the same sex.

Kagami had always thought once he was more stable, in his career, be it in Music or in a teaching job, since he was taking up masters in World History so he could work as a college instructor, once he knew everything was quite into place, he had always dreamed of settling down with a good woman, whether she was Japanese or American or whatever nationality she belonged to. He dreamed of quiet mornings sipping coffee, reading the newspaper while children scampered in the Living Room.

All his dreams were simple. And acceptable. He didn't want complications in his life. He didn't want to be gay.

It was simply an area of an imagination that he had not delved into. Did not want to explore. It was a novel idea. It was complicated.

And he did not want any of that.

No one, in his existence, had ever swayed his mind from the straight path.

No one, except this arrogant sonofabitch in front of him who walked ahead, purposely swaying his hips seductively in the hopes of getting Kagami to notice.

With horror, Kagami noticed all right. He noticed and he knew he was screwed.

Fuck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Sinfully Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Sinfully Yours

Act 4

Aomine opened the door leading to the studio. As expected, Kise and Midorima were waiting there. The blonde guitarist was huddled in one corner playing games on his tablet phone while Midorima was seriously studying the music sheets for their songs. Apparently, Tetsu had not gone back yet. The meeting with the producers shouldn't have taken this long. It only lasted until lunch time. But it was already three o'clock. Hmmm, there might have been more pressing issues that they needed to discuss.

"Aominecchi! You're back!" Kise greeted enthusiastically.

Aomine nodded and entered the room. Gingerly, the red haired new comer came in after him, taking in the sight of the studio. All the music instruments the band used seemed to be plugged in and ready for use. Even though the official start of his job would be in two days, it was as if he was expected to join in the rehearsal today.

Not that Kagami was adverse to the idea. But the fact that he learned all these guys – all these normal looking masculine guys – were all bisexual kind of threw him for a loop. Kagami tried not to be judgmental, but being in a kind of sheltered environment, both here in Japan and back home in L.A., he just couldn't help but be wary of all of them.

Especially that blue haired Aomine, who looked just about ready to eat him anytime Kagami thought his guard was down.

Tsk tsk.

The blonde guitarist, Kise Ryota, stood and immediately walked to Kagami, extending a hand. "Kagamicchi! It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Kurokocchi has been saying a lot of good stuff about you."

Kagami tried not to cringe as he reached out and held the friendly hand. Kise's grip was tight, his enthusiasm not faked. Kagami nodded stiffly. "Thank you. Yoroshikune."

"Please take care of us, too! I'm Kise. I'm sure you've already known Aominecchi here." Kise released Kagami's hand and stepped back, directing his gaze towards Aomine, who simply rolled his eyes at the frivolous introductions. "And that, over there, our drummer, is Midorimacchi. Ei, dude, Kagamicchi's here!"

The massive green haired drummer looked up for a second and tilted his head towards Kagami. That was all the greeting he gave and then he was back into reviewing the music sheets. Kise scratched the back of his head, seeming apologetic about Midorima's coldness. "Uhhh, how are you, Kagamicchi? I heard from Kurokocchi it's been a long time since you came back here to Japan!"

Kagami tried to match the eagerness the blonde was showing, knowing Kise was being so kind, but Kagami still felt a bit awkward. "Uhhh – he exaggerates. I come home once in a while. Vacation and stuff."

"I see. I'm glad! My English is not that good, you see. I hope I can learn from you as we go along. I'm really interested in learning the language," Kise said, his eyes shining.

Kagami smiled for the first time. "It's alright. It's not that hard."

"Sugoi!"

Kagami kept the warm smile on his face, slowly thawing. Kise seemed to be a nice guy, and even if he was bisexual he made it a point not to make the new comer feel uncomfortable, did not make any unwelcome innuendos, acted like a normal straight guy.

Aomine had remained quiet all this time, seeming content to stand on the sidelines. But when he saw the small quiet smile on Kagami's face, transforming his surly countenance to that of a very attractive young man, Aomine had to suck in a deep breath. Oh, he was in trouble! The last thing he needed was to have a perpetual hard on for a supposedly straight guy. Closeted homos were the biggest liars of all. But hey, it was their choice, and Aomine couldn't do anything about it.

But it was pissing him off how one small smile could send all the blood in his body to his groin. His pants suddenly became so tight he was throbbing with discomfort. Damn it.

Rudely, he walked away from the other two without any word, and sat beside Midorima, slapping him lightly on the arm. Mido-chin merely grunted, his eyes never leaving the paper he was studying. Aomine picked up his dark brown Fender, turned on the amplifier to a low volume, and fiddled with the strings. Looking rather churlish, the lead guitarist began playing a complicated series of chords, trying out several sounds and ad libs.

As he played, Aomine got lost in his concentration that he didn't notice Kagami glance at him. Kise was still talking nonstop over the soft music of the electric guitar but Kagami wasn't listening to him anymore. His bright red eyes were focused on Aomine, whose fingers were playing with the frets, with the strings, caressing them with lover's hands, as he produced intricate after intricate sounds. To say that Kagami was impressed was an understatement. Kagami knew he could play guitar, bass and piano very well, too. But the way Aomine played with his Fender… The attentiveness, the focus, the devotion, It was like there was no one and nothing else in the room except Aomine and his guitar, and he made love to it completely with his hands.

Kagami shivered with unknown sensations.

Aomine's presence, while he played, simply could not be ignored.

"And I feel bad for Kurokocchi you know? He's usually not very good with crowds. Now, he will be forced to go on tours with GoM and I just – " Kise stopped talking, frowning at Kagami who seemed to be staring at something. Kise grinned when he saw the newcomer's eyes fixed on their resident guitarist. "He's a beast with his Stratocaster, eh?"

"Huh?" Kagami turned back to Kise.

"Aominecchi. He's amazing, isn't he? He's been playing since he was, I dunno, in his diapers, I guess."

Kagami shrugged. "He's an okay player."

Kise was a bit startled with the statement, then giggled. "So. You're our new bassist. Kurokocchi's been saying a lot of good stuff about you. He says you also play in gigs back in the States?"

"Yes, for local bands. Doing clubs, bars…"

"You play anything else aside from bass?"

"I also do lead, rhythm and keyboards."

"That's neat. But don't you have a regular band you play for?"

Kagami shook his head. "I take up Masters and I also have part time jobs. I only play if my schedule permits me, or if the guys need someone extra. Mostly like a stand in."

"Hmm, Kurokocchi must have been impressed by you at some point, huh? Not to offend you or anything, but you do know we are a professional band, right? Maybe in the US our name is not that well known, but here in Japan I can say we're pretty much – out there. And for Kurokocchi to recommend someone without that much of a professional background, well… It's just a little surprising." Kise looked thoughtful as he gave his explanation.

Kagami seemed to agree with Kise. "I'm a bit stunned, to be honest. Maybe because of the fact that we go a long way back. We've been friends since elementary. We didn't go to the same middle school and I migrated to the States during high school. But we've always kept in touch. Maybe he needs me right now more than my talents. I heard – uhh – about your former vocalist."

Kise shoulders slumped. "Yeah. It's not a squeaky clean parting. Akashichi wants to form a different band, something like – his own, his own name and brand on it. Tried to pirate Kurokocchi, too."

"That's what I heard from Tetsu, alright."

Kise clapped him on the back. "Well, I'm glad there's one more friend Kurokocchi can rely on. Welcome aboard, man."

Aomine continued sulking on his corner, his fingers plucking on the strings as if they had a mind of their own. He didn't like the fact of Kagami seemingly becoming cozy with the blonde guitarist but he did not want to talk to them and get lost in their unnecessary pleasantries.

Just then, the door opened again, revealing a weary looking Kuroko, massaging his neck. Kagami grinned widely. "Hey, Tetsu! How's it going?"

Kuroko was startled at the sight of his friend, eyeing him from top to toe. Kuroko reached out a hand, smiling. "Welcome back to Japan, Kagami. We've been expecting you."

Kise looked on, a fond expression on his face. Then he casually wrapped an arm around tiny Kuroko, leaning most of his weight on the smaller man. "Kagami came straight from the airport. Hey, Aominecchi, did you have a hard time finding him?"

Kagami winced.

Aomine stopped playing his guitar, leaning forward on his knees. "Actually," he lazily drawled, "I had no problem spotting him at all. Thanks to you Tetsuya –" he continued, a bitter taste in his mouth, "And that outdated picture you gave me, I was able to find him instantly."

Kagami bowed, his face suffused in heat. This jerk. Couldn't he just let it slide?

Kise frowned. "Why? Did something happen?"

Kuroko quietly watched them.

Aomine put the guitar back on its stand, drawing to his feet. He looked immensely annoyed and his anger was directed at Kuroko. "We'll talk later, man. But let's talk about business for now. Why is Riko not with you?"

If Kuroko cared why Aomine sounded threatening when he demanded they talk later, Kuroko merely arched an eyebrow. Kise's arm was still wrapped around his shoulder. For a moment, Kuroko leaned on the taller guy, sighing. "There's a scandal on Naoki. We just heard a few hours ago. Riko had to fly to Thailand to check what's going on."

Aomine groaned. "A scandal? That bastard's really gonna get it this time."

Kagami listened curiously, though he had no clue what they were talking about.

Midorima quietly put down the music sheet he was reading and walked over to the group, standing beside Aomine, crossing his arms. Kagami watched the silent giant, wary of his intense sharp gaze. Did he always look this angry?

"How bad is the scandal?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko shrugged. "We're not so sure. It looks like there's some sex video spreading around in Thailand. Naoki and some hooker he picked up. If that's true, he may lose his role in the drama. And he may also be kicked out of the movie he's shooting in Thailand."

Kise smiled apologetically at Kagami. "Naoki is a fellow artist in the agency. He's only eighteen and he's supposed to have a clean wholesome image for the teen drama he stars in. But really, I haven't seen a kid wilder than that one. I hope Riko cleans this up before it makes it to the internet."

"That's why Riko has to immediately go there," Kuroko explained, sounding tired.

Kise leaned down, brushing the light blue bangs off the smaller guy's forehead. In a soft voice Kise asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Kuroko nodded.

Kagami blushed at the way the two men were acting before him, being so touchy feely it was twisting at his knots. Shit. So this was how gay men treated each other? Even publicly?

Kagami glanced furtively at Aomine to gauge his reaction. The dark haired guitarist rolled his eyes impatiently. Midorima simply pushed his glasses further up his nose, looking bored.

"So who's going to supervise our sessions?" Aomine asked, watching as Kise kept on rubbing Kuroko's stiff shoulder.

"She's requested for a different manager from the agency. I was advised he would be coming in tomorrow," Kuroko answered.

"How long is Riko staying in Thailand anyway?" Aomine asked again.

Kuroko shrugged. "Who knows? Riko has a lot in her mind right now. I completely agree in getting a different band manager this time. I don't think she'll be able to go with us on our tour."

"So is the tour happening?" Midorima finally spoke, his voice low, like a soft growl.

Kuroko tilted his head nonchalantly. "So far, so good. Some of the producers are backing us up on the tour. They listened to some of the tracks I showed them."

Huffing, Midorima pushed his glasses on his nose again and turned away. He seemed to be irritated about something but did not comment further. Kagami was a little baffled, not knowing why there seemed to be a lot of heavy feelings between the band mates.

Again, Kise smiled apologetically at the red haired new comer. He leaned a little closer and whispered, "Don't mind Midorimacchi, okay? He's just a little grumpy 'coz he doesn't like our new sound that much."

Aomine obviously heard and snorted. "Yeah, well. Our new bubble gum sound."

Kise shot him a peeved look, instantly siding with Kuroko since it was mostly Kuroko who composed their new songs. "Watch it, bud. You don't know squat about making songs so stuff it where the sun don't shine!"

Rolling his eyes, Aomine backed off with a wave of his hand, dismissing Kise's outburst. That yellow haired puppy was forever kissing Kuroko's ass anyway.

Kagami silently watched the banter between Aomine and Kise, trying to sense if there was real hostility between the two of them. He honestly didn't know what to make out of their relationships with one another. Kuroko looked tired and dazed, as if he was in another universe altogether. It must be tough, being the leader of the band now. Kuroko had to show his strength and lead all of them as one team.

Kise turned to Kagami. "Hey, dude, after our rehearsal, put all of your stuff in Aominecchi's room, okay? I already put clean sheets on the extra bed in there."

Kagami's face fell. "Uhhh – isn't it better if I – maybe there's a hotel somewhere near I can stay in?"

Somewhere from his behind, Aomine rolled his eyes, not wanting to be in the conversation. Kagami could stay in hell if he wanted to.

Kise looked puzzled. "Huh? But we've always – all – lived together, the guys and I. Kuroko is moving in my room. There are always two beds."

Kagami nervously glanced around, trying so hard not to look at Aomine. His gaze landed on tall, stoic Midorima whose nostrils seemed to flare, clearly indicating that he did not want any new roommate in his bedroom.

Ouch. So much for subtlety, Kagami thought wincing. Midorima would probably give him a hard time if Kagami insisted he stay with the green haired giant. Midorima seemed to like being alone most of the time.

"How many rooms are there in the apartment?" Kagami asked.

"Three," Kise replied. "Two beds in each room. Aominecchi and I used to bunk together, while Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi, our previous bassist, stayed together. Midorimacchi likes being alone, though. At that time Kuroko still didn't live with us as he was not technically part of the band."

Kagami found hope. "Well, why don't I bunk in with Tetsuya? I'd feel more comfortable with him since we know each other and – "

Kise arched an eyebrow, his face hardening. "Uh no, dude. Kurokochi stays with me." His tone of voice indicated finality, as if it was some law that could never be broken.

Kagami cringed, sensitive enough to know the meaning behind Kise's words. Of course. These people were all damned bisexual. Of course Kise would want someone like Kurokocchi near.

Kagami glanced back at Aomine whose face was lit in amusement. Kagami scowled. He could still stay in a hotel.

"Don't worry, dude," Kise said. "Aomine's harmless. He's a prick sometimes but don't let that get to you."

Kuroko finally spoke, his face still devoid of any outward reaction. "Is something wrong, Taiga-kun?"

Kagami sighed. So what if Aomine was gay? Kagami was a tall bulky guy anyway. It wasn't as if Aomine would try and be able to rape him if he wanted to. Come to think of it, that idea seemed rather foolish actually.

"No, Tetsu. Uhmm, okay. I'll stay with – him."

Aomine clapped him forcefully on the back, almost throwing Kagami off the floor. Kagami glared at the offending bastard. "YOOOSH! So, I'll help you pack later and settle in our room, Princess," Aomine drawled silkily, wagging his eye brows at Kagami.

Kagami brushed off the guitarist's hand. "Back off."

Aomine snickered, eyeing him with clear dark blue eyes.

Kagami knew life in Japan wouldn't be so easy.


	6. Sinfully Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love KPOP to death. But I do admit they sound ridiculous and childish sometimes. But not all. That's why I made the reference. No haters please, okay?

Sinfully Yours

Act 5

A/N: I love KPOP to death. But I do admit they sound ridiculous and childish sometimes. But not all. That's why I made the reference. No haters please, okay?

0o00oo0o0o00oo0ooo0o00o0o0

It was Kagami's first day of work, though it was unofficial. All the boys were in the studio anyway and being a newcomer, no matter what he had told Aomine, Kagami wouldn't act like a diva and demand to rest first. Today they would start practicing the new songs and Kagami quietly took his intended instrument. He had his own bass and guitar at home but he did not bring them for this endeavor.

First day of practice for the whole members of the band.

One major rocking disaster.

They started by listening to one of the fast songs okayed by the producers. Kuroko had recorded his voice for the audio track.

The beat was actually fast, much faster than what the band was used to. Kuroko's voice was clear as he sang the track with only keyboards as accompaniment.

Kise was all smiles of course, humming along, trying to learn the melody by heart. Aomine was sitting bowed low, his elbows leaning on his knees, listening carefully. Kagami, having lived in the States for a long time was used to this kind of pop/alternative rock genre. It was actually pretty popular there. For Jrock, this was a bit danceable though. Kagami was thinking they needed to use heavier metal in their guitars to make it sound more like a rock song.

Two minutes into the track, Midorima stood, loudly sighing, grabbing all their attention. The boys, startled, all stared at him. Kuroko reached for the player and stopped the audio.

One look at Midorima and Aomine knew it was going to be trouble. He massaged his temple, awaiting the outburst from the green-eyed drummer.

Kise was gaping at Midorima, abruptly interrupted from singing along with the new track.

Kuroko sat back on his stool, looking at their drummer calmly. "Yes?"

Midorima shook his head. "This is not rock music at all."

Aomine groaned. Oh, boy, they were going to have some major arguments again. Kagami looked back and forth between Midorima and Kuroko, not knowing how to react.

"As you can hear, keyboards were the only accompaniment. You cannot decide that it's not rock only by listening to that," Kuroko calmly reasoned out.

"I also studied music," Midorima countered. "I can tell that this beat is more of pop. You're totally changing the type of genre we are known for as a band."

Kagami had to agree with Midorima's comment but he could not say that out loud, being the newest member. He did not know the boundaries of music that these people had, or what types of compromises they were willing to make in order to reach a common ground.

Kise also stood, a disbelieving look on his face. "B-b-but what's wrong with it? It sounds cool!"

Aomine wanted to whack the blond for being an airhead. Instead, he turned towards the tall drummer. "Look, Midorima, the producers all okayed these songs. And we have a few weeks to record. We don't have time for indecisions right now."

Kagami felt a little impressed with how Aomine was diffusing the heated situation. The usually flirty and reckless looking guy sounded like a leader right now.

Kuroko only sat there, his face not showing any expression, as always. Compared to Midorima who looked incredibly pissed at the moment. Kagami felt bad for the poor guy.

"I'm not drumming for this shit," Midorima announced, then started to walk to the door.

Kise looked crestfallen, crying out, "Wait! Midorimacchi - "

This time, Aomine stood forcefully, knocking down his own stool. "Will get back in here, you brat?!" he yelled thunderously at Midorima's retreating back.

All the boys in the studio were jolted in surprise at Aomine's loud voice. Even Midorima flinched and turned around, glaring hotly at the guitarist. "I'm not staying to play for this – this hideous KPOP slash Lady Gaga sounding catastrophe. This is totally different from our old songs!" the green haired drummer snarled.

"Akashi and I compromised those times, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said, leaving his chair to walk towards the agitated member. "We can definitely compromise now. What I told the producers is that we will come up with a slightly newer sound. Because when Akashi forms his own band, there will be chances that we will sound alike."

Midorima adjusted his thick rimmed glasses, trying his best to act civilized. " I apologize for my behavior," he said, gritting his teeth. "But I cannot accept this – "

"You're in a frigging contract, Midorima!" Aomine reminded him, crossing his arms. "Do you want to be sued for this?"

The drummer merely snorted. "It's more of an open contract, idiot. Just like Akashi."

"And what would you plan to do if you're not coming with us to the tour? Beg Akashi to take you in? Don't you have any pride at all?" Aomine retorted.

Kise gasped. It was never a good thing to mention Akashi in this kind of light at times like this.

Kagami only watched the dispute between the members, realizing this gig was even more complicated than he had imagined. Setting aside the bisexual thing going on.

"What I'll do is none of your business." Midorima was leaving again. But this time, Kuroko held is arm, no, gripped his arm tightly.

"Listen, I said we can compromise. I can take suggestions from all of you in order to make the song to your liking. That's why we're a team. The band needs all of us, not just me or my songs. I need everyone's cooperation."

Midorima felt guilty that he was causing trouble for everyone, and that he would always feel petty jealousy towards Kuroko. It was something personal and longstanding, it would not easily be swayed. He tried pulling his arm. "Why don't you get a new drummer?"he suggested more gently. "You got a new bassist."

But Kuroko gripped him more tightly. "It's you that I want."

Kise seconded, "Yeah, man. We want you. We just cannot replace you like that." He also went to Midorima to tackle him from behind and bury his face on the drummer's nape.

Midorima was used to Kise's ridiculous skinship with everyone so he laid his palm flat on Kise's face to prevent the blonde from coming closer. "First of all, it's too fast."

"Okay, noted," Kuroko replied.

"I don't like the arrangement. The rhythm and melody change so fast. It's really – just – so pop," Midorima groused.

"Midorima, listen to this," Aomine called out. He took his guitar and with a few strums, he created his own arrangement of the song's melody. He tried changing rhythms from fast to moderate to slow so he could show the difference. "How does this sound? If we change the rhythm like this, not as fast as the one on track, do you think you can be persuaded to sit down and listen for a little while longer?"

"Idiot," Midorima rasped. "I'm listening now, aren't I?"

Kagami, again, was impressed with how the guys were handling Midorima's bratty outburst. Especially Aomine. Kagami could only watch as the lead guitarist strummed in different ways, creating beautiful rhythms in and out. Shucks, the guitarists he knew back in L.A. were nowhere near half as good as him.

Shit. Kagami swore to himself. Why was he getting this feeling that he wanted to pet Aomine on the head for being so brilliantly – perfect?

As if Aomine could hear his thoughts, the guitarist suddenly turned to him. And winked. The bastard actually winked at him! Kagami, flushing, hating the fact that he was caught almost drooling, turned away.

Midorima grudgingly sat by his drum set and tried to come up with drum roll combinations for the song. Usually it was Akashi who would dictate the beat, but this time, Kuroko gave him the freedom to experiment.

The boys worked from early afternoon until late in the evening.

0oooo00000o0000ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0

After the practice, they locked up the studio and went to their cars. Kise went to his three year old Toyota, opening the passenger door for Kuroko. The smaller man smiled at Kise before getting in. Kagami immediately wanted to ride with them. "Hey, can I ride with you?"

"Are you sure? Since Riko isn't here Kuroko and I are buying our dinner. Wouldn't it be better if you ride with Aominecchi and wait for us at home?"

Kagami shook his head. Sure they were all homos, but he would definitely choose the lesser of all evils. "It's okay. I can go with you."

"Is that right?" A sultry voice sounded behind him, then a dark heavy arm draped over Kagami's shoulder. "Let 'em lovebirds have their quality time, Red. Just come home with me."

Kagami made a low eep sound, frantically looking for Midorima, hoping to hitch a ride with the hotheaded drummer. He may be a temperamental guy but at least he was sure he wouldn't be sexually harrased by Midorima.

Vrroooom vrooooom!

Midorima was perched on his Kawasaki big bike, already putting on his helmet, his drumsticks sticking out of his back pocket. Kagami's eyes widened. The guy actually owned a Kawasaki ZZR 1400, the hottest piece of ride this side of Japan. It was like the Nihonggo counterpart of Ducati. Kagami found himself again, staring.

"That arrogant brat comes from old money. And he knows that, the prick," Kagami commented cooly, but Kagami could not detect any hint of hate in his voice.

With a smooth rumbling sound, and without so much as a by your leave, Midorima rolled away, leaving dust behind him. Kise was also still watching. "He's really upset, huh, Aominecchi?"

Aomine lened his weight against Kagami, to which the red haired protested and tried to get away from. "He'll move on. It's not like this is the first time he's shown his spoiled side."

"Well, what do you want for dinner, then?"

"The same stuff for me," Aomine answered, then turned to the adorably red haired bassist beside him. "And you, Taiga-kun? What do you want?"

"For you to get out of my face." Kagami sidestepped and removed himself from Aomine's embrace.

"Is gyudon okay for you, Kagamicchi?" Kise asked.

"Can I go with you so I can choose?" Kagami hopefully inquired.

Kise laughed. "You still need to unpack, right? Why don't you rest at home? We'll buy you gyudon, okay?"

Kagami knew he would sound absurd, but he had to let these people know of his weird food preference or he would not get to enjoy his meal here. "And – and burgers, please?"

"Burgers? The nearest burger store here is Burger King. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Kise said, nodding.

"Um, Kise-san?" Kagami gestured with his hand. "Um, can I have five?"

"Five?"

"Yeah. Five burgers."

Aomine burst out laughing. "You can eat five freaking burgers?"

Kise looked dazed for a moment but Kuroko said from his seat, "I forgot. He really eats that much burger."

"Well, okay. Then, five burgers it is! See you at the house!" Kise said, happily waving then getting in the car. Soon he was driving away, leaving the two guys standing under the glow of the streetlamps.

Sighing, Kagami trudged heavy heartedly back to Aomine's parked car.

"Cheer up, Red. I'm not gonna jump you or anything," Aomine drawled behind him, his hot breath fanning Kagami's nape. Involuntarily, the bassist shivered.

Kagami turned around, glaring at the flirt. "Not just any jumping. No hugging or touching or... or breathing down my neck. I'm not gay, okay?"

"You can always try it with me."

"I'm not particulary interested," Kagami shot back dryly.

Aomine opened his cardoors with his key fob. The two went inside the car, with Kagami sliding as far away as possible from the guitarist. Aomine noticed what he was trying to do and simply chuckled.

"Damn. The hottest piece of ass to come my way and it's deeply padlocked in the closet. Cockblocker," Aomine said under his breath.

Oh boy, he would have the worst cases of blue balls these days, cooped up in one room with Kagami. Aomine had never been a masochist, but he felt that he would endure all of it just to be with this new red haired guy.

Weird. But seeing Kagami's smiling face was worth the sexual frustration Aomine was sure to have.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	7. Sinfully Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Sinfully Yours

Act 6

0o00o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o0o00ooo

The three bedroom house GoM shared was quite spacious. It also sat on a well manicured lawn, perfect for backyard parties and barbecues. Kagami studied the exterior of the house as Aomine parked inside the garage. It was big enough for two more vehicles. Midorima's Kawasaki was already parked there.

"Nice crib, huh?" Aomine said.

Kagami had to agree. He was so used to living in a cramped apartment back in L.A. that the prospect of wandering around the huge house made him feel giddy with delight.

His happiness was showing on his face, looking so handsome that Aomine sucked on his breath and hastily opened the cardoor. He got outside, opening the trunk for Kagami's luggage.

Kagami also exited the car, taking the luggage from Aomine. He expected the blue haired guitarist to put up a fight and start flirting again, but Aomine stepped back and walked inside the house. "Let's go. I'll show you our room."

Half relieved and half disappointed(?), Kagami followed Aomine inside. The newcomer looked around at the modern appliances inside the spacious living room. There was a huge flatscreen TV perched up the wall, leather couches dominated the area. Leather was ridiculously hot during summer, but Kagami noticed that the room was fully airconditioned. Wow, it really did not hurt to live like celebrities sometimes.

"Here," Aomine called out from halfway up the stairs."I know you're hungry. We can fix you a sandwich after you put your luggage in."

"'Kay."

Carrying his heavy luggage, Kagami slowly climbed the stairs. On the second floor, the end of the hallway seemed to lead to a wide balcony. Kagami wanted to check it out but he found Aomine waiting by the open door on the right wing.

Aomine went inside, leaving the door wide open. Kagami came in hesitantly, shuffling his feet, looking around the room. Again he was impressed. The interior's design was very modern. A bit spartan, though but still hip. There were two queens at the center of the room, with their separate nightstands. The room also had its own private shower.

"The closet's there," Aomine said, pointing towards the wall.

Kagami nodded, noticing the vacant space in the closet obviously meant for his clothes. He put his luggage on the made bed, glancing at Aomine's own unmade one, the blanket strewn haphazardly on the mattress. For a second he imagined how Aomine must have looked sleeping on that bed.

Did he sleep in boxers? Or in briefs?

What the hell – Kagami winced. What the heck was he thinking?

"So, Kagami," Aomine started, leaning on the wall, looking straight at him. "No more monkey business. I'll respect your privacy if you respect mine. We'll be sharing this room until who knows when so I hope we would really get along."

"Just stay out of my head and we'll be fine," Aomine grumbled under his breath.

"Hm? What?"

"Uh – yes, yes. I hope we'll get along well."

Aomine shrugged, trying hard not to roll his eyes. "Okay."

Then he began stripping. Right in front of the newcomer. Kagami scrambled to the door, eyes wide. "What the – What are you doing?" he squeaked.

Aomine frowned at him as he removed his shirt, showing off his dark and muscled physique. Truth be told, his biceps were just so thick Kagami's throat went dry. "Baka. I'm taking a shower."

Kagami was able to breathe again. "Oh. Oh. I see... Okay..."

Without any preamble, Aomine unzipped his jeans and pulled his pants down, along with his underwear. Kagami's eyes couldn't help it but follow his movements. Aomine acted as if he did not care that someone was watching him disrobe, but in fact he was smirking. He was definitely showing off.

Kagami was only able to look until the tip of Aomine's cock sprang free out of its confinement. After that it became too hard to breathe again. Sucking in a breath, Kagami turned around, hearing the pants' thud as they fell on the floor. Now he knew the bastard was completely naked behind him. He had not seen everything but the image of that dark cockhead would be forever imprinted in his mind. Who was he kidding? Aomine was hard while he was undressing.

Pervert! Kagami's head screamed. Respecting each other's privacy my ass!

"This is my room as much as this is yours so I hope you don't find it offensive if I take off my clothes because I need to shower. It's not like I'm asking you to take yours off," Aomine scoffed.

"I know!" Kagami snapped. "Did you hear me complaining?"

"Tsch. So jumpy." With that last comment, Aomine went inside the bathroom. The shower turned on after a few seconds. Kagami let out a shaky breath, leaning his forehead on the wall. Would it be this difficult everytime they were alone?

For some reason, that dark skinned ahou was getting under his skin and Kagami didn't know why. Was he beginning to be bi-curious? Why now after all these years of perfectly feeling okay with women? Women were a lot of trouble, yes, but he had always been content with his interactions with them.

Kagami closed his eyes, remembering when he was only thirteen years old. There was one time in his life when he might have looked at a male classmate of his longer than was necessary. At that time, at thirteen, Kagami was not aware what that feeling was. And he was naturally a timid person when it came to sorting out his emotions. Until one day there was a news of violence that broke out in their school.

A young man accused of being a homosexual was beaten to the point of leaving him almost dead. According to the news, his classmates did not like the fact that he, the poor boy, liked other boys as well. So they ganged up on him and beat him. The victim was only thirteen years old.

That was when Kagami realized boys looking at other boys longer than necessary were considered unnatural by many people. So unnatural that it could warrant an invitation for an attack. To the death.

Over the years, Kagami was able to bury that part of him inside the deep recesses of his mind. Since he had not experienced letting out that kind of feeling towards any male around him, he grew older thinking being with women was the normal way of interacting romantically. Women were soft and sweet. They made wonderful sounds during sex. Kagami was content. Had been content.

Until now.

This was not a good time to contemplate on things he did not understand. He got on his bed and unzipped his luggage, taking out his clothes. He noticed that that ahou just left his dirty clothes on the floor, right where he stripped. Grumbling, Kagami rose to pick up the clothes, looking for the laundry hamper. He found one in one corner of the room. He threw the pants and underwear inside, but as he was about to also toss Aomine's shirt, he caught a whiff of a fresh and woody scent coming off of it.

Kagami, feeling suddenly nervous, looked behind him, making sure that the bathroom was still closed. Kagami held the shirt in front of his nose and sniffed.

Yes, sniffed. Like a dog sniffs at something to memorize its scent.

Kagami loved this particular fragrance. It was his favorite from the Hugo Boss men's collection. Add the scent of a man's sweat and it was the most pleasant- smelling combination that there ever was.

Kagami pressed the fabric more closely to his nose, inhaling the manly fragrance of Aomine's cologne and sweat. Smells so good...

Heat slowly pooled in Kagami's groin. He felt his shaft stiffening.

Horrified, he flinched away from the blasted shirt. At the same moment, the bathroom door creaked open. Jumping in surprise, he immediately tossed the shirt inside the hamper and walked to his bed, where he resumed his unpacking. His face was flaming and he was trying to hide it.

"The bath's free," Aomine announced.

Kagami folded and unfolded his clothes unnecessarily, not wanting to move from his position. "Nnnn," he grunted. He sneaked a peek at the freshly bathed man. Kagami bit the inside of his cheek as Aomine stood there with only a skimpy towel wrapped around his privates. His muscular and toned body showed, wet from the shower.

He was trying to choose what to wear from his closet, looking so nonchalant about his nudity even when a stranger was in the same room.

"Hey, Kagami – " Aomine turned to the red haired bassist to ask something but Kagami shot up from the bed and got his own towel, a big and fluffy one, from his luggage and some fresh clothes, almost running towards the bathroom. The door slammed shut.

"Friggin' rude noobie!" Aomine muttered, going back to what he was doing.

Kagami, to his horror, discovered how painful an erection might feel if left too long unattended. But no way in hell was he going to beat off, knowing that the pecularities of the day were causing him to feel this way. He did not just get a hard on from sniffing Aomine's shirt.

No. This hard on was just a fluke. He decided to leave it alone. To will it away. It would fade, especially after a cold cold shower.

000o0o0000o0oooo00o00o00o00oo

Dinner went exceptionally well. Kagami's erection had thankfully died on its own. He kept quiet as the members of GoM chatted all around him. He only answered important questions thrown his way. As usual, Midorima was quiet. Sometimes he would insert an acerbic comment or two about a particular topic but the other boys seemed to tolerate him. Anyone could tell these guys had all been friends and co-workers for a very long time.

That night, Kagami found it extremely difficult to sleep. The room was dark and he could hear Aomine's soft snoring from the other side of the room. But Kagami still couldn't sleep.

O0o000ooo0o0oooo000o0oo000ooo

The next morning, when everyone was drinking coffee for breakfast, a car honked outside. "Who could that be?" Kuroko sleepily asked.

"Oh, it must be our new manager!" Kise replied excitedly, going to the door to open the gates.

The remaining boys around the dining table waited for the newcomer. They could hear Kise exchanging pleasantries with another male voice.

"Hey, guys! Meet our new manager! Come in," Kise called out to the stranger.

When he stepped inside the room, all eyebrows raised. Kagami disinterestedly looked their new manager up and down. The guy wasn't very tall, maybe around five nine or so and he was wearing a business suit, impeccable in its crispiness, his shoes shiny and new. His hair was black, typical of every Japanese, and he wore it long, his bangs almost covering his face.

Midorima sat back on his seat, eyeing the visitor. His green eyes turned a shade darker as he studied the new guy's facial features. Conventionally he was handsome in every sense of the word. He had regal nose and pouty lips. His eyes were a little small, but again, that was typical of every Japanese. Unconsciously, Midorima's tongue licked his lower lip.

The stranger smiled brightly and it transformed his boyish face to something more charming. Definitely fir for showbusiness. "Hello, everyone. The agency assigned me to you guys and I am honored to be your manager for this album and the upcoming tour. My name is Takao Kazunari. I'm so pleased to meet all of you."

Takao bowed in respect.

One by one, the boys greeted Takao. Aomine said, "Have you had breakfast? We only have coffee for now. But we can buy something from the store."

"Actually, I need a drink. I'm kinda thirsty. Do you mind?" Takao gestured towards the ref. When the boys said no, Takao went to the glass cabinet to get a glass for himself. Midorima was the one sitting closest to the ref. As Takao poured water in his glass, he glanced at the green eyed giant.

Midorima watched him unabashedly, his gaze scorching. Takao smirked, raising a hand and – very very discreetly, ran it at the back of Midorima's neck. It was just a very soft and swift touch but understanding passed between them.

The other boys did not notice since they weren't paying attention. But Kagami saw everything. The way Takao and Midorima began giving pointed looks towards each other. Kagami felt another stirring in his loins as he watched the invisible but crackling electricity between the two.

After drinking his water, Takao went to his car to retrieve his luggage. He was advised that since he was male, he could live in the house with the band. Not like in the case of Riko. He also announced this to the band members.

"So, where can I stay? Is there any spare room here?" Takao asked politely.

Kise answered. "All the room's taken, but there's a free space in Midorimacchi's room. Can he stay with you, Midorimacchi?"

Kagami winced, knowing the answer would be no and that the drummer would say it rudely. But lo and behold, to his surprise, Midorima stood and led the way upstairs. "Let's go," he told Takao.

Flashing a charming smile, Takao climbed up the stairs, bouncing.

Aomine and Kise snickered at each other,exchanging knowing looks. Kagami nudged Kuroko. "Midorima-kun seems to be agreeable today."

Kuroko shrugged. "It's not very surprising."

"Oh? Why?" Kagami asked, curious.

"Takao-san is perfectly his type. Small and buff, a total power bottom."

Kagami's jaw dropped. "EEHHH – I'm sorry, what?"

Kuroko, upon seeing Kagami's reaction, burst out laughing.

000o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000ooo

Takao closed the door behind him, leaving the luggage near the bed. He looked around the room which was quite spacious for two people. He glanced at Midorima's corner, where a lot of medals and trophies were displayed. He also eyed the vast Gundam collection on the huge cabinet.

"Wow. So many toys, huh."

Midorima quietly assessed him as he sat on his bed, adjusting his glasses. He looked like a hungry feral tiger ready to pounce on his prey.

And Takao knew that.

Showing a feral grin of his own, Takao began unbuttoning his suit. "We've got half an hour. You need to be in the studio before lunch."

"C'mere," Midorima drawled, removing his glasses.

Stripping his suit jacket, Takao walked to the giant on the bed and in one fluid motion, straddled him, rubbing his clothed erection against Midorima's own.

Midorima pulled Takao's head down for a hungry kiss, as he used his other hand to grab the smaller man's ass. Takao ground against him.

Thirty minutes was more than enough.

0o000oooo0o00o0o0o00


	8. Sinfully Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Sinfully Yours

Act 7

00oo0000o0o0o0o0o000ooooo

Kuroko lightly tapped Kagami's shoulder. "I'm taking a shower. We need to get ready."

"What are we doing today in the studio?" Kagami asked.

"Based from our planned schedule, we – the band – and Riko should be talking to the video producer today about making a new M/V for our newest single. Akashi had already recorded the song and now we need Kise to sing the whole thing all over again. But for today, we'll talk about making a new M/V."

"So Takao-san will accompany us there?"

"Since he's our new manager, that's his job, yes."

Kagami looked up the ceiling. "So he's – uh – gay, too?"

"Seems so."

Is everyone in this friggin' place either gay or crazy? Kagami wanted to ask but he held his tongue. It was a rude question. But he didn't expect things to turn out this way when he agreed to play for the band. Being in this kind of environment was new to him. America wasn't exactly homo-friendly, no matter how many gay parades were held there.

Seeing the expression on his face Kuroko somehow felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about the band's – preference. I didn't think you'd really care."

"Um, I don't. Honestly. I'm a bit weirded out, but it's new for me."

Kuroko raised an immaculately trimmed eye brow. "You've been living in L.A. I assumed you'd have been used to this already."

"Well – uhh – I know. But I didn't exactly have – uhh – gay friends there."

"No one hit on you or something?"

Kagami blushed. "Sometimes. I tend to avoid it as best as I can. My bandmates usually don't like – uhh – you know... gay people."

"Why? Are Americans terribly homophobic?"

Kagami didn't know how to answer. The answer was both yes and no but he didn't know how to explain it. There were many open minded people, but there were still bigots everywhere. Even at this age, Kagami still couldn't forget what happened to the thirteen year old victim in his school.

"Kagami? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, 'M okay. L.A is a big place. The cultures and viewpoints there are very diverse. People don't think alike even in just one area. Some are tolerant. Some are – you know... they can be hateful."

Kuroko was watching him pensively. Then the small composer looked towards Aomine and Kise who were sitting on the couch, watching some morning news. "Is Daiki-kun giving you a hard time?"

"Huh? What?"

"Is he coming on too strong?" Kuroko asked straightforwardly.

Kagami tried to pretend he didn't know what the meaning of the question was. "He's alright."

"He hasn't tried to force you to bed, has he?"

Kagami almost choked on his coffee. Wiping at his mouth he sputtered, "W-what? I think you're making a mistake."

"He's a very dominant top and he likes to think he can make all men fall at his feet with his charms – and spirit."

"I'm straight, okay?" Kagami hissed. "I don't care what he thinks."

At that point, Kuroko stared deeply into his red eyes, trying to read Kagami's reaction. Those soft blue eyes of him were so piercing that Kagami squirmed under the scrutiny and looked away. Finally, Kuroko stood. "I'm taking a shower. You should get ready. Ryota, Daiki!" he called out to the two boys on the living room. "Get ready. We have a meeting today."

Both of them groaned, looking annoyed. Kuroko left, without another word. Kagami sighed in relief, not wanting to talk about him and Aomine anymore. He also stood to go to their room. He'd also take a quick shower.

Both Aomine and Kise watched as the two left the room. And simultaneously Aomine and Kise sighed. They looked at each other and after a second of realizing their similar reaction, burst out laughing.

"What's with the long sigh, eh, Kise? You look like a love struck idiot."

Kise shot back, laughing, "So do you!"

"Yeah, well, imagine having blue balls when there's a warm flesh just beside me. I almost crawled out of my bed last night and raped him. So frustrating. Ugh!"

Kise sat back on the couch, letting out another heavy exhale. "I can do more than imagine, you know? I'm also having the same blue balls."

Aomine frowned at him. "You? You mean you still haven't scored until now? C'mon, what are you waiting for? Akashi isn't here anymore! And you and Kuroko look so lovey dovey everyday it makes me sick sometimes."

Kise shrugged, looking gloomier. "You know how nice he is to everyone. He just doesn't reject my advances."

"Sooo... You haven't slept together yet?"

Kise shook his head forcefully. "I did try asking him to go out with me."

"What did Kuroko say?"

"He said he doesn't sleep with co-workers."

Aomine scoffed, "Bullcrap. Everyone knows he has slept with Akashi in the past."

"I didn't actually bring that one up. I don't think it would help my cause if I ask him about that," Kise whined, scratching his head. He looked hopeless.

"Be man enough and talk to him about it. Kuroko just needs a little push."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Why not? You've been pining after him for years it's pathetic," Aomine sniped.

"HEY! That's called true love," Kise countered, pouting.

"It's called stupidity. He's right in front of you. Kuroko's human, too. Just wiggle your crotch a little, man, you know. The moves!"

Kise couldn't help but chuckle at the piece of advise. "Hah. You're one to talk. How 'bout you? Have you gone to home base yet?"

Aomine snorted, rolling his eyes in obvious frustration. "My case is different. The idiot actually thinks he's straight! A little push is still too much for that guy."

"Well, huh. Maybe he's really straight."

"My instincts have never been wrong."

"Well, Midorima has beaten us to it, then. One second after he meets a guy and he's hooking up with him. It's usually true what they say, it's the quiet ones who are dangerous."

Kise stood, slapping Aomine's arm. "I'm gonna go upstairs."

Aomine grinned cheekily. "You should ambush Kuroko in the showers."

Kise frowned, scratching his temple in contemplation. "I don't thinks that's wise. And he keeps the doors locked every time."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Poor you. Well, later, then."

The two boys went upstairs to their respective rooms.

When Kise entered, he listened at the sound of running water. Kuroko was still in the showers. Kise was tempted to try if the door was locked but at the last minute he pulled away and just sat on the bed. Kuroko was one of the gentlest people he knew and Kise just didn't have the heart to force him into something he didn't want.

A few minutes later, as Kise was still sitting on his bed, the bathroom door opened and a newly showered Kuroko appeared, naked except for the towel wrapped around his hips. Kise watched his every move, not hiding the hunger lurking in his eyes.

Kuroko glanced at him, as usual, looking calm and relaxed. Then he went to get fresh clothes as if he didn't notice Kise's eyes raping his naked form. Kuroko was small and slender, but he still worked out in the gym twice a week, and he jogged regularly so his lean muscles looked downright gorgeous on him.

Kise's problem was, he was definitely aware how attractive Kuroko was. Aside from his immense talent, he was exactly Kise's type. Had always been since their college days, though in those times they had been close friends and were going out with different people so Kise felt it would only lead to trouble if he pursued Kuroko.

Then Akashi decided to get closer to their composer and Kise would have to admit he got intimidated, since he knew Akashi and Kuroko began working on their songs and that they were discreetly sleeping together. He had lost his chance those years. But his crush on Kuroko had never disappeared.

Aomine was right. He needed to push a little. Maybe he should be like Akashi and get straight to the point.

Slowly, Kise walked over to where Kuroko was, wet and dripping in front of the closet. If Kuroko heard him the small guy did not show any reaction.

Inhaling sharply, Kise ran his hands over Kuroko's spine. Gently. Breathing down his neck. When Kuroko did not move, Kise felt emboldened. He stepped closer, his groin almost rubbing Kuroko's back.

"Kurokocchi..." he began.

The smaller man turned around, piercing Kise with his sharp baby blue eyes. "We already talked about this, didn't we?"

His tone was soft but firm and Kise flinched guiltily, dropping his hand. "I – ahhh – well – "

"Moving out of this house won't be a problem for me, Ryota. I have my own condo so I don't need to stay here."

Kise immediately backed down. He looked miserable but he still wanted to get his point across. It wasn't fair that he couldn't go out with Kuroko and Akashi had been able to.

Bitterly, he groused, "You said you wouldn't sleep with me, your co-worker. But when Akashi was..."

"Do you want me to lose my respect for you as well?" Kuroko asked. Then he turned around, trying to pick out a shirt. "When I told Midorima that Akashi and I compromised, sleeping with him was part of it. Akashi could be a bastard at times, and if I didn't do it, I wasn't sure if the band would have gotten a move on. It was something I needed to do."

Even though he was shocked by Kuroko's confession, he still insisted, "Well what if I wanted that, too? I want you, Kurokocchi. So much it aches to just be with you and not do anything. That's unfair. You would do it for Akashi but not for me?"

"Having a relationship within the band, at least for me, is not a good idea. We shouldn't mix pleasure with business. What if we have a major fight? Our shows will be affected," Kuroko reasoned out.

"You're thinking too way ahead. We can just – live by the day, you know, see what's going to happen. I really want you," Kise fervently exclaimed.

Kuroko turned to him again and this time, there was a slight twitch in his lips. "Fine."

He suddenly dropped to his knees, on the tiled floor, right in front of Kise's fly and with firm hands, began unzipping Kise's shorts. Kise gasped, shocked. "W-what are you doing?"

"This is what you want, right? My mouth to get you off. I can see you've been hard this whole time. Please forgive me if I cannot lend you my ass. I have not been fucked in a while and we have a meeting today so I don't want to squirm in discomfort on my seat while I talk to the producers."

Kise watched helplessly as Kuroko continued to open his pants. It was true he was hard, and painfully so. But seeing Kuroko going through the motions as if it was a major chore, as if he was some sort of robot that was just being controlled by the key on his back was enough to put a damper on Kise's mood.

Kise stepped back, tucking his cock back into his shorts. "I – I dont want it to be like this!" he declared, sounding hurt and offended by what Kuroko wanted to do.

"You said you want me to do it for you the way I did it for Akashi! Well, I'm doing it now!" Kuroko shot back, his tone a little higher. And Kuroko never ever raised his voice.

Defeated, Kise shook his head, wanting to weep in frustration. In a hoarse whisper he tried to explain, "I like you so much. I want to go out with you, like on dates and dinner. I want us to go to the movies together, y'know, like a real couple!"

Sighing, Kuroko stood, just staring at Kise.

Kise went on, "Don't you – even like me a little?"

"I do. Of all the guys in the band you are the one I like the most. I woudn't agree to room in with you if I didn't."

"Then why?"

"I told you. We are co-workers. It has been a universal rule not to fraternize with your co-workers. And I agree with it. Whatever happened with Akashi and me, I needed to do it because he's a hundred times more spoiled rotten than Midorima and he threatened not to attend rehearsals if I didn't sleep with him sometimes.

I have no respect for him as a person, though as a musician I don't think anyone can compare to his talent. We were still struggling at that time. And I wanted us to succeed. Sleeping with him was nothing. It didn't mean anything to me. Right now, my focus is the band. I am, somehow, responsible for all of you. I have a lot on my mind right now. Will you at least help me and not add to my burden?"

Kise's throat went dry, feeling helpless. It was really over. He had no chance with Kuroko. And he didn't want just a physical relationship. He wanted Kuroko's love, his adoration, and not his hate.

Falling on his bed, Kise bowed low, shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry. I – I understand. I apologize if I'm adding to your burden."

Kuroko walked over to him and gently ran his hand on Kise's blond locks. "We have always been friends, Ryota. And it's true. I really like you. If we were not co-workers, I'll think about going out with you."

Kise looked up at him, tears shining in his eyes. "Then, I'll quit the band."

Kuroko laughed all of a sudden. "But you'll still follow me around. Like a groupie. You won't have any job. You'll just keep following me around the country. Will I support you financially, then? It's a very sweet thought. But also very childish."

Kise sniffed, finally crying. "You're so meeeaaan!" he sobbed.

"No hon," Kuroko said, kissing the top of Kise's head. "I'm just being realistic. I have a lot of things going on in my head. I can't be in a serious relationship right now. Let's give ourselves some time. If after a year or two, or whenever, if the band is successful, if we can really work together without any problem, then maybe. Love cannot be forced, Ryota."

Sniffling, Kise buried his face onKuroko's stomach. "I just like you so much."

"I'm not closing my doors. Let's just take things slowly," Kuroko said.

"Okay."

"Go shower. We'll be late."

With heavy steps, Kise disentangled himself from Kuroko and went to the bathroom.

Kuroko flopped on the bed himself, suddenly drained of energy. Dealing with a crybaby like Kise was like dealing with a five year old kid.

Kuroko felt bad about rejecting Kise because in all honesty he also liked the blonde immensely. Being friends for a long time he knew Kise didn't have a bad bone in his body. He was really a nice guy. A perfect boyfriend material. But with all the pressure right now of the band reformatting and Akashi leaving, Kuroko had a lot of things to focus on.

Being in a relationship from someone in the band was nothing but a distraction. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe once they had just adjusted well to the situation they could think of taking their friendship deeper.

000o00o000o0000o00o0ooo000

Takao groaned, his backside tingling. He lay facedown on Midorima's bed, crumpled tissue papers surrounding him.

He was such a slut. Before he came here he swore to himself he would keep his dick inside his pants. But what happened? First day of work and not even ten minutes after meeting Midorima-kun or Shin-chan in his dreams, he lost it and seduced the guy to bed.

Well, how was he supposed to keep fighting off the intense attraction brewing between them when Midorima himself was an aggressive type of top? They had practically eye-fucked each other in the kitchen downstairs the first two seconds into their introduction.

Takao crossed his arms on the bed and lay his chin on them, contemplating. He had finally done what he always wanted all this time. Slept with Midorima and boy was he hung! Takao was sure his ass would be feeling the guy's thickness inside him for a whole week. He loved that feeling!

Now that the deed was done, Takao knew it was time he stopped his obssession with the green haired drummer once and for all. He was finally the manager of GoM, a position he had been waiting for and slaving for in the talent agency for almost two years. He had done his best to get to where he was now, just so he could be closer to Midorima – Shin-chan – and he had to do his best in his job. Takao wanted to be the permanent manager of GoM.

Feeling motivated, especially right after some rough pounding he had just received, Takao congratulated himself. His dreams were finally coming true. He could stay with Shin-chan for all the days to come.

Zzzzaaaaaaa... Zzzzzaaaaa...

Takao hummed in contentment as he listened to the shower in the bathroom. He had wanted to ask Midorima if they could shower together but the quiet guy simply upped and left the bed as soon as they finished having sex. Wordlessly he went to the bathroom. Takao wanted to follow him but it would have been too imposing.

Midorima stepped out of the shower, dressed in a shirt and a towel wrapped around his hips. Takao grinned, running his tongue over his lips. He was getting aroused again just by looking at the guy.

Shamelessly, he walked naked to the giant, reaching up to put a hand to Midorima's cheek. "You're so fucking sexy, baby," he purred.

Midorima frowned, looking down at the man as if Takao was out of his mind. Slapping Takao's hand away rudely, Midorima stepped back and went to his drawer. "I don't like touching unnecessarily," he said, his voice flat.

Takao's face fell, disappointed at Midorima's sudden cold treatment when they had just been fucking wildly fifteen minutes ago. "Oh, sorry..."

"I'm not your boyfriend. So don't act like you're mine."

Flushing in shame, Takao began picking up his clothes. "Uh – y-yeah, sorry."

Quietly, they both dressed, Midorima not sparing a glance at him. Takao should have expected this. He'd been following Midorima's career for as long as he could remember. He knew how volatile his temper was, and how bitchy he could get at times.

Takao knew but he was still too stupid to let go of this obssession of his.

As soon as Midorima was dressed, he got out of the room, leaving Takao inside, feeling like a fool.

He slid down to the floor dejectedly. Stupid stupid stupid...

00o0000o00o00o0o0o0o00oo000o


	9. Chapter 9

Sinfully Yours

0ooooo00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0

Whatever emotional rollercoaster Takao Kazunari felt inside the room he shared with Shin-chan, when he stepped out of it, carrying his small file case with him, he was the epitome of a focused manager, serious in his job.

Looking at the five handsome faces of GoM, the band he would handle for the next six months, he broke into a wide smile and said, "Alright, let me discuss to you the schedule for today..."

The first few hours of their day were devoted with speaking with the M/V producers. The producers shared their ideas about the next video. It was the first time that Kagami experienced conceptualizing in a big production like it so he was completely overwhelmed.

Aomine noticed and he thought Kagami looked adorable when he asked innocent questions or shared his naive ideas.

During one break, when the video director had to answer a call, Aomine nudged Kagami by the shoulder, "You look like a happy kid,"he told the red haired bassist.

Being in a very good mood, and since he was so excited that he would star in an actual music video(!), Kagami couldn't help but flush in happiness. "Yeah, it's great, huh? I'll be on TV."

Aomine snorted, flipping his chair backward and sitting astride it, resting his arms on the backrest. He laid his chin on top of his arms to watch Kagami comfortably. "You say that now. But once production begins you'll be so pissed because it's a lot of work. They'd shoot scenes repeatedly and you'll have to friggin' act in front of the camera over and over for the same lines in the chorus just so they can get different angles. If you ask me, I'd rather they shoot some couple running on the beach or something, or a bunch of groupies rocking to our song."

Kagami listened, entranced. "Is that so?"

Aomine felt like gloating, because he had Kagami's undivided attention. He felt like a rock star mentor who was initiating a breakthrough artist about what went on in show business. "If you ever need advise on anything, just ask me, okay? These shoots are unbelievably troublesome."

Kagami fowned. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," Aomine answered slyly and deep inside his hands were itching because he really wanted to run them over any part of Kagami's skin. Kagami looked so naive and adorable and badly in need of someone to show him the ropes... He was just so darn attractive!

"Sheeeesh, Daiki, stop discouraging him," Kuroko sniped from behind. "You love shooting M/Vs. You hog all the camera to yourself."

"Shut your trap, Tetsu!" Aomine barked, but it was without any heat. Sheepishly he turned to Kagami who couldn t decide if he would feel annoyed or amused. "Don't listen to him. He's lying."

Kagami snorted, "Yeah, I'll bet." Then he gave a rare smile to the blue haired guitarist. Okay, so the feeling was weird of course. It seemed that Aomine was doing his best to make him feel comfortable throughout the whole process of shootings and production meetings. He was being terribly sweet and helpful.

Kagami sighed, looking at the script of the M/V coming from the director. He needed something to distract him. Aomine was sitting too close, watching him lazily on his chair.

When their break extended for a few more minutes, and since everybody was doing something else, Kagami couldn't talk to anyone.

He kept on glancing at Aomine whose gaze never wavered from his face. Finally Kagami snapped, "Would you stop that!"

Aomine leaned back, raising his palms in a surrendering position. "Whoa, what did I do?"

Kagami looked around, hoping no one would notice their exchange. "For the past ten minutes, you've been looking at me like – like –"

Aomine smiled wickedly. "Like what?"

"Like I've got something on my face when I know I don't! Stop staring."

"I can't help it," Aomine drawled, loving Kagami's flustered expression.

"What?Why?" Kagami asked sharply, getting seriously irritated.

This time, Aomine didn't hide the naked desire in his eyes as he crossed his arms on his chest, his gaze running from the top of Kagami's fiery red hair, lingering on his slender neck, his pecs, and lastly, Aomine openly ogled his groin. "Why should I stop looking? You're a feast to my eyes, you know."

"Shut up! What if someone hears you!?" Kagami hissed, gritting his teeth, looking around frantically. Midorima was playing on his tablet, while Kise and Kuroko seemed to be in deep discussion about the M/V's script. Meanwhile, Takao was in another part of the room, talking on his phone. The other producer were busy with something on his laptop.

Aomine winked, delighted to see Kagami being nervous and paranoid. "I'm not touching, just looking. And besides, no one can hear what I'm saying. You're the one who looks guilty."

"Just shut up!"

"Okay, fine." Aomine did not bother hiding his sly smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oooo00oo00

During the next few days the band followed a strict routine. It was the start of gruelling weeks of endless recording, rehearsals and MV making.

The producers were happy enough that Kise and Kuroko's voice combination sounded more decent than they had expected. Of course when it came to vocal prowess, no one could beat Akashi, but being replacements, Kise and Kuroko did a great job on their vocals.

As for Midorima and Takao, since they shared the same room every night, they slept together several more times.

For that, Takao was extremely thankful and elated. Midorima may be a cold bastard outside the bedroom, but inside, oh boy... Suffice to say that Takao was getting hooked like a moth to a flame. He knew he was going to get hurt and be dumped eventually, once Midorima got tired of him. But at this point he did not care. The only downside was, after sex, Midorima did not like sleeping beside him.

If they fucked on Midorima's bed, he would demand that Takao move to his own right after the deed. And in the event that they did it on Takao's bed, Midorima would immediately up and leave to sleep on his own bed. Not once they did share warmth after fucking. Takao felt a little sad about it, since he had always loved to cuddle after sex with his past boyfriends. But well, it was more than enough that his dream had finally come true. For a big Midorima fan like him to start working with his idol was a fantasy every fan in the world would kill for to turn into a reality. And to have sex with him? Of course Takao wouldn't ask for anything more!

He and Midorima also settled into an easy camaraderie outside the bedroom. Of course Midorima was too quiet and self absorbed to open up about his life to Takao, but because they had become so familiar with each other, they could discuss anything regarding their work sensibly. Contrary to what other people thought about Midorima being a spoiled rotten rich kid who only reached his status because of his money, Takao found that his Shin-chan was actually the most practical and reasonable person in the band.

During their rehearsals, he would suggest the most sensible ideas, though sometimes he went overboard and he did not accept the other members' ideas that was why they couldn't help it but have clashes.

The good thing about GoM was that these boys really knew each other for a long time, since high school and college, so they were familiar with each other's good and bad attitudes. Thus, more than often, even though they would have misunderstandings, they were still able to iron them out and still be genuinely friends with each other.

Midorima and Aomine, no matter how many times they argued, seemed to be the closest in the bunch. Kise was still perenially acting like Kuroko's loyal follower. Kuroko often led from the sidelines, being a quiet guy that he was. And Kagami, since he was new, kept his opinions to himself, aways eager to prove himself to the band. He worked hard to earn their respect and Kuroko was right in recommending him. He did have talent.

0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagami knew he was in trouble. In deep deep trouble.

He had no confidence with what his body wanted anymore. Maybe because it was because of the fact that this was the first time a guy was openly flirting with him, pursuing him that everytime Aomine glanced his way his body reacted. It was just that, a weird paranoid reaction.

And it got worse during evenings. Especially since they shared the same room. Until now, Kagami was still afraid of the fact that Aomine may get up one night cross to his side and ravish him while he was sleeping. Though they had been rooming in together for close to a month now, Aomine had never done anything like it.

Sure Aomine loved to flirt, and he loved talking dirty about how he was sure he could make Kagami feel good with his mouth blah blah blah... But that was all. He just loved flirting like that. At night Kagami would bury himself underneath the blankets and rudely pretend to sleep just so they wouldn't have longer conversations.

"Hey, don't be so cold to me, Kagami!" Aomine would complain in a whiny voice.

And Kagami would always pretend to snore so that Aomine would leave him alone. Kagami knew he was being an ass, but he didn't know how much more of this teasing he could tolerate.

He was not some simpering girl who would blush everytime Aomine's fingers brushed his. But Kagami did. And he hated his body's reaction, as if it was super hyper aware of the bluenette's presence, and no matter what Aomine did, talking to him, leaning towards him, or even just glancing at him, Kagami's body would instinctively heat up.

It was preposterous.

Kagami had never ever reacted like this to a man before. And he didn't know what to do. He was not ready to cross to the other side and accept the reality that hey, maybe he was really gay. Or bi-sexual? He still liked women, he still got turned on by them. That part in him had not changed at all.

Kagami wished Aomine had been an ornery bastard that it would have been easy to just avoid him, stay away from him. But nooooo.

The bluenette did his best to flirt with Kagami every chance he got and be helpful in in teaching him what to do during rehearsals. Everytime Kagami needed help with the chords, Aomine would easily assist him, making sure that their music blended well together. It was so hard to stay cold to him since it was Aomine obviously reaching out to him and being nice to him.

Now this morning, Kagami woke up, his body feeling tired because they had recording sessions the whole day yesterday which ended way past midnight. He had managed to take a five minute shower and then he was falling into deep sleep. Aomine's case was the same so they barely exchanged "Goodnights" and afterwards they were both drooling in their sleep.

After roughly seven hours of sleep, Kagami was awaken by the pounding on their door. It was Kise, yelling loudly early in the morning. "Guys, wake up! Takao-san has already made breakfast! We need to be in the studio pronto!"

Kagami groaned, feeling the mother of all headaches come up as he tried to sit on his bed.

"GUUUYYYSSS..."

"Yeah! We're coming," Kagami yelled out, scratching his chest.

"Make sure you wake Aominecchi up, even if you have to drag him to the kitchen, okay?"

"Fine fine!"

Kagami listened as Kise bounded down the stairs. Honestly, he didn't know where the guy got his endless energy.

Kagami groaned, yawning so wide he felt tears sting his eyes. Time to get up. They had a lot of stuff to do today. He turned to his side, looking at Aomine's sleeping form.

It was as if a punch hit him in the gut. Not this again. Aaarrgghhh... On normal circumstances, Kagami woke up early and left Aomine to wake up for himself so he didn't have to deal with the state of undress the bluenette wanted to be in when he was sleeping.

It was doing something funny inside Kagami's insides whenever he saw Aomine's dark sculpted body exposed. Kagami didn't want to have to deal with his own body's reactions so as much as possible he didn't linger in the morning in the room with Aomine.

But he had to wake the bastard up.

Aomine, as usual was lying on his stomach, his thin sleeveless cotton shirt molding around his broad torso like second skin. Because of tossing and turning it had bunched up on his back, exposing his spine and half of his back. Aomine also slept like a kid in the sense that he always kicked away his blanket in the middle of the night.

Kagami gulped audibly, fighting his desire to stare at Aomine's perfectly exposed butt, only covered in skimpy boxers. Kagami had never really ogled a man's backside before. Even if he was interested, he always thought of how it would look like if he did stare at his straight friends' ass. It would be unusual, so he didn't do it.

But now. Oh, he was free to look. To look his fill.

Aomine groaned in his sleep, burying his face in his pillow. Kagami was jolted back to reality. He needed to overcome this – this strange fascination, one way or another.

Mustering all his courage, Kagami stepped beside the bed and shook the dark skinned guitarist on the shoulder. Shook him hard. "Oi! Get up! They're calling us for breakfast!"

"Hrrrmmmppphhhhh..." Aomine moaned, settling back to sleep.

"Oi! Wake up!" Kagami growled.

With a sleepy sigh, Aomine flopped on the bed backwards, perfectly revealing his massive morning hard-on to the startled bassist. Kagami felt all the blood rush to his head, his eyes travelling downward, until they focused on Aomine's crotch.

The bastard's skimpy boxers left nothing to the imagination.

Kagami gulped again, staring hard at Aomine's thick erection jutting against the fabric of his boxers. Kagami couldn't take his eyes off it. He licked his lips, suddenly feeling hot all over, his own shaft thickening inside his baggy shorts. His natural instinct when he was aroused was to cup his own groin, and Kagami slowly slid his palm to his stomack, going under his shirt, rubbing his heated skin.

His hand travelled downward and downward, wanting to get inside his shorts, his eyes still glued to the impressive girth of the bluenette...

A lazy drawl cut through the thick fog of desire in Kagami's brain. "Want a taste?"

Horrified, Kagami flinched. He was honestly startled by Aomine's voice. His hand left his stomach, clenching into a fist. When he looked at Aomine's eyes, expecting mockery there, he was surprised that none was in them. Instead, Aomine's dark eyes themselves held desire and he was looking at Kagami up and down as if he was breakfast.

Kagami stepped back multiple times until he was far enough from the other man's bed. "K-Kise called us f-f-for breakfast. I was just – uhh tryng to wake you up," he stammered.

Aomine's dark blue eyes were still smouldering in thick lust as he sat on his bed, his erection perfectly framed inside his boxers. "Hey. We're the only ones here. No one needs to know. I want to – touch you, Kagami. I know you want me too," Aomine said in his gentlest voice, knowing that if he showed even just a bit of aggression Kagami may bolt in fear.

"I – I – What the hell are you talking about?" Kagami shot back, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I can see you want it, too. There's something between us, Red. Don't deny me. Don't deny yourself," Aomine replied, his voice still soft.

"You're out of your mind. I'm – I'm going out. They're waiting for us." Kagami pivoted on his heels and left the room, almost running. When the door slammed shut, Aomine let out a shaky breath, frustrated beyond belief.

Damn. He wished he didn't find Kagami so attractive.

He'd been biding his time, taking things slow, not wanting to scare away the newcomer. He realized Kagami wasn't lying. Kagami was living so deep in the closet he probably had not accepted yet that he could also be attracted to people of the same sex. Aomine wanted badly to be the one to teach Kagami things.

Not only was Kagami hot, he was also a hard worker and a fast learner. He seldom complained even though they had gruelling tasks everyday. Aomine deeply respected the kind of work ethics Kagami had.

Aomine didn't want to admit it, it had only been less than a month since they met but the bluenette realized he was slowly falling for their new comer. An extremely closeted homo it wasn't even funny anymore.

Sighing, Aomine facepalmed, gritting his teeth. Now he would have to go through the unbearable ache of having his lust unsatisfied. Again. How would the band expect him to just keep his hands to himself when Kagami was always a whisper away from him, sitting close during their rehearsals?

"Dammit!" Aomine swore, grabbing his pants. He was mad at Kagami and he was mad at himself for falling so deeply for someone who couldn't accept who he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, am I going too slow? Hehehe... One thing's for sure, Kagami has a lot to pay back for. LOL.


	10. Chapter 10

Sinfully Yours

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagami, trying to hide the pissed expression on his face, went down the stairs to the dining room, where all the other boys were. Kise and Kuroko were busily talking to each other, while Takao was wearing an apron, fawning all over Midorima.

Kagami groaned. He was getting sick of these couples! He didn't want to see any man to man affections first thing in the morning.

He pulled back a chair roughly and sat down, avoiding eye contact. Takao saw him and immediately got the frying pan, where the chao fan was. "Ohayou, Kagami-kun!"

"Mornin'," Kagami replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Since he had lived in the States for a long time, he drank coffee as much as tea now. He waited until Takao put enough serving of chao fan on his plate before saying thank you.

As always, Takao's meals were scrumptious. When the band learned that Takao could cook like a pro, they stopped ordering take outs, asking Takao to cook regularly for them. Which Takao wholeheartedly obliged.

They learned that before Takao became an talent manager, he worked as a station chef in a couple of Western restaurants in Osaka. French and Italian were his specialties, though he was also proficient in cooking washoku. Or better yet, Chinese food.

The boys of GoM decided Takao was their best manager ever.

Kagami wolfed down a couple of spoonfuls and before he nearly choked he was able to say to their manager, "Best chao fan I've ever tasted. Thanks, man."

Takao smiled brightly. "No sweat, Kagami-kun. Knock yourself out, there's still plenty in the pan. Where's Aomine-kun?"

And then Kagami choked on his rice.

He drank as much water as he could, still avoiding eye contact. Kise accused, "Didn't you wake him up?"

"I did," Kagami replied, coughing.

"So where is he? If he's late again – "

"Would you quit yer yappin', Kise! Is it a mortal sin to take a dump in the morning?" Aomine growled from the entrance of the kitchen.

Kise scrunched up his nose. "Eeeww. Gross."

"Here, eat up!" Takao quipped, putting chao fan on Aomine's plate. Aomine eyed his seat, which was directly facing Kagami's. Most mornings they sat like this, because the other two couples would often sit next to each other so the seats left were always on each side of the table facing each other.

Aomine sat down, head bowed low, not looking at Kagami. It was the quietest breakfast for the both of them, amidst the chattering around the table. They ate with their heads down, not joining the conversations.

Finally Kuroko snapped, "Are you listening, you two?"

Both Aomine and Kagami looked up, first at each other, then flushing, and at Kuroko. "What is it, Tetsu?" Aomine muttered.

"Takao-san is telling us our schedule for tomorrow evening. It's Director Okawa's birthday party. Do you want to go?"

Kagami frowned. He still didn't know all the bigwigs in the industry here in Japan but he knew this Okawa person must be a really influential entity. For Kagami's benefit, Kise explained, "He's a director from a huge recording label. Our agency is affiliated with them, though not direct business partners. So Director Okawa also signs up artists from different agencies."

Kuroko went on, "Different artists from other agencies are coming to his party."

"S-so, we're invited?" Kagami asked.

"Obviously. We wouldn't be asking if we werent't," Midorima grumbled, adjusting his glasses.

Kagami scratched his head, embarrassed for being a slowpoke. Aomine, all of sudden, slammed down his glass on the table and faced Midorima. "He just asked a perfectly normal question! You didn't have to be a smartmouth, Midorima," he snarled at the green haired drummer.

Kagami's eyes widened. He didn't expect Aomine to get mad just because Midorima dissed him.

Midorima simply raised an eyebrow, surprised that Aomine would show this aggression over one small comment he made towards the new bassist.

Aomine glared at Kuroko. "He's getting on my nerves. It's bad enough that he's a smartmouth all the time while we're recording and he has to be sarcastic in the house, too?"

Kuroko tried to placate him. "Cool your head. It was nothing."

"Nothing? He's always like that! Kagami was just being polite and –"

Kagami suddenly reached for his arm, gripping it tightly. When Aomine turned to him, Kagami just shook his head. He didn't want the bandmates to go at each other's throats just because of a silly comment. Aomine looked at Kagami, and huffing, he pulled back his arm, going back to eat.

Silence ruled the table.

All of them were astounded at Aomine's reaction and defense of Kagami. Sure, Midorima was always grumpy and a smartmouth but no one actually bullied Kagami in the house for Aomine to come to his defense like that.

Takao cleared his throat. "So – ahhh – we're going, right?"

Kise squeaked. "Yeah! Yeah, we should!"

After a few more minutes, the boys finished their meals, cleaned up their plates and went to their rooms to take a shower, leaving Kagami and Aomine still eating their breakfast.

Aomine was eating quietly, trying to finish his chao fan as fast as he could.

Kagami, confused as to what he should do, kept on eating, too while glancing up at Aomine frequently. Their eyes met.

The corner of Aomine's mouth twitched into a smile. Right there and then Kagami thought he would forgive the bluenette for all those times that he sexually harrassed him. There was just no point holding a grudge against Aomine, especially if he looked this apologetic.

"Hey, Kagami..." he started.

Kagami swallowed his food then looked at him. "Hmm?"

"You're not mad – from before, right? From this morning?"

"Oh. That. Uhm, it's okay..."

Aomine let out a sigh of relief. "Great. So we're good, huh?"

"Don't worry about it."

"'Kay."

Kagami bit his lip, hesitating. "Uhh – "

"Yeah?" Aomine drawled.

"Thanks. With Midorima-san. You didn't have to tell him off like that. It was –"

Aomine huffed again. "He's a prick!"

"It's okay. He's not bad or anything. I guess the answer to my question was really pretty obvious." Kagami pulled back his chair, carrying his empty plate to the sink. "Thanks again, man."

Aomine nodded at him. "Anytime, pal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was in the middle of a break from recording when Midorima felt the muscles on his back ache again. He had been feeling this pain for a couple of days now. It must be because of constant drumming and he would sometimes get into the groove of it and be forceful in his drum rolls. At the end of the sessions, his back would ache all over.

As usual, Takao was hovering over each of the GoM member, asking if they needed anything. When he noticed Midorima huddled in one corner, trying to massage his weary shoulder, he immediately went to him. "Hey, is something wrong?" he asked the drummer gently.

Midorima shook his head, still rubbing his shoulder and anything he could reach on his back. "Nothing. I'm fine," he answered curtly.

Takao watched him with concern. "Would you like a massage?"

Midorima opened his eyes and looked around. "I don't think it would look good right now."

"Uhh, yeah. But tell you what. I'll give you the best damned massage when we get back home. Is that okay?"

Midorima had to smile at Takao's eagerness. His willingness to please him out of all the boys in GoM. Takao could easily hook up with all the other guys since they were all single in the house – except for that red haired hypocrite Kagami, of course – but instead, Takao chose him, Midorima. And Midorima knew he was not easy to get along with. Why Takao was so enamored with him, Midorima didn't know.

At times like these, when Takao was being so sweet to him, Midorima wished they could be alone so they could at least kiss. Sure he hated PDA. But he was just a guy. A hot blooded male. And he had to admit that Takao, so far, had been the hottest fuck buddy he had ever had over the years. Not that there was a lot. Midorima hated sharing his space with anyone so he did not have any type of relationship with anyone – man or woman – that lasted longer than a one night stand. Sometimes two night stands. But no more than that.

How many times had he and Takao slept together, anyway? They had been rooming in for almost a month and they had hit the sack five or six times?

Midorima had to wonder at himslef. He should be losing interest in Takao by now. But Takao proved to be the most attentive, helpful and caring manager that GoM had ever had. And he was pretty talented in bed himself. So Midorima thought it would be a waste to start avoiding him.

Midorima smiled. "I'll take you up on that,manager-san."

Takao leered at him. "Wouldn't want to disappoint my artist, y'know?"

The two of them continued looking lasciviously at each other, oblivious to the fact that Kagami was openly watching them. Watching them as they flirted with each other.

To other people they may look like a talent and his manager goofing around, but to Kagami, who knew the real score between Midorima and Takao, that they were sleeping together, Kagami couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

He didn't have to witness this kind of interaction in the workplace. He hated to admit it but he felt both vexed and – and somewhat jealous when he would see Midorima and Takao, or Kise and Kuroko discreetly flirting with each other even while in the middle of work.

No one else would notice since the boys knew how to be careful with their actions, but it was in the little touches they gave each other,like how Kuroko would lovingly reach up and ruffle Kise's hair whenever the blonde got all the difficult notes right. Or when Takao would casually lean against Midorima when they talked. Sometimes, Midorima would unconsciously pat Takao's shoulder. And of course, Kise, being Kise, not a day passed by that he didn't cop a feel from Kuroko.

So why did he feel jealous about these exchanges? Because Kagami didn't know if he would be open-minded enough to accept that he, yes, he also wanted to have this intimate sort of interaction with another male. He was jealous of them because they could express what they wanted with whoever they wanted.

Once this gig was over and he went back to LA he couldn't imagine suddenly going to gay bars to hook up with guys there. His family and friends all knew he was straight!

No, Kagami couldn't have this kind of lifestyle. He would be a college professor after he graduated from his masters. All he wanted was to play instruments for a while, and he was also earning a lot from this gig so who was he to complain about all the hard work?

However, once it was done, he would go back to the US, back to his old circle of friends, whom he knew would be horrified if they learned that he became suddenly gay when he came home to Japan for a short stint.

Aomine sat quietly beside him, playing lazily with his guitar chords but he couldn't help watching Kagami's face as the bassist studied their drummer and manager.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, everybody, that's a wrap!" yelled the album director as the band finished recording their last song for the day. They had ten takes for this song, even though they had rehearsed it really well since yesterday.

It seemed that everyone had been making mistakes so they had to repeat the recording over and over. Kagami felt bad because he had to admit to himself that he could not concentrate. He was called out three times for not having the right timing on his ad lib part. It was really embarrassing.

Midorima did not ride on his bike this day so he was hitching in Aomine's car, as well as Takao. Kise and Kuroko were riding in Kise's Toyota.

Since Kagami always rode beside Kagami on the passenger seat,tonight was no different. The two men sat awkwardly in the car, while waiting for Takao and Midorima. The two were held up somewhere inside the studio.

Kagami was looking out from his car window, deliberately turned away from Aomine, hoping the bluenette wouldn't engage him in any kind of conversation. More flirting wasn't what he needed right now, especially when he was this confused about himself, his desires, his goals in life. He'd like to think that accepting the fact that he might be gay wouldn't change anything in the future.

But who was he kidding? If he wanted to be a respectable professor in a prestigious university, there shouldn't be any rumor attached to his name. He just couldn't see himself opening up his desires to anyone back home in LA.

What Kagami needed was for this album to be finished, the tour to be done so he could peacefully go back home to LA. Back to his books, his papers, his old life.

Was that what he really wanted? In all honesty, Kagami didn't know anymore. But because he was really confused right now, all the more that he should not make any drastic decision for himself, which he might just regret later.

Finally, Midorima and Takao appeared, getting inside the vehicle. Aomine started the engine, snorting, "What the hell took you so long? Had a quickie in the washroom?"

Kagami rolled his eyes at the crude joke.

Takao giggled. "I wish!"

Midorima leaned back and groaned softly, reaching for his back. All at once, Takao was fussing over him. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

Kagami heard the faint voices of the couple in the backseat talking about Midorima's back ache. Then there was rustling and when Kagami looked at the rear view mirror, he found Midorima bent over while Takao was gently massaging his back.

Kagami knew he shouldn't watch since this was an intimate moment between the two. But he couldn't help it. He was mesmerized by the dynamics of the two men, who acted very manly while in the presence of strangers, all the while being lovers themselves!

Kagami kept on watching as Midorima turned around, whispering something to Takao. Takao nodded and leaned forward. Right there and then, their lips met in an open mouthed kiss. Midorima hooked an arm around Takao's neck, pulling him closer, while his other hand roughly grabbed their Takao's ass.

Kagami gasped and turned away from the scene. His face suddenly flamed. He didn't need to see that!

Aomine, curious as to what caused Kagami's reaction, also looked at the rear view mirror. When he found the two groping each other at the back seat, he barked, "Hey, my car isn't some love hotel, you couple of pervs! Wait 'til we get home!"

Kagami heard Takao apologizing and Midorima growling "Shut up" but he pretended he was not in the same vehicle as with those three. He just wasn't prepared for this kind of shit.

Mercifully Aomine did not make any further comment. When they got home Kagami immediately ran to his room, falling onto his bed. He should have been prepared for this. Those guys were all gay – bi-sexual – whatever! Of course they would do those kinds of things in private. They were only discreet if they were in the company of other people, but in the house, it would be natural for the boys to flirt as much as they wanted.

The door of the room opened, and Aomine entered, looking baffled himself. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Kagami sat up, frowning. "I'm fine."

"I already told them to stop doing that with you around. Sorry. They could be insensitive sometimes and with you being new –"

"Tell me. Is that something normal for you guys?" Kagami suddenly asked, his face hardening.

"Normal?" Aomine echoed.

"T-That! Kissing, making out... while other people are looking."

Aomine shook his head. "Midorima and I have known each other since high school. We've made out in the same room with different partners before so I'm not like 'other people' to him. He just forgot you were there, and the car was really dark so –"

"The thing is, you want me to be like that!" Kagami pointed out, standing.

Aomine was taken aback by that comment. "Whoa. What does it have anything to do with me? With us? I don't get it."

"W-well, you want me to be gay..."

Aomine had to chuckle dryly at that. "You are gay."

"NO, I'M NOOT!" Kagami snarled. "You think it's so easy! You're not the one who's going to go back to LA after this. You're not the one who has to be with straight homophobic friends all the time. You guys are having the time of your life here, kissing your boyfriends and such!"

Aomine argued, "I didn't tell you to join any gay parade back in LA! You don't have to be out and proud if you don't want to. If you haven't noticed all of us here are also discreet about our preferences. The guys just can't hide it in front of you because you're part of the band now. There's no point in hiding it from you, do you understand?"

"No, I don't. I just – don't. I don't want it! I don't want this kind of – of - environment."

Aomine looked at him with contempt. "Well, it's too late to back out now, since you've signed that contract and you're tied to us until the tour is over."

"I'm not backing out, okay. That's not what this means!"

"Then what?"

Kagami also didn't know what he wanted to say. All the band members of GoM slept with women and men alike, that part could not be helped. He didn't have to be so affected with their choice of bed partners. He didn't understand why he was, though.

"Look, Aomine, I can't be gay. I can't be. My life after this – the tour... All of this is temporary. My life after the band is – There's no place for someone who's gay in my life. I'm sorry. I cannot be – like you."

"Not even if you – you know – have sex with guys and just marry a woman if you really want to pretend that you're straight? Lots of men do it all the time." Aomine suggested in a hopeful tone.

Kagami shook his head. "I fully intend to marry a woman. I've never had any issues with any woman I've taken to my bed. I'm satisfied with my sex life with women. Experimenting with a – uhh – a guy will just add complications to my life that I do not want. I've lived all my life with not having sex with a man before. I don't see why it should change now."

Aomine tried one more time. "But don't you want to see what you're missing all this time? Just come to bed with me. Just once and I'll show you how good it feels."

"Stop, okay?" Kagami waved his hand.

"You're afraid that if you sleep with me you'll realize –"

"So what?" Kagami snarled. "So what if I realize something? I told you. ' I can't be gay! My family will be heartbroken. My friends will never – accept me. My job – My professors – Okay, look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. And this will be the last time we'll discuss this. I don't like opening myself up like this. But I owe it to you since you've been chasing after me all this time. Dude, it's never gonna happen, okay? I want us to be friends. That's all."

With an air of finality, Kagami held out his hand in a manly way, as if they were agreeing on an international peace treaty.

Aomine just looked at him, disappointed.

Kagami lifted his hand higher. "Friends. That's all I can offer."

With a long heavy sigh, Aomine came forward and clasped the proferred hand. They shook hands tightly, so tight it hurt. "I could have made it really good for you, Red."

Kagami shook his head. "I don't sleep with men."

Aomine nodded. "Then I respect your decision."

When they let go of each other, they did not immediately move away. Instead they merely stared at each other, calculatingly. When Aomine realized Kagami was really serious, he was the one to first back away. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll take mine downstairs." The main bathroom was in the first floor. That one had the bath tub in it.

"Okay."

Aomine sighed again.

And that was the end of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm trying to build up the Midotaka in the background since they will be the last couple that would develop in the story. Spoilers! Hehehe...

So in the midst of AoKaga we'll find bits of Midotaka. Actually, in my storyline, Midotaka will take up the longest character development and progression. Kisekuro is the easiest, in terms of getting together since they already both like each other so I don't want to put too much tension in this couple.

I think the in-the-closet theme of Aokaga and open-relationship theme of Midotaka are enough. And oh yeah, spoilers, Midotaka would have lots of side dishes. All part of the story, though. I want a complete development from being fubus to serious, committed lovers.

It's gonna be long but I hope you'll be patient enough to find out what's going to happen. Ciao! Thanks for the kudos!


	11. Chapter 11

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

X

Aomine slept that night thinking he should really give up on Kagami. Yeah, he should. That guy was acting out the biggest farce in his life. But so what? It wasn't Aomine's problem anymore.

Maybe there really wasn't anything there for them but being friends. Sadly he had to accept that.

On his side of the bedroom, Kagami tried hard to find sleep, relieved that one of his problems had been solved – Aomine's persistent seduction. It wasn't going to lead anywhere anyway.

But maybe – maybe –

Naaaahh...

It was over and done with. Finished.

X

The next morning was a Sunday so they didn't have anything to do for the day. They would just have to get ready for Okawa-san's birthday party in the evening.

Since it was a lazy day, the boys took their time relaxing. As usual, it was Takao in the kitchen who was whipping up something tasty for the band, while Midorima and Kise played video games in the Living room. Kuroko was working some on more song compositions in his room. Aomine was reclining on the couch, watching as Midorima beat Kise in their Final Fantasy game over and over. The blonde would wail and compalin that Midorima knew some cheat codes but the drummer would only growl about how inept Kise was in these games and could they play a more challenging one?

Aomine couldn't help but smirk as he drank his can of ice cold beer, watching the two snipe at each other like they were real brothers who grew up in the same household.

It got Aomine thinking, five, ten years from now, would they be doing the same thing? Would they still play for the same band, live in the same house together?

What about settling down, getting married to some woman that their agency would choose for them? The thought was upsetting. Because as far as he knew, this was perfect. He loved being with his friends like this. If things would change, Aomine hoped they'd be given a long long time to continue enjoying this kind of lifestyle.

Kagami came downstairs, fresh from sleep, still rubbing the weariness out of his eyes. Immediately Aomine sat up. He didn't know why, but just now he got nervous when he saw the bassist. Maybe because starting from now, Aomine had to work hard in subduing his attraction, in order for their friendship to work.

Kagami sat on the couch near the guitarist, taking note of his beer. "Having that for breakfast?"

"It's eleven, now, doofus," Aomine shot back good naturedly. "It's brunch for you. Takao's making some katsudon."

"Yum. I like that," Kagami said, trying to strike up a normal conversation with Aomine. He owed it to the bluenette to act like a regular friend. They both needed to adjust.

Aomine was rather thankful Kagami was also doing his part and not just avoiding him completely. Besides, they worked together. Their jobs would suck if they continued to have issues with one another.

"I'll just get some coffee," Kagami said, standing up.

Aomine just nodded.

Midorima watched them in his peripheral vision, snorting to himself, pitying Aomine for falling for someone so hard, so fast. And the worst of it was, he had to fall for a fag who had the worst case of in-denial syndrome. How cruel.

X

Xx

That night, Takao borrowed one of the vans of the agency so that he could drive all the boys to the hotel of the party in just one vehicle.

For sure there was going to be some red carpet photo op, since Director Okawa's birthday party was a big showbiz event. It was Takao's responsibility to take care of all his boys this night.

Since this was a semi-formal event, GoM couldn't go there with their usual attire, dyed T-shirts, ripped jeans and bandanna wrapped around their heads. They needed to compromise with their manager when it came to events like this.

Okay, so the boys couldn't leave the house if not in their jeans. Takao had to yield to that. But they had to at least wear semi-formal shirts and jackets.

Back in their room, Aomine was buttoning up his shirt infront of the closet mirror, the fabric clinging to his toned body perfectly. At six feet three inches, Aomine's height gave him an advantage when it came to fashion. No matter how shabby or cheap his clothes looked, once he wore them he could still carry them like an athlete model, given that he was broad and muscular.

He was the perfect guy that twinks flocked to in any club he went to. In the past Aomine used to go for the twinks type. But over time, his tastes changed. It was just too bad that the only person whom he found extremely attractive these days did not want to have anything to do with him.

Let's just be friends. Blech. It was something a character in a shoujo manga would say.

The door creaked open, revealing Kagami in a dark shirt/coat combination which Kise lent him. Kise loved fashion and when the blonde saw the boring outfits Kagami had, decided to give him some make-over. Shyly, the red haired bassist stepped inside, ironing the front of his jacket. He looked nervous.

"Are you ready? Takao-san's calling us. The van's here."

Aomine glanced at the newcomer. He knew, since it was Kise helping Kagami with his attire, Aomine knew it was going to look good. Kise's hands could work magic like that. But Aomine simply was not expecting Kagami to look like he was also another ad model who stepped out of a magazine.

His clothes were all tight, from his jacket, down to his jeans (again, borrowed from Kise). They molded around his body like second skin, and it also showed how buff and muscular Kagami was. Most of the times he wore loose clothes that Aomine would find it hard to make out his body's shape.

But now.

Aomine wanted to whistle.

Whistle and lick his lips and do some licking in the other parts of Kagami's body as his red hair was slicked back with gel, giving him a serious and posh look. As if he was some actor going to an awards night.

Aomine sucked in his breath harshly. I can do this.

He smiled at Kagami as he wore his own jacket. "Let's go." He hoped the erection he was suddenly sporting was not obvious behind his pants.

X

Xxx

"Oh, my. Look at you," Takao crooned as he looked at the five members of GoM coming out of the house. The boys' fashion were usually rugged and casual, but now that they all cleaned up some, they were looking close to the celebrities that they really were. "All of you look great!"

Kise grinned. "You don't look so bad yourself, Manager-san."

Takao gripped the front of his suit jacket. "Thanks, Kise. So, guys, get in the van. We have a party to enjoy!"

The black van was enormous, which meant there was ample space for all of them. Midorima sat at the furthest back, tinkering with his cellphone. Kise made sure he and Kuroko were sitting next to each other, of course. Aomine decided to sit beside Takao in front so that he did not have to endure such close spaces with Kagami. Goodness knew how hard his dick already was.

When they got to the party, the van was greeted by a huge papparazzi. They kept on taking pictures of the van while it was still trying to park.

It was the first time Kagami was dealing with something as big as this. He had experienced it in the airport when he first got here in Japan but this was a true social event where the photogs were allowed to snap away.

"Remember, you have to pose on the red carpet before you get into the ballroom," Takao instructed as he parked the vehicle.

Kise was the only one who loved parties like this. As for the rest of GoM, this was a necessity that they needed to go through. It was part of the job to go on elegant affairs like this.

The boys of GoM did as they were told. They had been doing it for years so they were pretty used to all the attention, of fans asking for autographs, of reporters asking outrageous questions. Kagami was also asked by a mediaman about how he felt being the newest member of GoM. He had already rehearsed what to say and in a smooth manner, he was able to answer all their questions.

"Nice one, Taiga," Kuroko commented.

Kagami grinned boyishly.

As they were entering the hotel, accompanied by Takao and some bodyguards, the crowd behind them began cheering again. Another famous personality or group had arrived,then.

The boys of GoM turned back to see who it was walking on the red carpet.

A collective gasp, groan and mutterings rose from GoM. Kagami craned his neck to see who it was.

"Akaaaashiiiii!" the crowd was chanting.

Kagami winced. Uh-oh. So Akashi was also attending the party. The huge purple haired guy beside him was undoubtedly Murasakibara, the bassist he replaced. Two other men stood in the group, for sure the new members of Akashi's band.

In that short time, Kagami studied the former leader and vocalist of GoM. Of course he had seen pictures of the charismatic guy but seeing him in person blew Kagami away.

He really had heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being red and his left being yellow. He was not very tall, maybe five eight or five nine, in Kagami's estimation, but the way he stood on that red carpet, the way he waved at his fans, completely spoke volumes of how confident he was as a person.

His dark gray suit looked expensive, down to his black Ferragamo shoes. His bandmates were also wearing suits but it was Akashi who stood out. He was handsome and he knew it, using h is pearly white smiles to the best of their advantage. He smiled at the cameras like a pro, looking relaxed and at ease with all the attention he was getting.

Everything was happening so fast. There were so many people aound them it was chaotic.

Akashi glanced at GoM, his smile widening. In a gesture of camaraderie, he walked over to where the group was, loudly calling out, "Kuroko! What a pleasant surprise! How are you?"

Kise and Midorima both stood stiff, watching as the handsome former GoM approached, his arms wide, a million dollar smile on his face.

Takao wanted GoM to move along and finally enter the hotel, but because of what Akashi was doing, the mediamen were all expecting some sort of "explosive reunion" between the former bandmates. He especially studied Midorima, who, under his glasses, was staring at Akashi, completely entranced.

Takao bit the inside of his cheek. He had learned from a few people in the business, those who knew what went on in backstages, that Midorima had been in love with this red haired cheater for a long time. Based from the band's history that Takao had gleaned, Akashi and Midorima were the first two members of the band and it wasn't named GoM yet.

Midorima was like a loyal follower of Akashi since it was Akashi who had discovered his musical talent. Akashi had also been the one to teach him how to play drums in junior high. Midorima had hung on his every word, almost kissing the ground he walked on.

Then in highschool, the rest of GoM were discovered, namely Kuroko, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara. Akashi especially showed interest in Kuroko because the blue haired boy could compose songs well. In the end they were the ones who worked closely, Midorima forgotten.

Takao was sure Midorima was still hung up on this red haired slut. Physically speaking, Akashi was perfect. His eyes were beautiful, no matter how mismatched they were in color, fringed by long eyelashes which looked like a porcelain doll's. His skin was mooth, unblemished. He looked dapper in anything he wore. He was multi-talented, a composer and all around musician. His movie star looks could land him in any fashion and beauty magazine in the country.

No wonder Midorima had always been obsessed with him.

When Akashi made his move to embrace Kuroko, amidst the flashing lights, Takao noted the hurt expression on Kise's face, and the angry one on Midorima.

Takao sighed, not sure if knowing his boys' histories was anvantage or not. When Akashi, his arm still wrapped around a tense looking Kuroko, was able to pose gamely for a few pictures, with the other GoM members in the background, Takao finally stepped in and pulled Kuroko towards him.

In a steely voice, Takao said, "Excuse me, Akashi-san. But GoM needs to get going."

Akashi flashed a mega watt smile at Takao. "Yes? And who are you?"

Oh, I'm someone you don't want to screw with,whore. Takao also smiled. "I'm GoM's new manager. Boys, let's all get inside, shall we? I'm sure Akashi-san and his band still have a few more interviews to do."

Right there and then, Takao walked into the hotel entrance, still dragging Kuroko along. Kise followed faithfully. Aomine and Kagami shrugged at each other and also followed.

It was Midorima who was left standing there, unable to move, still gazing down at Akashi. Akashi smiled up at him. "Well, hello, Mido-kun. How's it going?"

It wasn't everyday that the grumpy smartmouth could get tongue tied, but whenever Akashi spoke to Midorima he just couldn't form all the words he wanted to say. Plus the fact that a hundred cameras were still flashing lights around them.

Midorima opened his mouth to speak, to answer Akashi's question when a shrill voice called out, "Come on, Midorima! Let's get going! MOVE!"

Midorima made a low growling noise in his throat, annoyed at Takao for disrupting his conversation with Akashi. But he had to paste a smile on his face for all the world to see. So he bowed to Akashi in respect and said his farewell, vowing to himself to wring Takao's neck first chance he got.

When he was within arm's distance he snapped at Takao, "What's with you?"

Takao raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean what's with me? You're blocking the entryway with all of you standing there like that. If you want a sappy reunion with that – that Akashi then wait until Director Okawa's speech is over. You can talk all you want later!"

Midorima grumbled, "You're bitchy tonight."

"Let's just get inside. I still have to look for your seats in the ballroom."

The speech would be done in the huge ballroom of the hotel, where fifty VIP tables were set for the celebrity guests and then the partygoers were supposed to move into the cocktail lounge to drink the night away.

Takao knew he was getting jealous as hell, just by seeing Midorima making googly eyes at that Akashi but he couldn't help it. Even if Takao knew he had no right to feel this way, he still felt bad that until now, Akashi was the one Midorima was obsessed with.

X

Xxxx

Please forgive me because I don't know how red carpets are done. Hahaha. I just made something up.

Anyway, this party is so pivotal to the story. Lots of things would happen here. Which will ultimately lead to hook ups and more hookups between our boys. Hehe... Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Sinfully Yours

X

Xx

The party was a blast.

Food and wine overflowed. Director Okawa made sure all his VIP guests, singers, actors, producers and directors were all having a great time.

Kagami couldn't believe he was actually in a place like this, living like a real celebrity. Being snapped at by photographers, hobnobbing with famous people – these were the stuff of dreams!

During dinner, all six of them were seated on their table,the one reserved for GoM, though the table was an eight seater. While eating, official agency photographers flashed their cameras at them. Director Okawa had just made a speech about the label's future projects and everyone was in a cheery mood.

The seat beside Kagami was empty. He was sitting next to Kise. For some reason, Aomine decided to sit facing him, as was the usual case in the house. One elderly woman approached Kagami and bowed respectfully, "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Kagami looked up, wiping his mouth with a napkin before he replied, "It's empty. There's only six of us here."

"Oh, good!" the woman chirped. "You see, there had been a mix-up in our table and I'm missing one seat for one of my talents. Is it okay if she sits here?"

Kagami nodded politely. The woman squeezed Kagami's shoulder, "Thank you." Then she called out a name from the other table. "Fumiko! Over here, please. I got you a seat!"

A delicate and angelic voice spoke behind Kagami. "Thank you, manager-san."

Kagami was easily charmed by the lovely voice so he turned around and found a pretty young woman standing behind him. She was wearing a simple yet elegant LBD, which showed off her slender figure. Kagami had always been a hips-man so his eyes discreetly went to her hip area, which he found to be adequately round, perfect for a man's two broad hands to span.

Kagami stood and pulled up the chair next to him so that the woman could sit. They bowed to each other the Japanese way before she finally sat.

"Hello, I'm Kagami Taiga. Pleased to meet you."

"Hai. I'm Yara Fumiko, I'm pleased to meet you, too."

Kagami looked at his bandmates expectantly, waiting for everyone to also introduce himself, but all of them just nodded to the girl, which meant that they already knew each other.

Kagami was suddenly nervous, sittng so close to a pretty little thing like Fumiko. He figured it was just a natural reaction of a man when he was introduced to a new woman, given that she was really a cute one.

There was a jazz band playing onstage during dinner and the GoM boys took their time savoring their food, chatting leisurely.

Several times Fumiko's and Kagami's elbow bumped while they sliced their steak. At first they laughed it off. But after several more times they decided it was a good ice breaker and they began talking. Kagami learned that Fumiko was part of an all-girl group (the one from the other table), like an idol group which heavily used the bubble gum sound of JPOP.

Fumiko was obviously a GoM fan, since she looked so happy to be sharing a table with them and she always smiled at each member respectfully.

Aomine was picking on his food, watching Kagami and Fumiko talking to each other. He had suddenly lost his apetite.

X

Xx

When dinner was over, most of the guests moved to the cocktail lounge/bar for a few drinks. Kise and Kuroko sat next to each other by the bar, while Aomine stood in between their stools.

Takao and Midorima had disappeared somewhere.

Aomine looked around. "Where's Kagami?"

"He was here a while ago," Kise said, looking around, too. " He said he was just going to get a drink. Oh – there he is and he is actually surrounded..."

Aomine looked in the direction where Kise was pointing at. True enough, Kagami was standing in the middle of the floor, surrounded by five pretty young girls, Fumiko included, who seemed to be attached closely to his arm. This was obviously the girl group that Fumiko belonged to.

Aomine's eyes darkened in jealousy, tasting bitter rage in his mouth. He wanted to storm there and sweep Kagami off his feet, take him away from all those women whose faces were heavily painted with make-up. His grip on his shotglass tightened.

Kise noticed it, too and sighed. "Man, you gotta let this one go. He's trying so hard to be – a regular straight guy."

Aomine scoffed, "So I'm what? Shattering his illusions or something?"

"You also like women so you should understand," Kise reasoned out.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't hide behind them just because I can't take the fact that I like men,too. I'm attracted to both and right now it's him I want the most," Aomine muttered.

Kuroko spoke up softly, holding his glass of whiskey. "He doesn't see it that way, Daiki. Ever since we were kids, Kagami has always been a serious straitlaced person. He's the type who doesn't like complications."

Aomine inhaled sharply and drank his glassful of whiskey in one gulp, wincing in pain. He raised his glass to the bartender who poured him another shot. Which he downed again in another second. When he was done coughing, his eyes were brimming with tears. Sympathetically, Kise rubbed his back up and down. "There, there. We can't all get what we want, Aominechhi. Why don't you try hooking up with someone?"

Before Aomine could answer Kuroko interrupted, "Guys, we're almost done with the album. We're too much in public eye right now since Akashi left. I would appreciate it if you're extra discreet about your conquests. Or if you can abstain for a little while. Of course, if it's women, then there's no problem."

Kise scratched his head. "Uhhh, yeah... I forgot. Maybe you should get a woman in the meantime, Aominecchi. Just to take the edge off."

All the liquor that Aomine drank went straight to his head so he was feeling kinda dizzy. Damn Kagami! Damn him, his pride, his principles!

A woman wasn't what he needed right now.

Slamming his glass down on the counter, he tried to stand straight. "I'm leaving this shit hole," he slurred.

Kise frowned. "We came in one van, remember? You don't have your car."

"I'll take a cab. When you see Takao, tell him I left."

"Wait – Wait – "

"Let him go, Kise. He's not that drunk anyway," Kuroko calmly told the blond guitarist. Kise sat back down on his stool, watching as Aomine squeezed himself through the sea of bodies on the floor.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Poor guy," Kise said.

Kagami was having the time of his life, being surrounded by women in their small dresses, hanging on his every word. Having lived in the States for a long time, he was used to associating with open minded aggressive women. Actually, he found it a major turn on if the woman he was dating was strong and opinionated. He just didn't think that Japanese women these days could also be as assertive as Westerners. Or maybe it was because they were in show business. And in this kind of industry, if you were the type of person with no spine, you wouldn't survive one day.

Fumiko and the girls were talking about one of their experiences in their concert when out of the corner of his eye, Kagami saw Aomine pass by.

Kagami disentangled himself away from Fumiko and stepped forward to the blue haired guitarist. "Hey, Aomine, come here. I'm speaking to Fumi-chan's idol group. You know they held a concert in –"

Aomine turned to him, and Kagami had to flinch at the white hot anger he saw in the guitarist's eyes. Aomine glared pointedly at him, then turned away rudely.

And without further ado, Aomine walked out, leaving Kagami shocked in the middle of the floor. What happened? Why did Aomine look so mad?

He was just about to follow him through the crowd but the group of girls pulled him back and continued to tell him their kyaa kyaa stories. Kagami frowned, lost in thought.

"Hey, Kagami, after this the girls are going to an izakaya. There's one nearby. There'll be some other guys too. Would you like to come with us?" Fumiko asked eagerly, clinging to his arm.

Kagami could honestly say he was enjoying these girls' company, and this would be his first time to really go out with other people, aside from GoM. Ever since he came here to Japan, it had always been about work work work.

Kagami wanted to say yes but he couldn't shake away the expression he saw in Aomine's face. Aomine seemed mad at him!

Fumiko tugged at his arm. "Kagami?"

He nodded hesitantly. "O-okay. Sure. I'll just go tell my manager."

"Great!"

X

X

Xx

Kise and Kuroko were left in the bar, drinking quietly. They were chatting about what kind of M/V they would shoot for their next single when a figure in gray slinked past between them.

Kise sat, back, fighting down a growl.

Akashi ordered scotch on the rocks, smoothly smiled at Kise, then turned towards Kuroko. "So, I heard you guys are doing a great job in putting up the next album."

Kuroko took a sip of his drink. "The materials are good."

"I take it you have utter freedom now with the song choices," Akashi said, chuckling.

Kuroko simply shrugged. "I wouldn't say that." Just thinking about Midorima's objections made him squirm in his seat.

Kise continued drinking quietly on his stool, trying hard not to eavesdrop in thir conversation but he couldn't help it because they were so close to each other.

Slowly, Akashi's arm went around Kuroko. "What do you say we talk somewhere else more private? Just like old times."

"Akashi." Kuroko's tone held a thousand of meanings. He gripped his glass, clamping shut his lips. He didn't look at Akashi once.

But the red haired music prodigy wouldn't be deterred. He squeezed at Kuroko's shoulder. "Come on. What are old friends for? I missed you, Kuroko."

"If you really did then you shouldn't have left," Kuroko countered.

Akashi sighed. "There are bigger fish to fry than GoM, and you know that. Since I've told you."

"And I told you I'm not leaving my band." Kuroko's voice was firm.

"I'm not asking you to leave the band. I'm asking you to leave with me." Akashi's voice turned husky, his touch becoming forceful. His hand travelled from the smaller man's shoulder to his thigh, squeezing hard. "Just leave with me now. You wouldn't want me to make a scene here, would you?"

Kuroko hated Akashi's blackmailing tactics. Knowing Akashi, if Kuroko didn't oblige, the fucker would really make a scene there that would humiliate the band. Akashi didn't care much about his sexual preference being known. He was still considered extremely desirable by women, so why not add gays and bisexuals to the mix?

But Kuroko could not be as free as him. He, along with the other members of GoM, had a specific clause in their contract that forbade them to engage in any action that may compromise the image of their band. Like coming out of the closet. So far, everyone in GoM was discreet when cruising for guys to sleep with.

The main reason Akashi broke it off with their agency, was because he was going to be a partner of another agency which undoubtedly would give him more freedom in his actions. That was what Akashi had always wanted. His own power to rule his career. Only Kuroko knew that business deal because Akashi had told him that when he was asking Kuroko to leave the band with him.

Kuroko sighed.

Just like in the past, sleeping with Akashi meant nothing to him. Whatever Akashi wanted, it was just a small price to pay so that Akashi would leave him alone.

Kuroko nodded. Akashi whispered, "I've reserved a room here. 407, okay?"

"I'll just finish my drink," Kuroko answered listlessly.

Akashi leaned down as if kissing him. Kuroko stiffened, his eyes flashing in anger. At the last minute, Akashi pulled back and instead, cupped the bluenette's jaw lovingly. "407."

Even after Akashi left, Kuroko did not budge from his seat, sipping from his glass little by little.

He remembered Kise must have heard everything!

When he turned to his side, he found the blonde leaning on the counter using his elbows, a mask of utter sadness on his face.

Kuroko cleared his throat. "Kise, I'm sorry..."

The blonde didn't look at him, just shook his head.

"I – I need to go," Kuroko said lifelessly, moving down from his stool. He waited for Kise to turn to him, but the guitarist did not move from his position. The blonde was silently gritting his teeth.

"Kise, I'm sorry," Kuroko repeated, louder this time.

That was when Kise turned to him, a heartbreakingly melancholic expression on hi s face. In fact it was evident that he was forcing himslef not to cry. "Just come home safe, okay? I'll also – umm – tell Takao you won't be coming home with us tonight."

Without another word, Kise left the bar, in search for their manager.

Kuroko was left standing there, clenching his fists in bitter rage.

X

X

Xx

It turned out no one needed to explain to Takao what happened at the bar with Akashi and Kuroko. Takao and Midorima were standing in one dimly lit corner of the room, watching the entire scene. How Akashi came onto their composer and band leader, and how Kise was looking at Akashi's back as if he wanted to kill him.

The whole scene came straight out of a typical gay bar drama that every gay man was familiar with. And when Kise appeared, almost crying but fighting back the tears, Takao could figure out what exactly happened.

"Aomine said he'd be leaving first. And me – too," Kise said, his voice a little broken.

"Where are you going?" Takao asked.

"I think I'm down with something. I'm going home. And Kuroko –"

Takao lifted a hand to stop the poor blond from explaining. "I know. I saw Akashi talk to him."

Kise nodded briefly and almost flew out of the room.

Takao turned towards Midorima, who was also looking gloomy at the realization that once again, Akashi had chosen Kuroko to hook up with.

Takao sighed wearily. What was up with these stupid love triangles within the band!?

"Look, Midorima – Hey, you know what? Can I call you Shin-chan?" Takao asked out of the blue.

Midorima gave him a peeved look. "What a stupid name."

"How's that stupid? It's your name! Anyway, Midorima is so long. I'd prefer to call you Shin-chan," Takao stubbornly said.

The drummer crossed his arm disinterestedly. All he could think about was how good Akashi looked and that after all this time, he really missed Akashi. He was a genius whenever he was at work. Kuroko could not come even close when it came to composing or song arrangements.

Why couldn't Akashi just like him instead?!

Takao nudged him. "What's up with Akashi's fixation with Kuroko, huh?"

Shin-chan grumbled, "I don't frigging know!"

"Are you really in love with that red haired slutty bastard?" Takaso asked, swallowing a shot of vodka. He shivered at the strong taste.

Midorima leaned away from him. "I don't have to answer your question."

"Because it's so obvious. Though I can't imagine why."

"If you can't, that means you shouldn't even try. It's not part of your job to meddle with our sex life."

Takao grinned. "Hey, I am your sex life."

Midorima rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Just then, Kagami walked towards them, a slightly drunk Fumiko on his arm. "Hey, Takao-san. I'm joining Fumi-chan's friends after this party so I'll probably just take a cab home. Is that okay?"

Takao nodded. "Just don't do anything illegal, okay? And be home before 2AM."

"Sure thing. Thanks. See you Takao-san, Midorima-san."

When Kagami's group left, Takao played with his car keys. "Looks like it's just you and me going home together, big boy."

"Who knows? I may hook up with someone here," Midorima shot back challengingly.

Takao had to laugh. "On a short notice like this? Aside from Akashi can you pick out another gay artist in this crowd?"

"Or a woman."

Takao sneered, "Too messy. Can you just fuck her in the men's stall and leave? I don't think so."

Midorima faced him, a haughty look on his face. "If that's your way of asking me to nail you on some wall, then you don't have to be so vague about it."

Takao suddenly laughed. "You know what's the next best thing from condoms?"

"Hn. What."

Takao winked. "Pre-lubed condoms," he replied, patting his pocket. "And an empty van."

Midorima's eyes darkened for a moment, quite shocked at Takao's audacity. With a jerk of his head, he pointed towards the door.

Takao set down his glass, leisurely putting his hands on his front pockets. "You should get heartbroken more frequently. It's so easy to comfort you."

"Shut up," Shin-chan growled.

Ten minutes later, after they parked in a dark empty lot, the two of them made sure to use the company van's spacious interior to the fullest.

xxxxxxxxx

Okay. So, that's a lot of cliffhangers. Only Takao and Midorima are getting it on here in this chappie. Anyways, thanks so much for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Sinfully Yours

A/N: Like what I kept on mentioning in the past, the AoKaga and Midotaka story arcs will be long and complicated. I mean, I am all for some hot man to man AoKaga loving, but I also like the slow build. My favorite yaoi stories are those that didn't get to the boning part until the last 30% of the book.

I really don't like senseless smut, all for the sake of reading – whaddayaknow? – smut. Most of the time I skim through the pages until I get to the actual plot, hehehe...

I want to thank all those that have been patiently following. I swear I'm not gonna make GoM sleep with one another as rebound fucks. Heck, no.

X

X

Xxx

Kuroko walked on the fourth floor lobby, his steps light. He had always been a quiet guy, and no one in the lobby noticed him, even if he was some big rock star who came from the party downstairs.

Room 407.

Kuroko tried hard not to feel revulsion as he came to the door bearing that number. Fine. Time to get this show on the road. Akashi sledom demanded his attention anyway. What was another casual hook up? Akashi would eventually get bored and move on from him, now that their paths rarely crossed.

Kuroko just had to make sure they did not meet again in an event like this to give Akashi some weird ideas.

Kuroko did not bother knocking. He knew the door was unlocked anyway.

He slid in quietly, noting the lavish design of the room. It must have cost a fortune to stay in this suite for a night.

Akashi was seated on the elegant looking bed, a tall wine glass in his hand. For any other guy, being chased by someone as hot and handsome as Akashi Seijuro would be considered an impossible fantasy. He was physically perfect in all sense.

Kuroko sniffed, his stomach lurching in distate. To him, this was nothing but a bother.

Akashi held out the glass wine. "Come, let's drink, my beautiful Kuroko. We have all night."

Kuroko immediately attacked the buttons of his polo shirt. "I'd rather we finish quickly. I need to get back to the guys."

Akashi watched as the smaller man hurriedly undressed, getting vexed by each passing second. Akashi rarely got ruffled by Kuroko's calm uncaring composure all the time,in fact Akashi thought it was a huge turn on that he could make someone as frigid as Kuroko moan during sex. He was proud of that feat.

But tonight everything seemed off.

Akashi placed the glass on the night stand, standing and grabbing Kuroko by the arm. "So you want this to be quick, eh?"

Kuroko made a low growling sound in his throat. "Wait. I need to take off all my clothes. I don't want any stain."

It enflamed Akashi further. Instead of letting go, he bodily dragged Kuroko and threw him on the soft thick bed. Kuroko hit the surface face first, bouncing. Akashi, in general was good in bed, though they did some rough housing once in a while. Kuroko used to like it in the past, being manhandled by Akashi, it felt a little thrilling to know he was being forced into something and that he couldn't do anything about it.

But tonight it was nothing but a hassle.

When Akashi moved on top of him, grabbed him by the hair and pulled back, Kuroko cried out in pain. Akashi eased his hold, and instead, turned the bluenette's face aside, meeting his lips in an angry heated kiss. Kuroko kept his mouth shut at first but Akashi forced it open with his insistent tongue.

Akashi's other hand snaked lower until it could fondle Kuroko's privates, stroking, squeezing. He unbuttoned Kuroko's pants and his hand delved inside the blue haired composer's underwear, gripping his flaccid cock.

Akashi hissed in his ear, "You insult me with this."

Kuroko pulled his head away from the hard grip, gritting his teeth in anger. He didn't know why he put up with Akashi's shit all these years. It was like, everything he did in the past, in order to get along with Akashi, to make sure they worked together well, everything was for the band.

He had endured so much for the band.

Kuroko closed his eyes, vividly remembering the look of sadness on Kise's face. Did he have to endure that kind of pained expression from Kise, too?

Kuroko mustered all his strength, struggling against Akashi's firm hold, and with great force he launched up, toppling Akashi backward on the bed.

Panting and running out of breath from his struggle, Kuroko pulled at his clothes, his fingers trembling as he began to button up his pants. Akashi glared up at him.

Kuroko spat,"I can't do this anymore. "

Akashi jeered, "You'never complained before. Not even once. I always made you feel good."

Kuroko tucked in his shirt in his pants. "That was before. Im not sleeping with you again, Akashi!"

Akashi was unfazed by the challenge. "Oh, yeah? Say... It would be too bad if rumors would begin floating about a certain band and how – strange their apetites are when it comes to bedroom – ahh – activities."

Kuroko stopped buttoning his shirt, eyeing their former band leader with cold contempt. In a colder voice he said, "Do what you want."

Akashi scoffed, "What? Not scared about what it's going to do to your career and to those boys you care so much about?"

"Fuck you!" Kuroko yelled, thick veins popping out from his neck in agitation. "Do what you fucking want. Our music is bigger than you, asshole!"

And with that, Kuroko strode away, leaving Akashi lying on the bed. He was admittedly shaken by this encounter. Kuroko had never once gone against his wishes before nor had he ever raised his voice. He was the type of a cold uncaring guy who just went with the flow.

Akashi had long wanted to see Kuroko break. But not like this, though. He had always been waiting for the day when Kuroko would show some deep emotion for him – like great admiration for his limitless talents. Lots of people greatly adored Akashi, worshipping the ground he walked on, but Kuroko had never been dazzled by any of that glitz.

Akashi grabbed the wineglass on the nightstand and hurled it to the floor. The carpet was thick and soft so the glass did not shatter, simply rolled away.

"Damn you, Kuroko!"

Akashi fumbled for his cellphone, dialling the number he knew so well. "Atsushi!" he barked. "Come up to my room. I need a fuck."

X

X

Kuroko made it to the elevator at a half run. He would go back to the lounge and talk to Kise. In the past Kuroko never cared if Akashi would have his way with him, simply because sex was just a senseless activity with the sole purpose of bed partners mutually reaching the peak of sexual gratification.

Taking a dump sometimes felt more orgasmic than that.

But Kuroko couldn't forget how desolate Kise had looked, just because Kuroko would engage in a casual hook up with Akashi. Kise was one of those sweet people who had sex with their partners out of deep love and respect.

Kuroko realized he did not want to lose Kise's respect and friendship. And his love especially. When he got back to the ballroom, he tried to find where the guys were, but no one seemed to be around. Whoa, where were they?

Finding a quiet spot, Kuroko took his phone and dialled Kise's number. It was out of reach. Next he tried Takao's number.

Takao had just experienced a mindblowing orgasm inside the company van, with Midorima's dick still buried in him. Takao was wheezing and panting on top of the drummer, straddling him on the backseat. Midorima, likewise was trying to catch his breath.

Takao's phone was ringing somewhere on the floor. He didn't move from where he was, his sweaty face buried on Shin-chan's equally sweaty neck, tasting of salt and pure man.

Midorima nudged him. "Move. You're heavy."

Takao hugged him tighter. "Don't wanna. I like it in here."

Midorima made an annoyed sound, struggling to get out of Takao's arms. "Idiot. Your phone's ringing."

"Aww, shit." Takao groaned as Midorima slipped free of him. Takao reached down for his phone on his pants' back pocket. Brushing off the sweaty bangs off his face, he looked at the caller ID. "Hey, Kuroko! Kise told me you're with Akashi?"

"No, I'm not," came Kuroko's terse reply.

Takao glanced at Midorima, who was disposing the used condom and zipping up. "Where are you?"

"I'm back at the party. Where's Kise?"

"He said he's going home," Takao replied, baffled.

There was a short pause. Takao offered, "I'll pick you up. I'm in the van with – uhh – Midorima."

"No, it's okay. I'll just take a cab. Thank you. Bye." Then Kuroko hung up.

Takao quizzically looked at his pone. "What's up with them all taking cabs when we have a perfectly roomy van here? I don't get these guys."

Midorima was reclining on the seat, fast asleep.

X

X

Kagami tried to keep up with the conversations in the table, about who the latest debuting idols were, who had the highest sales in the past three months, who starred in the most humiliating scandals...

But he still couldn't shake away the thought of Aomine's angry face the whole night. He was terribly bothered by it.

And he was also getting extremely bothered with how Fumiko spent almost the whole night snuggling up to him, pressing her plump breasts on his arms. Kagami, under normal circumstances would get into the groove of things and finally invite Fumiko out, just the two of them. Since both of them lived in agency dorms and houses, the safest place would be a hotel.

But try as he might, Kagami couldn't get into the groove of things. Fumi-chan was pretty, alright, and she had perfect round hips, but they were not enough to take Kagami's mind off Aomine's strange behavior tonight.

Aomine couldn't have been jealous of Fumi-chan, could he?

Kagami sighed to himself. That was the only conclusion he could think of. But it was so – so lame. And childish.

And – unexplicably endearing.

Kagami had mixed feelings about it. If Aomine was really jealous that Kagami spent the night in the company of Fumi-chan and her friends, then what should Kagami do about it?

It was sweet in a way, having someone be jealous about him.

Aomine looked really angry this time. Wait. Wasn't this the best excuse for Aomine to finally stop harrassing him? If they stopped interacting, and just began working professionally, it meant Kagami didn't have to deal with the sexual tension all the time with the guitarist. It was the perfect solution.

Kagami slumped on his seat, suddenly saddened by the thought, though he couldn't understand why. How many times had he wished for Aomine to stop flirting with him? And now, if Aomine would keep his distance, they would just have to work in a professional level. His life would finally know peace.

Would that be really okay? Aomine getting mad at him?

Should Kagami even apologize?

He was troubled by all these thoughts the whole time that he completely lost his interest in Fumi-chan and any other girl in the group. In the end, he took a cab home alone. Fumiko seemed a bit drunk so her groupmates had to stay with her and help her get to their dorms.

Kagami didn't know what to think anymore as he waited at the backseat, watching the cars sped by.

X

X

Kise was sitting on a wooden bench on the dark balcony of their house. He could hear some mosquitoes buzzing around him but Kise did not turn on any light. He'd like to wallow in self in pity in the dark.

Maybe it was always his fault, because he didn't fight for Kuroko enough. Until this time he was still so intimidated by Akashi that he couldn't do anything to tell the red haired musician that he also liked Kuroko.

But suppose... Even if Kise told Akashi that, what good would come out of it? Kuroko wasn't even his in the first place.

It was so ironic, how good looking Kise knew he was, and how countless fan girls would kill to be in his bed,only to be in love with a cool distant guy like Kuroko. Kise shrugged. It could not be helped, though. Even though Kuroko was a quiet guy, he was one of the most intelligent people Kise had ever met. He seldom expressed his opinions, but he was a born leader through and through.

He was also very gentle, and caring in his own way. For a loud tactless guy like Kise, Kuroko was the perfect balance he needed.

He had been attracted to Kuroko since high school, loving how slender he was. Kise loved the fact that Kuroko was so tiny because it meant Kise could easily cover him with his whole body. Kise's type was always the twinky ones.

Haaaaaahhhh, he sighed. And they had another recording session come tomorrow, Monday, in the afternoon. How would he sing with powerful vocals when he was feeling so down? Oh, it was hopeless.

Just thinking what Akashi might be doing to Kuroko right now was enought to make his chest tighten. Kise felt fresh tears sting his eyes. Sniffing, he rubbed his eyed with his arm. Why is this so hard?

The balcony doors slowly slid open.

Kise was jolted in surprise. There was no one in the house when he came home, but it was probably Aomine since the guitarist also left the party early. Kise rubbed his eyes more vigorously, knowing that he would not hear the end of it if Aomine teased him about Kuroko. What did he say to Aomine a while ago? We can't all have what we want?

Damn straight!

"Aominecchi, is that you?" Kise called out, modulating his voice.

The footsteps were feather light, contrary to Aomine's heavy ones. Kise watched as the figure came closer and closer.

His mouth falling open, Kise was shocked to find Kuroko standing over him, his figure illuminated by the dim light cast by the moon above. Kuroko smiled down at him, "Why is it so dark in here?"

Kise still couldn't speak. He just gaped at Kuroko.

The smaller man crossed the remaining distance between them, standing between the V of Kise's legs. With a calloused hand, he gently carressed Kise's cheek. "I'm home," he whispered.

Kise's eyes filled with tears again. " I – I – thought you were – "

Kuroko used his thumbs to wipe away Kise's tears. "I thought so, too. But, no, nothing happened between us. I couldn't do it anymore."

"R-really?" Kise squeaked in a shrill voice.

Kuroko had to smile at how adorable this big crybaby looked, tears and snot falling down on his face. Kise's shoulders trembled and he sniffed once – twice.

Kuroko chuckled. So cuuuutteee!

He slowly sat down to straddle Kise. The blonde looked bewildered, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. "I – I thought you said – you didn't do this with co-workers?" he stupidly asked.

Kuroko leaned forward, his lips just a hairbreadth away from Kise's. "What's the point? Whether we're sleeping with each other or not – It would still affect our job. Might as well be together. I want you. I' ve always wanted you."

Kise's eyes turned into saucers as Kuroko finally kissed him.

But his shock only lasted for a second.

Kuroko started grinding his ass on Kise's erection that Kise lost all his hesitation. He grabbed the smaller man, pressing up towards him, their kisses turning hot and forceful.

This was heaven!

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kise's neck and his legs around Kise's waist. "Take me to bed, Ryouta," he demanded.

"Y-yes, sir!" Kise quipped, moving to stand, while he carried Kuroko with him, wrapped around his body like that.

Their room was the first from the balcony. Kise kicked it open and shut, lowering Kuroko to bed. As soon as Kuroko hit the soft mattress, his hand delved into the night stand, taking their supplies and opening the nightlamp. He turned to Kise who was awkwardly standing there, watching his every move.

"Hurry," Kuroko breathed.

Kise immediately began stripping his thick suit jacket, then shook as he unbuttoned his shirt. When he looked at Kuroko –

Shit.

It was the hottest thing Kise had ever seen in his life.

Kuroko had turned over on his elbows and knees, his jeans halfway through his legs. And Kuroko was – Dear mother of mercy – His hand was reaching behind himself, his two lubed fingers going in and out of his tight passage. He looked so sexy preparing himself like that!

Kise was practically drooling on the floor.

Kuroko turned to him. "C-condom."

"Y-yes..."

Kise fumbled with the wrapper, as if it was the first time he was using this. When he finally sheathed himself, he knelt behind Kuroko, clutching his hips. He was going to join Kuroko's fingers in Kuroko's tight little hole but the composer's ass rose to meet his cock. Kuroko removed his fingers and instead began stroking himself. "It's fine. Just go in."

"O-okay..." Kise gasped.

It was tight, it was hot, it was torture to squeeze into that first ring of muscle. Kuroko buried his face on the bed, biting the pillow. It stung a little because it had been along time since he allowed anyone to fuck him.

Kise was breathing in short gasps behind him and Kuroko could tell the bigger guy was doing his best to be gentle. Kuroko's heart was warmed by the thought of it.

When at last Kise had gone all in, Kuroko rotated his ass, trying to get accustomed to the thick girth. Kise moaned low, dropping his face on Kuroko's clothed back.

"It's okay. Move," Kuroko ordered.

Kise didn't know if a thing such as this could ever happen again, he swore not to rush and give Kuroko the sweetest pleasure. Even if it killed Kise.

They tried several quick and shallow strokes. After a while, when Kuroko felt like he was getting used to it, he urged Kise to go faster. "Harder..."

Kise's control snapped. He lost his head, letting his cock take over. His hips pistoning, he slammed into Kuroko faster and faster, more forceful than he would have liked, but he couldn't hold back. It felt so good, so hot inside Kuroko.

Kuroko kept on squeezing his balls, trying to find his own release. Funny, it hurt a bit because Kise was being too rough but he couldn't help but enjoy all of it!

Kise was chanting behind him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I can't stop! I'm sorry..."

Kuroko couldn't stop himself from chuckling. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy while having sex. Kuroko braced his weight on one elbow and reached behind him with his other arm, to grab Kise's tear and snot stained face. "Sssshhh, it's okay. I'm close."

Kuroko angled his mouth for a kiss, which Kise wholeheartedly gave him. Kise nailed him with one particular long stroke and Kuroko whimpered against his mouth. "Almost..."

Kuroko stroked his shaft more roughly, his head falling back down to the mattress. With a choked gasp he came all over his bedsheets, biting the pillow.

Kise waited for a few more seconds and then, he was coming, too, inside Kuroko's ass, the latex catching his seed.

They fell against each other, as Kuroko avoided the wet spot on his bed. For a few minutes nothing could be heard in the room except their wheezing, panting and hurried breaths.

Kise was reluctant to touch Kuroko, not knowing how the composer would react. Finally, after some time, Kuroko turned to him. "Can we move to your bed? This one's a little wet."

Kise nodded, getting up.

Once they were settled on Kise's bed, they still did not speak much. Kuroko's blanket left his chest exposed, while Kise was snuggling underneath it, covering half of his face. His eyes shyly darted from Kuroko and the wall.

Kuroko turned to him with a kind smile. "Hmmm? Did you want to say anything?"

Kise burrowed deeper into the blanket. "Are we – uhm – boyfriends now?" he asked in a small voice.

Kuroko reached out to ruffle the blond bangs covering his forehead. "Is that what you want?"

The blonde nodded eagerly. Kuroko removed the blanket from his face, his thumb tracing Kise's soft lips. Feeling happier than he had ever felt in a long while, Kuroko smiled, showing his perfect set of teeth.

"Okay. If you'll have me. Then yeah..."

Kise suddenly clasped the bluenette's hand with both his own. Tightly. "I love you very very much!" he swore fervently.

Kuroko had to giggle. Kise was so cute.

Like an adorable faithful puppy.

Kuroko moved closer to his new boyfriend, kissing him softly then whispering, "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams," Kise whispered back.

It was so corny Kuroko wanted to die.

X

X

Since the two new lovebirds were too sleepy from their previous activities, they had no idea what time Takao and Midorima got home, which was just approximately half an hour after they fell asleep.

As promised, Kagami came home before 2AM. He was a bit nervous as he opened his bedroom door, half expecting Aomine to harrass him again.

But no. His room was quiet.

Aomine didn't come home for the night.

Kagami sat gloomily on his bed, not knowing why the thought of Aomine suddenly becoming cold towards him was bothering him.

X

X

In the morning, around 9AM, Kagami woke up, his eyes automatically darting to his roommate's bed.

Empty.

Kagami frowned. Where had that ahou been all night?

Kagami did his morning absolutions in the bathroom and went downstairs for breakfast. Because they all came home late from the party, 9AM was still considered very early.

It was so quiet downstairs. Which meant no one was still up.

He found Takao making coffee in the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning, Kagami-kun. Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please."

"I'm making okayu. Give it five more minutes," Takao said.

Kagami smiled. He already loved Takao for this. He loved okayu, or rice porridge. "Where's everyone?"

"Midorima's still sleeping. As for Kise and Kuroko, I think they're both smashed, too. Aomine though, he didn't come home. I called him a while ago. He said he's on his way."

Kagami curiously asked, "Did he stay at the party last night?"

"No, he left early."

"So where did he go?"

Takao shrugged. "He told me he stayed with a friend."

Kagami sat back on his chair, brooding at the vague response.

Then they heard a car park outside the house, the engine still running. Takao's head shot up. "That must be him."

Kagami went to the window, looking out to see if it was really Aomine's cab taking him home.

It was indeed Aomine, though the car was obviously not a taxi. It looked like a private vehicle. Kagami moved his shoulder away from the window so that Aomine wouldn't notice him. But he continued watching.

Aomine didn't look like he was drunk. In fact, he looked cheerful and fresh, as if he had just taken a shower. Kagami frowned as another man came out of the driver's seat, accompanying Aomine towards the entrance of the garage.

They weren't doing anything improper, just chatting and laughing with each other but Kagami noticed how enamored the other man was with Aomine, staring up at the guitarist,looking very pleased. He was probably a few years older and at six feet, he was a little shorter than Aomine.

In all fashion standards this guy driving Aomine home was also immaculately gorgeous. And judging by their body language, he was also gay. Funny. During this time that Kagami was living with GoM, his gaydar had impressively improved. He could probably pick up a scent a mile away now.

Kagami felt his heart suddenly beating wildly in his chest. That fucker Aomine. All this time he was telling Kagami that he liked him so much.

All Kagami did was turn away for a second and the bastard was beating down somebody else's door?The nerve!

Kagami found himself gritting his teeth in anoyance as he watched Aomine say goodbye and the other man reached up to squeeze the guitarist's muscled shoulder.

Flinging the curtain down, Kagami waited until Aomine was by the door. Before Aomine could even use his key, Kagami had already opened the door.

Aomine was a bit startled. Then, seeing it was Kagami, his expressin sobered up. He nodded stiffly at the red haired bassist, slipping past him to the stairs.

"Where did you stay last night?" Kagami asked softly, tryng hard to be casual.

Aomine paused mid-step on the stairs. In a bored tone he said, "Out." Then he continued climbing upstairs.

Kagami was non-plussed! He surely was.

If Aomine got any colder, it would be freezing solid in the room.

Kagami, not knowing why he was doing it, followed Aomine to their room. Okay, they were both guys. There shouldn't be any drama, right? They could talk like two sensible males here.

When he opened the door, Aomine had just removed his shirt. He was in the act of unzipping his pants.

The two idiots froze and stared at each other, Kagami by the door and Aomine holding his fly open. Normally, Aomine would just shove down his clothes down and gladly walk around Kagami completely nude, all part of his flirting, of course.

Kagami half expected Aomine to just undress like before.

Aomine, though, had other ideas. He smiled a fake smile and asked, "Dude, do you mind?"

Kagami flushed in embarrassment, as if he was caught wanting a peek from the guitarist. "S-sorry."

With a slam Kagami closed the door. He leaned against it, wondering why he was so interested to find out where Aomine had stayed last night and who that other guy was.

Damn it!

Back in the kitchen, as Kagami and Takao were sitting, eating their okayu, Takao was constantly chatting him up about the release date of their first single and that he hoped the sales would be big, since this was the new GoM now yadah yadah yadah...

Kagami kept on playing with his spoon, hearing only half of what Takao was saying, not sure about these confusing emotions he was feeling.

Aomine came to the kitchen and said good morning to the wall, getting a serving of okayu in a bowl. Kagami squirmed in his seat, waiting for Aomine to sit in his usual chair, which was facing Kagami.

Aomine didn't do that, of course.

Instead, he carried his bowl to the Living room, where he ate his breakfast in front of the big TV, while watching morning sports and news channels.

A sense of profound disappointment washed over Kagami.

Aomine was definitely giving him the cold shoulder.

X

X

Hah. Finally. 4K+++ words for just one chapter.

Payback's a bitch, Taiga. Hohohoho...

I think Kagami should do a little bit of chasing himself.

Sooo. What d'ya think? Comment please!


	14. Chapter 14

Sinfully Yours

X

X

xxx

AN: Hahaha. I couldn't think of any original titles for the TV shows. So lame. Hahaha.

xxx

After almost two months of endless recordings, it was finally done.

The frigging album was done, edited, finished.

GoM couldn't be more thankful. The first phase was over. Now the next thing they needed to focus on was the promotion.

One afternoon, during a priceless day off, the boys of GoM were staying at home relaxing. Well, except Midorima, who had mysteriously disappeared this morning right after breakfast.

Takao hung up with whomever he was talking to on the phone. Ecstatic, he turned towards the three young men in the Living room: Kise, Kuroko and Kagami. "Finally! Aaarggghh! We got the Happy! interview! As well as a 30minute feature in Tokyo Beats!"

Kuroko and Kise were sitting on the loveseat, Kuroko's legs lying on Kise's thighs and they were snuggling, whispering sweet obscenities in each other's ear. Meanwhile Kagami was trying hard to watch TV without getting distracted by the sickeningly affectionate couple on the loveseat.

Upon Takao's joyous announcement, the three boys also felt cheery.

Takao began to make plans. Happy! was a famous Saturday afternoon variety show. Because of the large audience share, the band would be getting good exposure. Tokyo Beats was a leading music video channel in Tokyo, and it was hard to be featured in the show's tightly packed programming.

But because Takao was a hard working manager, he did his best to find good spots for his boys. "Okay, guys, I'll just be in my room, making appointments. Kagami, why don't you tell Aomine the good news?"

Kise and Kuroko were back in their own world, oblivious to their surrounding.

Kagami shifted on his seat, not knowing what to do. He watched as Takao climbed the stairs, dreading the task he was about to do.

For the past few weeks Aomine really became cold towards him. Cold, distant, yet still polite. Aomine smiled at him now like it was an obligation. And he never engaged Kagami in small chit chats like in the past.

Kagami exhaled shakily, feeling tired with Aomine's hot and cold personality. The guitarist could be boisterously chatting with anyone, especially in the band, but when it came to Kagami, Aomine would simply smile, nod his head and agree to anything Kagami would say.

It was maddening.

Sure this was what he wanted in the past. To just be profnessionally working with each other. Kagami was just a stand in. After this gig he had a home to go back to. He and Aomine didn't have to be friends in the first place.

In the past, it was Aomine who always encouraged him to do his best, tease him when he was feeling lonely, assist him with ad libs and chord plays. Kagami knew he himself was a good musician, but Aomine was so wicked with his guitar Kagami had never met anyone before who could be as flexible as him. He could easily pick up a tune and rhythm as if it was as natural as breathing itself.

But over the past few weeks...

Aomine never spoke a friendly word to him, outside of business, even during rehearsal breaks. Whereas before Aomine would stick to him like glue, sitting close to where he was, eating beside him, now it seemed as Aomine didn't even see him.

Oh, Kagami did make the moves to bridge that widening chasm between them. He asked so many questions about the song's parts, hoping Aomine would go back to his original playful self, so that they could go back to how it was.

What Kagami hated more was when Aomine would politely answer all his questions with that annoying fake smile pasted all over his face. Aomine never teased him anymore, never joked around with him, though he still acted normally with the other guys.

It was driving Kagami nuts.

Why was he so concerned about this?

Especially now that Kise and Kuroko were acting all lovey dovey with each other. They were still discreet when there were other people around, but Kagami could tell how affectionate they were to each other. Those glances they gave each other when no one was looking, they were so hot and lust-filled that Kagami would find himself blushing to the root of his hair, just by watching.

Of course Midorima and Takao had not changed. They still goofed around or sometimes bitched at each other during rehearsals, but Kagami still felt the connection between them. They may snap or glare at each other, but at home, they let down their hair and Takao would fawn over Midorima. Midorima was still bitchy at other people but he tolerated Takao's skinship with hm.

Sometimes Midorima would surprise everyone because he would casually wrap his arm around Takao during one of their breaks. Kagami could see how happy it made Takao sometimes when Midorima showed him some affection.

That left him and Aomine, with this awkward current between them. If the other guys in the band noticed it, they did not make any comment.

Mustering his courage, Kagami went up the stairs, pausing in front of their bedroom door first, before turning the doorknob.

Aomine was sitting on hs bed, watching something on his laptop. A pair of expensive headsets were on his ears. Kagami knew Aomine could see him from the door, but the guitarist did not move from what he was doing. Bitterly, Kagami thought he was being ignored again.

"Ehem," he coughed, clearing his throat. Aomine's eyes remained focused on the screen.

Annoyed, Kagami knocked on the door. Aomine raised his eyes to Kagami questioningly. Then he removed the headsets. "Yeah?"

"Takao said we got an interview on Happy! And a spot on Tokyo Beats."

A genuine look of surprise and happiness washed over Aomine's face. "Cool. That's cool."

Kagami was honestly stunned by how handsome Aomine really was when he smiled. Especially since these past few weeks Kagami hadn't seen that kind of smile from the bluenette. "Since it's kinda new for me, these variety shows and all... What do you advise? How do I act?" He was still standing by the open door.

Aomine shrugged, the smile disappearing from his face. He looked at his laptop again, almost like dismissing Kagami. "I don't know. I don't know how it's like in any American show either. Just be yourself, I guess."

"Okay,"Kagami, acknowledged, feeling disappointed again that Aomine had once more rejected this chance of having a simple conversation.

Aomine put the headsets back on, concentrating on his computer. Kagami felt like a fool, there, standing by the door, hoping to talk more and being shot down instead. With a curt nod, Kagami called out, "That's all, then. I'll go back now."

"Hn,"Aomine grunted, typing on his laptop.

Kagami closed the door and walked away.

Inside the room, Aomine raised his head, his eyes fixed on the closed door. Suddenly he tore away his headsets from his ears and threw them on the bed.

He felt a headache coming.

Massaging his throbbing temple, he closed his eyes and swore, "Dammit!"

X

X

Takao was back in the room he shared with Midorima. He opened his laptop, getting ready to do his reports. As he waited for his computer to boot up, he looked at Midorima's bed.

His used shirt and pants lay there. Takao went over to them and picked them up, planning to throw into the dirty clothes' hamper.

He wondered where Midorima went to this morning. These past few days off , Midorima had been disappearing to who knew where. As a manager, it was Takao's duty to find out where his talents spent their free time. Not to intrude too much, but it was his job to know if his talents were doing something that would get them into trouble.

Takao knew he had all the right to ask where Midorima had been spending his days off. As a manager, yeah, he should ask. But whenever Takao thought about asking, he would think that Midorima would get annoyed with him and instead mistake it for being too clingy or needy, something that Takao did not want to happen.

They didn't have a relationship of course. They were nothing but fuck buddies. At least in Midorima's part. For Takao, a single second being with Shin-chan mattered a lot. He treasured all these moments. If Midorima ever lost interest in him because he was getting needy in this set-up, Midorima may avoid him like a plague.

Takao knew how it was with rock star playboys like these people.

Though he wasn't like that before...

Nevertheless, Takao decided Midorima was not stupid. He could handle doing some things on his own. Maybe he was just hanging out with his other friends.

Takao piled the clothes on his arm, bending over to fix the bedding on Midorima's bed.

Some pieces of paper fell from Midorima's pants.

Frowning, Takao picked them up.

Receipts.

One was from a known five star hotel in Shinjuku. And one was from a pharmacy. Strawberry flavored condoms.

Takao's fingers trembled as he read the receipts. Hotels and condoms? There could only be one meaning to that.

Losing the energy on his legs, Takao slid down towards the bed. So. This was where Shin-chan was spending his free time. Sleeping around.

Why did it hurt so much? They weren't in any kind of relationship. Takao couldn't stop Midorima from seeing anyone else. Who was he? He was their manager! They weren't even supposed to be hooking up in the first place!

Takao crumpled the papers to his chest. He thought –

He thought that after all this time, since Midorima was getting more affectionate with him, Takao thought it had started to mean something more serious to the drummer. Apparently he was wrong.

He was so wrong.

Takao forgot what he was going to do in his computer, just sitting there on Shin-chan's bed, the dirty clothes on his arms.

X

X

When Kagami went back downstairs, Kise was alone, watching TV. "Where's Kuroko?"

"Oh, he said he's going to lay down for a bit."

The two guys started watching a baseball game. Kise was a big fan of the sport so he cheered when his favored team would make a homerun. Kagami wasn't much into the game. He preferred American basketball.

He just sat there on the couch beside Kise, looking gloomy.

Kise noticed the red haired bassist's dismal expression. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You look as if your cat died or something," Kise commented with a sad smile.

Kagami shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just nervous. With the band and the sales and our tour. Things like that."

"Oh. Well, this is your first time doing something this big, so I can understand. But don't worry. Everything will turn out great."

After that they watched more TV.

During a commercial break, Kagami decided to ask what had been nagging at him these past few days. "Um, Kise?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you – " Kagami paused, flushing in embarrassment.

"What is it?" The blonde turned towards Kagami, curious.

Kagami had to clear his throat. "Y-you and Kuroko... You're – what? Dating?"

"Aaah." Kise scratched his head, getting equally flustered. But he looked pleased, nonetheless. "Well, yeah. You can't tell anyone, though. I know you're straight, so you probably won't get it. But, yes, we're together." There was a tinge of pride as Kise made the confession.

"S-so, how does it work?"

"What do you mean?"

Kagami also didn't know exactly what he meant by his own question. "I mean, for how long? Dating like just – being together now or will you – um – you know – get married one day?"

Kise snorted loudly. Then he chuckled, making Kagami squirm more in his seat. "I – I don't know, man. I really like him. If it's possible to stay together until we're both very very old and retired from the business then that's what I want."

"But how about marriage to women? Kids? Won't people wonder why you're both single?"

Kise sighed. "Kagami, if Kuroko and I spent our time thinking about the negative things in the future – which may or may not happen – it would only make us miserable."

"But you have to think about them, too, right? Especially since you're both celebrities and this wouldn't be good for your careers."

"That's why Kuroko and I prefer to just stay home because here we can be ourselves. Of course we have to pretend when we're out in public. That's the normal thing to do. But our private lives are ours. No one can dictate who I should love and what not."

"But marriage?"

Kise shook his head. "We haven't talked about what we'd do if it comes up. I don't think I'd want to deceive a girl by marrying her just so I can hide behind her. I don't know yet, but marrying is the furthest thing in my mind."

They were silent for a while, both of them thinking about their current situations.

Kagami spoke again, "Is it worth it?"

"Worth the what?"

"W-well, because you're both guys, you cannot... express your feelings for each other. And since you're in showbiz, you have to hide your relationship all the time."

"Kagami... I love Kuroko. No one else. If the price of having him is to keep on hiding this relationship, I would gladly do it. I will not lie and be married to a person I do not want. So as for your question. Yes, Kuroko is more than worth it."

"I see."

"Lying takes its toll overtime, Kagami. A person may break down and do worse things. Think about it. People cannot lie their whole lives." Kise spoke pointedly, as if he was sending the message to Kagami himself.

Kagami blushed, looking away.

"It's hard to let go, Kagami, I know that. But unless a person accepts who he is, he will never truly be happy."

Kagami sighed, feeling bone weary all of a sudden. He stared at his hands, turning them over and over.

Kise gripped his knee. "If you need to talk to me about anything bothering you, I'll listen. I won't judge, I won't tell you how to make your decision. I'll just listen."

The bassist nodded, sighing again.

X

X

Midorima came home late, after dinner. Kise and Kuroko had already retired to their room. Kagami was left watching TV, though he was staring at the wall the whole time.

When the drummer slipped into the room, Takao was working on his computer.

Midorima was undressing when Takao looked up from his laptop. In a gentle voice he started, "Shin-chan, I found receipts in your pocket. Are you sure whoever you're sleeping with wouldn't cause you troubles?"

Shin-chan stopped undressing, staring at Takao as if hedidn't know what their manager meant. Then he seemed to remember. "Oh. The hotel? Yeah, well, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

Takao was hurt more by the casual way Shin-chan confirmed the hookup. As if it was no big deal at all. "You do know we're in the middle of promotion right now. We cannot afford to have any kind of scandal now that –"

Impatiently Midorima stated, "I told you it's okay. It was a woman. I'm not stupid as to hook up with a guy at this point in time."

Takao clenched his fist. So. A woman. Knowing that it wasn't a guy did not alleviate the pain he felt. "And today? Did you go to a hotel, too?"

Midorima grumbled, "So many questions."

"As your manager –"

"No, it wasn't a hotel. I went to her place. Don't worry, no one saw me, okay?"

Takao endured the piercing he pain he felt in his chest. "Is it the same woman?"

Midorima looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Of course not. I don't see people more than once. Less messy that way."

In a weak voice Takao said, "Okay, as long as you're careful."

Midorima shrugged going back to his undressing, oblivious to the misery that Takao was feeling. He had no idea his casual flings hurt their manager more than they should.

Takao went back to typing, determined to just move on and forget about the whole thing. Midorima was free to do what he wanted. If Takao continued to be depressed over it, he would end up the loser over it in the long run. He shouldn't let this affect him.

When Midorima was completely naked, he glanced at Takao sitting on his bed, looking serious in whatever he was doing.

Slowly he walked to Takao's bed, climbing it and reached out to draw Takao into a kiss. Takao was startled, pulling away. "What is it?"

"Let's fuck."

Takao frowned. "Dude, you just went to a woman's place. Didn't get any?"

Midorima rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have the same tight ass that you do."

Takao was going to protest, since he was busy finishing his report and he was also busy sending emails to TV/radio show producers so he could get more airtime and spots for GoM. "Wait, wait. I'm doing something important –"

"Tsk. Just ten minutes," Shin-chan growled.

Takao knew he should really decline. He should. He was the biggest doormat in the history of all doormats.

But whenever Midorima spoke forcefully to him like that, Takao knew he couldn't deny the green eyed drummer anything. Shin-chan lifted the laptop away from Takao and lay on top of him, roughly shoving Takao's thighs apart with his knee.

Takao moaned into their kiss, temporarily forgetting the pain he felt when he learned about Midorima's casual flings.

X

X

The following days were busy for GoM. They performed in several events and parties. Kise and Kuroko were amazing in their performances. Their chemistry onstage was undeniably captivating. They also made guest appearances on several variety shows and radio programs.

For awhile, Kagami was distracted by all the glitz of the entertainment industry. He saw himself on TV, on youtube, their ads were posted in different websites. It was almost surreal.

One thing that didn't change though was how Aomine kept his distance. Even when they were doing shows, Aomine would playfully play guitars with Kise during their ad lib parts, connecting with Kise.

But he never tried any stunt with Kagami. He was still distant. Polite, but aloof.

One afternoon, while GoM was on the set of one music show, where in some of their performances would be taped, the boys were busy setting up their instruments along with other assistants.

Kagami was a little confused about his part in the intro. They had rehearsed it several times, but today, they were doing a different rendition of the song, somewhat like an acoustic version.

He wanted to ask Kise and Kuroko but they were currently talking to the floor director about blocking and such.

Nervously, he turned to Aomine who was standing a few feet away from him, tuning his guitar. Kagami sighed. He supposed it was better now than never. They should talk eventually, right?

Sucking in a harsh breath, Kagami gathered all his courage and walked over to where Aomine was. "Hey, got a minute?"

Aomine was honestly startled for a second but he came around. "Sure, what's up?"

Kagami gestured with his bass. "Uh – this part... I honestly don't know if it should be like this or like this..." He proceeded to show Aomine what he was talking about by plucking the chords.

"Aahhh... Go a little slower. Like this."

They spent the next minutes studying their chords, with Aomine showing him how to do his part in the intro.

Kagami gave him a wide smile. "Thanks, man. You're really awesome."

Aomine merely nodded, not being able to look at Kagami straight in the eye. He was thinking of stepping back so he could continue checking the sounds of the instruments but Kagami slapped his arm lightly.

"This is great, you know? I never imagined I would be able to be a part of something this big and... You guys are the best. And thanks – for being so patient with me..."

Aomine glanced at his beaming face, once again enthralled by the way Kagami's face lit up whenever he smiled like that.

He was so gorgeous.

So hot.

And so unattainable.

Aomine removed his guitar from his body and said, "Please excuse me. I need to go to the washroom."

Kagami was still smiling. "Okay."

Aomine strode away, his steps quick and fast. When he got to the men's room, he quickly shut the door. Aomine proceeded to check all the stalls, making sure no one was inside.

Hmm, the men's room was empty.

Aomine sighed. And looked at the mirror at his miserable face.

Then he started screaming.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAAKAAAAAA! Bakagami, you idiot!"

He squatted on the floor, his head bowed low between his knees, his hand going up to scratch his head.

Scritch... Scritch... Scritch...

"What the fuck are you doing, showing me that kind of cute face! Do you want me to rape you?" he screamed again, as he stared at his shoes.

"I just want to give up, you know... Yu're going back to LA. You're straight. I just want to walk into a room and feel nothing when I see you. Is that hard? Huh? Is that sooo hard?"

He was now talking to the floor.

"Damn it! This is fucking stupid!"

Resolutely, he stood and went to the sink. He opened the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. He had better calm down once he went back to the set.

He'd calm down and try to forget Kagami.

Even if it killed him.

XXXXXXXXX

LOL.

Hahaha. I dunno. I just love Aomine.

Anyway, do you hate Midorima now? Yeah well, he'll get his punishment, don't worry. Although technically he and Takao really are just fubus so it should be, no harm, no foul, right?

No haters, hehehe...

Love you guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Sinfully Yours

X

X

GoM continued promoting their album and their tour which would take place in several major cities in Japan. They had two or more months to finish their interviews and performances before they could start their tour.

The boys went from one variety and musical show to another, feeling grateful that the sales of their album were doing better than they actually expected, especially since Akashi was not in the band anymore to give it a popularity boost.

Takao had also inked a deal with an animation studio to use one of their songs as an anime theme song. Everyone in the band was ecstatic about their continuous projects. One major fact was that Takao was a pretty capable and resourceful manager and he worked hard to promote his boys to countless show producers.

GoM had to agree that Takao was an even better manager than Riko-chan. And he cooked better, too! The boys were unanimous in wanting Takao to be their permanent manager.

Takao felt really happy that his talents loved and respected him.

X

X

Kagami was in a totally bad mood.

Despite the massive popularity GoM had been amassing these days because of their comeback album, even minus Akashi, and the fact that Kagami was gaining his own set of fans, these did nothing to brighten his mood.

It seemed that Aomine had become more distant than ever. In the past, Aomine would at least try to communicate with him if there were issues they needed to fix regarding their shows. But now Aomine could barely stand staying in the same room with him.

There was also one thing Kagami was beginning to hate these days: Aomine showing his true flirty nature. But not to him, oh, Heaven forbid that Aomine and Kagami breathed the same air in the same room!

No, Aomine flirted with every single fangirl or female groupie who came on to him, whether in their concerts, events or TV shows.

It was crazy.

Like on this show. It was a rock event in Tokyo.

GoM was supposed to go onstage in an hour. Everyone was preparing their outfit, makeup artists followed the boys around, touching up on their foundation. Roadies were checking the instruments.

Now Aomine publicly flirted with these girls. Shamelessly. the backstage, some girls would rub against him, press their bodies to him and even kiss him and Aomine looked like he was enjoying all the attention immensely.

Grr. Kagami sulked in one corner, giving Aomine and the girls the evil eye. Grrr. Whores. Sluts. His brain continued to think of any obscene name he could use to demean Aomine and those girls in his mind. He was just so angry.

Kagami scratched his head helplessly, terribly vexed with himself. All the symptoms were there. At least, to himself he could not lie anymore.

He was jealous. Yeah. Bitterly. So bitter it was nearly choking him.

In the past Aomine's attention was solely aimed at him. The guitarist devoted all his time and thoughts to him. Him. Kagami. Aomine had confessed several times that he liked Kagami, that he desired something – something serious to happen between them.

Kagami recalled how many times he had turned down Aomine just because he couldn't accept the fact that he was affected by all those love declaration of his.

After all this time, these past few weeks of crazy work routines, of sleepless nights, Kagami admitted to himself that he sorely missed the bastard. He missed the way Aomine smiled at him, the way Aomine showed his concern over the tiniest things to make sure Kagami was adjusting well to their job.

Heck. He even missed the ridiculous name that ahou had given him. Red. No one had ever called him like that before. And when Aomine used that nickname it was usually like a term of endearment.

I miss him so much...

But Kagami had his principles. No matter how he felt, he could not just – just –

What? Accept that you're a homo? Kagami's own mind raged at him. Kagami sat on a chair, feeling boneless. He honestly didn't know what to think anymore.

How frigging lame.

Here everyone was, scurrying here and there to prepare for the show and Kagami sat on this wooden chair, having the greatest epiphany in his life.

I like him, too. Dad, forgive me, but your son, your only son, the one who should get settled down with some woman and raise two point five children to pass on the Kagami name – I seriously am in love with another man. Ugh. Can somebody just kill me now?

"Kagami? Are you okay?" A hand patted the bassist's shoulder.

Kagami looked up, his eyes unable to hide the sorrow he was feeling. Takao smiled at him sympathetically, glancing at Aomine, too as he was surrounded by his fangirls. In a soft voice he advised, "I know it's difficult. But try to separate your personal feelings from your job, okay?"

Kagami fowned up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

Takao shook his head gently. "Oh, believe me, I do know what's going on. The tension between you two is so thick I can sit on it."

Kagami looked down at the floor, his face flaming red. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

"There are just two things you can do about it, actually. Only two things," Takao said, sitting on a chair,too, close to Kagami.

"What?"

Takao winked at him. "Two things. It's either you finally accept what cannot be helped, or move on and stop thinking about it completely. There's no use being stuck in the middle. Your indecisions will only drag you down."

Kagami glanced at Aomine again. "I wish it was as easy as that."

"You've only got those two choices."

"What if I just want to be stuck in the middle?" Kagami asked stubbornly, pouting.

Takao chuckled. "And be a coward? You think you'll be able to sleep at night like that?"

"Is it always that easy for you?"

Ouch, Takao said to himself, looking at his Shin-chan, who was doing his very own flirting with a few fan girls of his own. "Not really. But I know how to accept things. And I know when to move on. I'll move on eventually, but for now, everything's cool. Acceptance is the key. Looking at Aomine, it looks like he has already accepted that he cannot have you. That's why he's directing his attention to other things, to other people."

Since it was out in the open already, Kagami felt foolish if he continued to deny the frustrating relationship he had with Aomine. "I don't know what to do."

"This would sound terribly cliche, but just follow your heart. Coming out and accepting you're different from other people are never easy. But will hiding in the closet be actually easier? You just gotta choose the lesser of two evils. Think about it."

Kagami couldn't look at his manager, embarrassed that all these feelings and sentiments he had been keeping buried within himself all his life would be easily read by an outsider.

Takao patted his shoulder. "Come on, cheer up. You'll figure it out, too. Okay?"

"O-okay."

X

X

On their next day off, after two weeks of continuous shows and events, Takao decided to take his boys shopping. They needed new rock star clothes and shoes, as well as new business outfits for formal events.

On that day, Kagami was feeling a little under the weather so he didn't come. Aomine let Takao know that he was going out with a friend that day so he also couldn't come. In the end, only Kise, Midorima and Kuroko could accompany their manager to go shopping.

Kagami had the whole house to himself that day. He spent the morning watching TV. For his lunch he decided to cook for himself. Their fridge and pantry were filled with ingredients anyway. Besides, he missed cooking. When he came to Japan he had no chance to cook since it was either Takao did, or they would just eat takeouts.

It felt so lonely. He was alone in a big house. Alone with only his troubled thoughts to accompany him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

The way Aomine had been avoiding him like this. If this went on, his cold attitude towards him, and his excessive flirting with other people, Kagami didn't know how he would be able to keep his sanity intact.

Kagami spent the better part of the afternoon just lying on the couch, the TV turned on, though he was seriously looking at thhe ceiling the whole time.

Just then, he heard a car park outside. Kagami sat up, looking out the window.

It was the same car as he had seen before, the one that Aomine had ridden after Director Okawa's party. He watched as Aomine got out, followed by his friend. That same gay friend. Who looked at Aomine as if Aomine was a walking hotdog on a stick. All at once, Kagami's blood soared to a boiling point.

More so when Aomine and that friend began walking towards the door. Wait. They were both coming in?

Kagami sat rigidly on the couch as theLiving room opened, ushering in the two men laughing.

Aomine instantly saw Kagami on the couch and his face fell. "Oh – You're here."

Kagami didn't know he was scowling but he was, glaring at Aomine. "I said I wasn't feeling really good."

"Oh." Aomine stared at him, his complexion. "Fever?"

"No, just some cold."

"Okay. Hey, this is Nagi, may pal. Nagi, this is Kagami, our bassist. But I'm sure you already know that." Then Aomine turned to his friend. "C'mon, I promised you one beer. Just one, since you're driving."

Aomine barely looked at Kagami and then he was leading Nagi to the kitchen. Kagami was left on the couch, fuming mad.

He heard the Nagi person say jokingly, "Oh, you can just drive me back home if I get drunk."

Aomine grinned. "Naaah – I can't stay the night. We have an event tomorrow."

"Aww, too bad."

Kagami thought he had heard enough.

The possibility of Aomine staying the night in some creep's house just because he was royally doing his best to avoid Kagami!?

It was unacceptable.

Asshole!

Kagami stomped to the kitchen, where the two men were standing by the fridge, with Nagi easily touching Aomine's shoulder.

Kagami's patience had reached its end. "What do you think are you doing, Aomine?" he roared from the kitchen entrance, startling the two.

"H-huh? What?" Aomine asked cluelessly, looking at the red faced Kagami.

Kagami didn't seem to notice that Nagi was there, or didn't care because he resolutely walked over to Aomine and pulled him by the arm.

When they stepped away from their visitor, Kagami hissed in Aomine's ear. "You brought him here? To our house?"

"Why not? Everyone's out."

"So what?"

"He's my friend, Kagami. Stop it!" Aomine snapped.

Kagami scoffed, "Oh, you mean your sex friend?"

At that point, Aomine's eyes darkned with anger. He finally pulled his arm away. "What's with you? You're rude today."

"I can't believe you would actually bring your –"

"Shut up!" Aomine snarled. "You don't know anything."

Kagami wasn't intimidated. They were as tall and muscular as each other. If it came to a fist fight, he could confidently say he could take Aomine.

Kagami snarled back, "Oh yeah? Why would I know anything when you stopped talking to me months ago?"

That made Aomine pause. He looked incredulous for a span f two seconds then he looked away.

Nagi finally stepped up. "Um, guys, I think it'd be better if I leave."

"Nagi, I'm sorry –"

"It's okay, Daiki. I can find my way out." Nagi began to walk away. But he chuckled as he turned back to the two of them, looking at Aomine. "You're right, Daiki. He's positively absolutely adorable. Do your best, okay?!" And he even winked conspiratorially.

Aomine looked away, embarrassed.

Kagami was mouthing off again. "What the hell did he mean by that?"

Aomine didn't bother answering. Instead, the put the cans of beer back inside the fridge and walked away. Towards the stairs.

Kagami couldn't believe the bastard would just walk away from him like that.

Stomping, he followed Aomine on the stairs, towards the hallway, and then towards their shared room. Aomine flopped down on his bed, sighing wearily. He began taking off his shoes.

"Is this what you do all the time? Flirt with anything that moves?" kagami asked the moment he stormed into their room.

Aomine looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Now what are you on about?"

"You're not content with all those girls fawning over you! You even sleep around with guys like Nagi! You know we're in the middle of promotion and Takao-san has been going on and on about being discreet with your hookups and you bring your fuck buddy into our house?" Kagami asked, not once breathing.

Aomine shrugged. "He's not my fuck buddy, okay? He's safe. We've been pals since college."

"But – but – he looks at you like he wants to – eat you up or something! He's definitely not just a friend! I'm sure you have already slept together!" Kagami cried out, agitated.

Aomine scratched his head, looking tired. "What the heck is this? The Inquisition?"

"You're – you're –" Kagami paused, unable to voice out what he wanted to say.

"Hm?" Aomine waited expectantly.

Pouting like a child whose plush toy was seized away from him, Kagami asked, "Why do you flirt so much, huh? You flirt with everyone! Men, women... Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

The bluenette snorted. "Why should I be ashamed? I like both. I've been telling you that. What's wrong with flirting?"

Kagami stomped to Aomine's bed, looking more agitated than before. "So that crap you've been spouting about liking me and shit? What was that? Just incessant flirting? Huh?"

Aomine decided to cut the conversation short. He was eventually getting a move on from his obsessive attraction to Kagami. He didn't want to go there again. Standing and turning his back to the bassist, Aomine began removing his jacket. "Look, we're both tired. You said you're not feeling well. Let's just stop this and –"

"The hell will I stop!" Kagami thundered. The dam had finally broken. He was not able to contiain anything back inside. "All those times you were saying you liked me? I was no more to you than those legions of fangirls fawning over you – "

Finally Aomine turned to him, his eyes glittering with something close to hate and frustration and hopelessness. "What do you want me to do? Huh? You said you're straight. I cannot force you to do anything you don't want. I'm not like you at all. I've never lied about how I felt. I want you so much it suffocates me just by being in the same room with you! Tell me, what should I do? If I flirt that's because I need to. I need to get you out of my system!"

Huffing, Aomine turned back again, away from Kagami. "You're cruel, you know that? Always tempting me and mocking me at the same time."

Kagami was left speechless. He stood there, frozen, his hands shaking.

In a defeated voice, Aomine said, "I'm trying to find ways how to forget you, okay? I just want to give up on these – these stubborn feelings I have for you. So if you have any compassion for me – just let me be. I just want to give up on you..."

With a sigh, Aomine picked up his jacket the walked to the hamper. He began taking off his shirt. Then he went to open his closet, intending to get a change of clothes.

He was dismissing Kagami again.

Kagami had always been a logical person. A calculating one in all honesty. He always thought about future consequences before he decided on anything. He was constantly two steps ahead.

But now, in the midst of both their pain and repressed attraction towards each other, Kagami lost all sense of reason.

Nothing even mattered anymore.

Except Aomine.

Aomine was surprised when he felt strong arms grab him from behind.

His eyes widened when he felt Kagami rest his forehead at the back of Aomine's head.

"Don't," Kagami breathed hoarsely. "Don't give up yet."

Aomine felt himself tremble at those words. He was afraid to turn around and face Kagami least the bassist got scared and retract his words.

"Kagami..."

"I'm sorry. All this time, too, I've been miserable," Kagami confessed in a whisper. "But I'm scared. I don't know how to deal with these – these - I don't know how it'll be like for us. I'm so confused!"

Aomine heard the helplessness in that voice. That was how he had exactly felt when he had just come out to himself in junior high.

"You're not going to be alone," Aomine vowed. "But it has to be something that you want. I will not force you to –"

"Shut up!" Kagami snapped. "Will you just force me into it already? If I do it by myself, it would probably take ten more years and you would have hooked up with everyone else."

Aomine grinned, inspite of the tension. "Are you sure about that?"

Kagami's arms around the bluenette tightened. "Y-yeah. I want to know. How it is between – um – two men. Between us. Just fucking show me," Kagami growled, impatiently.

Finally Aomine turned to him, eye to eye. They were really as tall as each other.

It was always easier to kiss this way.

Kagami was trembling as Aomine cupped his jaw with his broad hand.

"Oh , yeah, I'll definitely show you."

Aomine wrapped his muscular arms around Kagami's shoulders tightly, claiming his mouth in a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so another smut on the way.

Sorry for cutting it short.

Comments please. <3 <3 <3


	16. Chapter 16

Sinfully Yours

X

X

Kagami hadn't been prepared as to how explosively arousing that first kiss with Aomine was.

Their first taste of each other nearly blew them right out of their minds. Maybe because they had been holding back for so long, and the tension had built so thickly.

Aomine's actions were very honest, devoid of all pretensions. He did not pretend that Kagami was a woman who was going to experience her first time with a man.

No. If any, he showed how basic his males desires were. How human.

Aomine angled his head and prodded Kagami's mouth open. The bassist's heart was racing, he was shaking with nervousness, but his eyes were closed in surrender, leaving it up to Aomine what steps to take.

Their mouths fused, tongues intertwining. Aomine used both his hands to hold onto the back of Kagami's head, keeping him in place as his tongue tasted the hot crevices of Kagami's mouth. Kagami tasted so sweet, his tongue so hot.

Aomine's hand snaked under Kagami's shirt, carressing the bassist's smooth muscular back. His other hand shamelessly delved into Kagami's sweatpants, grabbing his butt.

Kagami flinched and gasped into the kiss. He was startled. He had never been fondled like that. When he opened his eyes he found Aomine gazing at him with wonder. "Is this okay?" Aomine whispered.

"Y-yeah..." He sucked in a harsh breath when he felt the bluenette's fingers delve into his crack. He closed his eyes again, intending to savor all the delicious sensations. It was too late to stop now, and he was really curious as to how sex with another man felt.

Aomine urged him to backwalk until Kagami felt the bed on the back of his knees. Aomine pushed him down to a sitting position. Kagami looked up at him expectantly.

With a feral grin, Aomine dropped down to his knees in front of Kagami's crotch. He tugged at Kagami's sweatpants and the redhead had to lift his ass from the mattress so that Aomine could slide down his pants to his legs.

Kagami shivered the moment his cock was uncovered. Aomine lovingly gazed at the pinkish appendage, thnking of doing all sorts of naughty things to and with it. He held it in a light grip. Kagami shivered again at the hot contact. Kagami was used to women handling his member, soft smooth female hands. This was the first time that he was gripped by a strong hard calloused hand, undeniably very male.

Kagami groaned, getting more turned on.

He had never felt so hot like this.

Without further preamble, Aomine dipped his head and swallowed Kagami's cock into his mouth. Kagami flinched, he gasped at the strong hot suction of the bluenette's mouth. His ass almost lifted off the bed from the pleasure he felt.

He looked down at the dark skinned guitarist currently licking the underside of his balls. It was such a damn hot sight, to be looking at a strong gruff man like Aomine kneel before him and do this to him.

Kagami placed his hand on top of the guitarist's head, gently urging him on.

Aomine sucked him more steadily, adding pressure into his suction as he hollowed his cheeks. Kagami couldn't stand the pleasure anymore, to the point that it was becoming almost painful.

"A- Aomine..." he gasped.

"Yeah," Aomine purred. "Let it out." He swallowed the thick cock again, sucking at the bulbous head, while tounging the weepy slit.

Kagami lost it.

Grasping the back of Aomine's head with both his hands, he groaned shakily, his feet digging deep on the floor as he spurted thick jets of cum deep in Aomine's throat.

"Ungghhh," Kagami moaned, gasping.

Aomine slurped it all down, swallowing the bitter liquid. He normally didn't swallow cum from his partners, always thinking about sexually transmitted diseases. But for some reason, and since Kagami was very special to him, Aomine thought his satisfaction wouldn't be complete until Kagami gave him everything.

Aomine carelessly wiped at his mouth, standing up and walking towards his nightstand. Kagami was left wheezing on the bed, still trembling from his incredible orgasm. He stupidly watched Aomne as the bluenette returned with a small bottle in his hand.

"Strip all the way. Then lie down on the bed," Aomine softly instructed him.

Kagami was still recovering from the intensity of his release so he wasn't immediately able to process the instruction. Aomine gestured on the bed with a flick of his head.

Kagami pulled his shirt up, removing it and throwing it on the floor. Then he made a move to completely kick away his sweatpants, sitting down on the bed, his whole body flushing in embarrassment, despite his earlier orgasm. Aomine thought there was nothing more adorable than Kagami's utter shyness during sex. He was just so tantalizing, a big brawny man who was trembling from his climax.

"Lie down," Aomine, repeated, trying so hard to be patient, when honestly he was getting ready to bust in his pants.

Kagami finally did lie down. Rigidly, his body lying straight on the bed. As if he was waiting for a doctor to come and dissect him. Aomine couldn't help but chuckle. "Relax."

Aomine climbed on the bed, putting his knees on both sides of Kagami's legs, trapping the redhead. Kagami was still as nervous as ever.

"Do you trust me, Red?" Aomine asked softly, carressing his cheek.

There it was calling him by that petname again. Kagami's heart fluttered in happiness. He tried to smile a little. "Y-yeah."

"You do have an idea what's going to happen next, right?"

Kagami nodded stiffly. "More or less, yeah."

"Try to relax so that it hurts less, okay?"

Kagami nodded again, closing his eyes. So I'm going to be the bottom. He supposed it was only natural. Kuroko had said that Aomine was a terribly dominant top. Since Kagami was feeling so nervous at the moment, he didn't think he had enough courage in him to challenge Aomine for the position of top right now.

Aomine eased back a little, then pulled up Kagami's legs, spreading them open, exposing the redhead's private bits. Kagami's hand automatically flew up to hide his face. He was so embarrassed to be in this kind of position he thought he would die.

Aomine uncapped the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. Like what they always said, too much lube is never enough.

With his wet middle finger, he nudged Kagami's puckered hole. Kagami sucked in a breath, eyes squeezed shut, his whole body siffening. Aomine gently patted his right thigh. "Ssshhh... Relax, Red. Please relax..."

Kagami did his best to relax but he was still scared. Then the finger slowly penetrated him, encountering the first ring of muscle. Kagami insctively tightened around the finger. Aomine was not deterred. He continued pushing in, gently but firmly.

Kagami grabbed his arm, gripping it tight to the point of hurting Aomine but Aomine didn't mind. He pushed his finger in more deeply, then slowly withdrew. He repeated the steps several times until Kagami got used to it. Kagami was completely soft, he noticed.

"Does it hurt too much?" Aomine asked.

Kagami lifted his head to watch was happening, that one finger going in and out of his opening. He shook his head. "It stings a bit but I can – um – take it."

"Good. I'll add another finger then."

Aomine pushed two fingers in this time, making sure he was gentle in his ministrations. Doing a virgin always took great effort in the top's part because he needed to make sure the bottom's virgin ass was loosened up properly. In Kagami's case he was being extra extra careful. He didn't want to scare the redhead too much.

He pushed in and pulled out for several minutes, concentrating on the motions of his fingers. A bead of sweat trickled down from his temple.

Kagami watched the determination in Aomine's eyes. The guitarist was too being serious in this, in preparing Kagami that it warmed Kagami's heart.

In a move unexpected of him, Kagami shot up slowly, reaching out to wrap his arms around the startled bluenette. Kagami kissed him roughly. "I think that's enough. I didn't think anal sex took twelve hours."

Aomine snickered in between kisses. "Dumbass."

"Come on. It's okay."

They shared a tender smile as Aomine unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his jeans. Kagami watched, excited to see Aomine's own shaft.

And when he did, Kagami shuddered. There was indeed a reason why Aomine was so thorough in his preparation. His cock was massive and thick, its tip weeping in undisguised lust.

Kagami lay back down and Aomine loomed over him, positioning his shaft towards Kagami's entrance. "I don't want to use rubber, Kagami."

They knew they were both clean and safe since it was company policy to have a medical check up every six months. They had both come out as clean during their last test two months ago.

Besides, Kagami was a virgin. Aomine wanted to feel all of him.

Kagami nodded.

Aomine pushed in. Kagami tried to relax, holding the bluenette tightly.

It took all of Aomine's self control not to slam his way home. This was special. He would make it good for Kagami. He kept on pushing in, inch by inch. Kagami was panting softly beneath him.

Aomine lowered his head to kiss Kagami's eye lids. "Shit, you're so beautiful, Red..."

"Idiot. A man is not beautiful!" Kagami countered, gritting his teeth.

"You are... Nnnn..." Aomine sank inside the tight channel, until he he could feel his balls brush the skin of Kagami's butt. "Aaaahhh... I'm all in... How does it feel?"

"S-so full... I feel so full..."

"It's so hot inside you, babe. Dammit, it feels so good I can shoot my load right now."

Kagami grunted in reply. It did hurt a lot. It couldn't compare to the feel of Aomine's fingers even.

Aomine seemed to understand his pain. "Relax, Kagami. I'll be better after a while."

"O-okay."

Aomine didn't pull out to begin moving. Instead, he rocked inside Kagami for a few minutes, relying on the friction against Kagami's muscles to give him pleasure.

But nature took its course.

Aomine couldn't prevent his body from seeking what it wanted. He slowly pulled out, just an inch, then pushed back in.

Kagami moaned.

Aomine lowered his sweaty chest to Kagami until there was no space between them. He pulled out again and thrust back in. "F-fuuucckk..." Aomine groaned out. "You feel so good it's driving me crazy."

Kagami responded by hugging him tight, wrapping his legs more tightly around Aomine's hips.

Aomine began trusting in and out, kissing Kagami feverishly, his tongue going in and out of Kagami's mouth in the same way his dick was ramming in and out of the redhead's passage.

Kagami felt something stirring inside him every time Aomine hit a certain spot in his body. A tingling sensation spread over him, distracting him from the pain. Aomine continued his gentle thrusts.

Kagami was getting aroused again.

This was totally different from having sex with a woman. It was incredibly more pleasurable, even though there was also pain.

He wanted more.

He began moving his ass more towards Aomine too, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Aomine sat up on his knees, holding both Kagami's ankles, spreading him open so that he could watch his cock go in and out of the redhead. Kagami had the most delicious expression on his face as he received Aomine's onslaught.

Aomine also found Kagami completely erect again. "Stroke your dick, Red. I wanna see," he ordered him gruffly.

Like a meek lamb, Kagami did so, tugging at his member roughly, his other hand squeezing his balls. He was going to come a second time it was unbelievable.

Aomine kept up with the pace, going fast a couple of thrusts and then going slow to give Kagami a chance to recover. He eyed the delicious pink shaft of the man under him.

It would be a waste not to use it to the fullest.

Aomine decided right there and then.

He eased off Kagami's ass, pulling all the way out. He dropped Kagami's legs to the bed. The redhead looked at him quizzically.

Aomine smiled slyly, getting the lube again. This time he poured a generous amount to Kagami's stiff member, making Kagami remove his hand. "What are you –"

Aomine threw the bottle away, straddling Kagami. "Do you want to fuck me, Red?" he hoarsely asked, eyes twinkling in mischief.

Kagami's mouth dropped open, absolutely surprised at the suggestion. Before he could recover from his shock, Aomine was spreading himself open, lowering himself on Kagami's erect cock.

As the tip went in, Kagami groaned. The friction was so great, Aomine's channel so tight that Kagami's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

Aomine was panting as he pushed down, taking in Kagami inch by inch. Damn, he had already forgotten how painful this could be. He almost couldn't remember the last time he bottomed for anyone.

But for Kagami he could place his heart on a platter.

He finally took everything in, sitting on Kagami, his feet firmly panted on the bed. They were both gasping, running out of breath.

Kagami's hands grabbed the bluenette's hips, his fingers digging deep. "A-Aomine... So... tight."

"Give me a sec. Then I'll move," Aomine answered, rotating his ass, getting accustomed to Kagami's thickness.

"Kiss me," Kagami whispered.

Aomine grinned as he dipped his head, kissing Kagami's mouth deeply, sharing breaths with him.

Kagami never imagined it would feel as good as this. The pleasure was staggering.

"You like your dick in my ass?" Aomine grunted.

Kagami nodded enthusiastically. "Ohhh, yes!"

Aomine grinned against the redhead's lips. "Then get on with it!" He reached behind him and slapped Kagami's thigh. Hard. "Move it!"

Aomine reared up again, bracing his weight on his palms to the bed, riding Kagami like the cowboy that he was. Kagami lost all sensibilities, slamming his hips upward, crying out loudly as he rammed into Aomine.

"A-Aomine... I'm – I'm coming..." Kagami whined.

"Yeah? Do it!" Aomine commanded harshly, his blazing eyes fixed on the bassist.

Kagami bit his lip, looking almost ready to weep. "How should I – Where will I –"

Aomine reached down and cupped Kagami's jaw, snarlling, "Inside! Come inside my ass!"

Kagami closed his eyes, choking out on a gasp as he slammed upward, burying himself to the root, his seed bursting from him for the second time.

"Damn!" Aomine growled, feeling the hot flush spread inside him.

He reached for his dick, stroking roughly until he felt the pressure in his balls, rising higher and higher until he shattered with the sheer intensity of his climax. He came with a growl, his thick cum splasing on Kagami's sweaty chest.

"Ugggh," Aomine groaned as he fell down bonelessly on the redhead, Kagami's dick slipping out of him. The thick semen from his ass dripped down his leg, also coating Kagami's thigh.

They both found it difficult to breathe, still flushed and tingling in the afterglow.

Aomine was huge and heavy, draped all over Kagami like that but the redhead did not seem to mind. In, fact, he bent both his legs, wrapping them loosely around Aomine's thighs, making a perfect cradle for him.

When Aomine could speak again, he nuzzled Kagami's ear. "So, how was it? Was it worth it for you to finally accept who you are?"

Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine's massive shoulders, rocking against him. "Y-yeah," he squeaked, nearly giggling. "I think I blacked out for a second there."

"You think maybe we can do it again sometime?" Aomine asked, his tone hopeful.

Kagami studied the uncertainty in the bluenette's face. After what they had just shared Kagami didn't think he it was fair that Aomine would still feel insecure about them. Kagami knew he had to man up and admit that this thing between them was also precious to him.

Kagami, sighed, feeling liberated for the first time after all these years of trying to bury the truth within himself. "Shut up, ahou. You're just fishing for compliments."

Aomine snickered. "Oh? I am?"

"Yeah. Lemme recover for a bit. You plowed my ass like a boss."

The bluenette chuckled, snuggling closer. "That's not exactly a compliment."

Rolling his eyes, Kagami gave in. "Fine. That was the hottest lay I've ever had. Just remember this, I give you my ass and if I see you flirting with anyone – any girl or guy on the side, I'll fucking yank your nuts off. Got it?"

"Is that your roundabout way of saying we're dating now?" Aomine teased.

"I don't share, Aomine," Kagami replied, getting all serious. "We date then it's the two of us."

"Cross my heart, Red. Your ass is the only one for me."

"Good. Damn, that was some workout," Kagami rasped, yawning wide. "I'm beat."

"Yeah, me too..."

Aomine dipped his head, kissed Kagami tenderly and after a few minutes he was snoring on top of the redhead, with Kagami also in deep sleep.

X

X

Kise excitedly bounded up the stairs, knowing Kagami was in his room. He wanted to show their bassist all the stuff that they bought.

Kise twisted the doorknob, finding it unlocked.

He pulled it open, yelling, "Kagamicchi look at the –" He saw the scene on the bed.

Two naked sleeping bodies sleeping on top of each other. Kise wasn't able to contain the shock he felt and he cried out, "OHH EMM GEEEE! Guys, guys, guuuuys!"

Footsteps sounded on the stairs.

Three colorful heads peeked into the room: namely blue, black and green.

All the commotion woke Aomine up. When he turned to the door he found the four stunned faces of their bandmates, their mouths all hanging open. "What the hell?" Scrambling to move away from Kagami, he grabbed the blanket to cover their nakedness.

He snarled at the guys. "Get out!"

Kise burst out laughing. "Dammit, finally, Aominechi! This is so fucking epic!"

Kagami chose that time to wake up and when he found all the other guys watching them, he blushed beet red, diving into the blanket. "Shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

Aomine looked ready to murder his bandmates. "Shut up and get out!"

Midorima adjusted his glasses, casually flinging an arm around Takao's shoulder. "I wonder who the top is."

Takao nudged him with the elbow. "Ssshhh, stop that. They're so shy it's adorable."

Kuroko cleared his throat, pulling Kise from the room. "Let's give them some privacy, guys."

"Great job, Aominecchi! You're the man!" Kise yelled, doing some thumbs up signs.

Kuroko warned, "Ryouta!"

After pulling the bositerous blond from the door, Kuroko shut it close.

Aomine fell back into bed, glancing at Kagami who was still huddled under the covers. "Guess they know, huh."

Kagami growled in frustration. Damn, this was the first time he was getting caught in bed with a guy. His initial reaction was shame, but after thinking through it, he figured there was no point in feeling that way. He could not regress now.

He should try to be more honest about his desires. Well, in their house, at least, where it was safe to be open with what his orientation was.

Pushing the blankets away, he sat up, looking down at Aomine. "I need a shower."

"Okay. You can get in first."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Dumbass. What's the point of dating when we're not gonna shower together?"

A naughty glint shone in the bluenette's eyes. "Uh huh. If we take too long the boys'll end up teasing us again. You sure you want that?"

Kagami climbed out of bed, walking stiffly because of his stinging ass, but he shot Aomine a scorching hot come-hither look. "Are you staying there or are you coming?"

The innuendo was not lost on Aomine, no matter how much of an ahou he was. He stroked his hardening shaft, gazing at Kagami's perfectly sculpted body, nakedly exposed to him.

"Oh, yeah, definitely coming."

X

X

LOL.

Whew. The hardest part for me is writing smut, y'know? It takes lots of descriptions!

Anyway, what do you think of the flip flop scene?

Are you:

A-Happy that Aomine bottomed?

B-Disappointed that Aomine bottomed?

C-Bored out of your skull?

Please encircle the letter that best corresponds to your answer.

Haha. Kidding aside, I personally also don't like it when in some doujins, Aomine is depicted as a girly blushing squirming bottom. For me his personality is over-the-top dominant that if he decides to bottom, he would still be topping, in a sense.

Topping from the bottom. I've heard of that expression before.

So there.

I can move to Midotaka now, which is personally my favorite pairing in this story. I just hope that you would also like the story arc that I have for them.

Thank you for all the reviews. I try to accomodate all the ideas that you give me. Thank you.

Please tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Sinfully Yours

Xx

X

X

The GoM tour had officially started.

Kise's eyes went big as saucers as he checked out the tourbus they would use for the next ten weeks. "Wow, it looks great! Can we go in, Takaochi? Can we?" he excitedly asked, bouncing on his feet.

The boys were getting ready to leave, carrying their bags with them. There were two other regular sized buses accompanying them, where the roadies rode and where their equipment were stored.

Takao laughed as he opened the door of the bus. Kise immediately went inside, surveying the interior. The bus consisted of two long plush couches on each side, with a wide space in the middle.

There was a small sink, a mini-fridge, and a small washroom. This was even better than the last one that they had. "Awesoooome," Kise gushed, flopping down on the soft couch.

The rest of the GoM boys entered the spacious vehicle, looking around. There was a small flatscreen TV in the corner, a small two seater dining table with two matching chairs, a sink and basically everything that the boys needed in their travel.

Aomine crossed his arms. "Tsk. The only thing I can complain about is the lack of privacy." He sounded like a sullen child who was forbidden to go outside to play. Beside him, Kagami made an annoyed expression.

Kuroko stared at their horny guitarist. "This is a tour, Daiki, not an orgy. We would appreciate it if you could keep your dick in your pants until we reach the hotel stop."

"Yeah, right,whatever!" Aomine muttered, turning to Kagami and whispering, "You think we can fit in the bathroom?"

Kagami didn't know if he would laugh or hit his boyfriend on the head. He smacked at his chest. "Shut up. Behave."

Kise was trying to pull Kuroko to his lap but the smaller man dodged the blonde's grasp. He glared warningly at Kise who pouted and sulked. "This'll be a long trip. We should all take our rest."

Upon seeing his boys settling down, Takao announced, "Alright, guys. Time to get this show on the road. Our first stop is in Saitama, which is about two hours from here. There's food in the fridge but I'll order something at a drivethrough for lunch."

He started walking to the driver's seat, since he would be the one doing the driving. Takao should have one assistant driver to change shifts with since it would almost be impossible for him to do the driving all over the country by himself.

But the boys of GoM did not agree, since all of them were couples now and they didn't want any outsider seeing them be intimate with their partners. They agreed that one member would substitute Takao on the driver's seat once in a while.

Takao sat down on the seat, drowning out all the noises and ruckus the other boys were making. He was checking the google map in his iphone when he felt Midorima flop down on the passenger's seat beside him. "Hey, aren't you going to lie down for a bit? The couches are long and comfy," Takao asked.

Shin-chan grunted. "As if I can stay there with all of them making out in my face."

Their manager chuckled, absentmindedly patting Midorima's knee. "You've got a good point there."

Midorima turned to him, and offered him a small smile, then he put the earphones on his ears, turning on his music player. To Takao he said, "I'm going to try to get some shut eye. Wake me up if you need help or something."

"Yeah, sure."

Over the course of four months or so, since Takao and Midorima had gotten together, Midorima had considerably warmed up to him. Sure Midorima still fucked other people on the side, which Takao was definitely aware of, but he had somehow mellowed down when it came to Takao.

They still didn't talk about private things but in the past, it was usually a case of fuck and run between them. Now, they sometimes cuddled in bed, though they still did not sleep together. Midorima was awfully huge and he could not sleep on the bed lying next to someone else.

Takao didn't know what the future of his relationship with Shin-chan would be. He was so afraid to ask what their status was, fearing Midorima would get turned off by his clinging nature and avoid him completely. SO far, Takao liked this current state that they were in. Besides, it wasn't as if they needed to be engaged or something. Takao would renew his contract to be GoM's manager after this tour anyway, so he would still be able to spend a lot of time with Midorima.

He kept driving for a while, soft music playing on the radio. The boys at the back had quieted down a bit. Perhaps they were also taking a nap.

Indeed, they were. Kise and Kuroko sat side by side on the couch, with the bluenette's head leaning on Kise's shoulder. They looked to be both sleeping.

Meanwhile, as for the other couple, Kagami was trying badly to read something on his tablet, while his boyfriend was lying on the couch, his head resting on Kagami's lap.

Things were quiet inside the bus for awhile. Afterall, all of them were still tired from their promotional activities.

Kagami felt his eyes drooping, getting sleepy as well. The rocking motion of the bus made him want to doze off.

He felt Aomine move his head on his lap. When Kagami looked down, the ahou was looking up at him, a sly smirk on his face. "Hey, coast's clear. Let's go in the washroom."

Kagami grimaced, glaring down at his grinning lover. "Dammit Ahomine, I'm not having a quickie with you in this bus!" Kagami furiously whispered, afraid Kise and Kuroko would wake up. They were just a few feet away on the other couch.

"Aww, you didn't let me put it in this morning," Aomine whined.

"Because we will be late for our schedule."

"Come on," Aomine urged, sitting up. "They're sleeping. They won't know!"

Kagami scowled so darkly Aomine thought it was adorable. "Did you see how tiny the bathroom is? I don't know if I can fit myself in there."

"Hah! That's what you think." With great force, Aomine pulled at Kagami's arm, dragging the poor guy along. He almost shoved Kagami inside in his excitement.

The bathroom was indeed a tiny square, with a small toilet on the side and a showerhead on the other. Kagami was facing the tiled wall and he turned around to glare at Aomine. "See?" he growled.

"Tsk. Quiet down, baka."

"Hmph."

Aomine forcefully opened Kagami's jeans and tore them down unceremoniously, along with the redhead's boxers. Aomine got his favorite branded lube from his pocket.

Kagami turned back to him again, staring incredulously. "You carry that shit in your pocket?"

"Hee hee. Of course. You never know when it might come handy." He coated his middle finger with the lube and roughly shoved it up Kagami's ass. Kagami hissed, not in pain since he had gotten almost used to this, but in surprise at the cold liquid.

Aomine continued drilling his lover's tight opening with his finger, pushing down at Kahami's back. "Bend over a little."

Kagami snapped. "I am bending over!"

"A little more..."

"I can't. This is as far as I can go! This room is too small!" Kagami lashed out. Aomine had to agree. He also couldn't step back anymore as his back was already against the bathroom door.

Aomine would not be deterred. Roughly, he grabbed Kagami and turned him so that they faced each other. Then he stooped to remove one pant leg from Kagami, also removing his shoes. "Aomine, what the –"

"Just be quiet. I thought you didn't want them hearing."

When one pant leg was removed, Aomine stood straight again and hooked an arm at the back of Kagami's knee, pulling it up and pressing Kagami's thigh against his chest, leaving the redhead in a vulnerable and open position, his private bits exposed.

Aomine looked down at Kagami's half hard cock, lube glistening on his pink opening. "Hold your leg up."

Kagami sighed, doing as he was told. One of these days, when he got tired of Amine manhandling him he would certainly retaliate. How he would d it, he wasn't sure yet. It was the ahou who had kinky imaginations, not him.

Aomine hurriedly opened his pants, but before he could easily plunge into his lover's tight hole, he dropped to his knees, spreading Kagami's legs as wide as they could go.

Aomine opened his mouth and put it on Kagami's exposed opening, sucking at the lubed rosebud, his nose buried deep in Kagami's balls. Kagami moaned sharply at the sensation. He would never admit it to anyone but he loved it best when Aomine ate his ass.

Aomine chuckled, watching the pink hole twitch. "I love edible lube."

Aomine pressed his face more snugly against Kagami's puckered hole, alternately tonguing and sucking at it. Kagami used his free hand to cover his mouth because he was seriously making weird noises that may gross out the other guys outside.

Mercifully, Aomine stopped with his torment, stood up and with one thrust, rammed into Kagami. It was so strong, so forceful, that Kagami's foot almost lifted off the floor. Since they had regularly been having sex these days, Aomine didn't have to be so gentle anymore, like during Kagami's first time.

Aomine thrust in and out of the redhead, almost brutally, his teeth sinking onto Kagami's neck. It wasn't a painful bite, but he held the skin in between his teeth, sort of like a fetish that he had, emulating cats when they fornicated with their mates.

"Aomine..." Kagami whispered.

"Feels good?" Aomine asked, panting.

"Yes! Shit, do that again!"

In the end, Kagami couldn't hold out his voice at all, much to Aomine's delight.

Outside the bathroom, Kuroko had been completely awake the whole time. Since the moment those two baka left for the washroom.

Kuroko sighed heavily, muttering, "Idiots."

Beside him, Kise stirred, opening his eyes. "Hm? Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko moved closer to his lover and gently wrapped his arms around Kise's shoulder, ruffling his hair. "Sssshhh... Go back to sleep."

Kise blinked sleepily, still out of it. He seemed not to have noticed that Aomine and Kagami were not in there with them. Thankfully he rested his head back down on the couch and slept.

Kuroko watched him lovingly, his arms still wrapped around the blonde.

So cuute. My sweet adorable puppy...

Kuroko leaned forward and placed a soft chaste kiss on Kise's cheek, then buried his face on Kise's shoulder, trying to ignore the annoying sounds coming from the bathroom.

X

X

Just PWP.

I'm supposed to write Midotaka but I ran out of time and I need to sleep now.

Will continue later. Aomine's topping in this one, okay? lol


	18. Chapter 18

Sinfully Yours

Thanks for all the feedbacks and reviews. I love you guys so much.

The things is, I already have the story planned out in my head and it's not easy to write it down, so here I am again, I couldn't sleep coz I want to get this chapter out of the way. Only then can I calm down.

More Midotaka coming up!

We'll find out about their history together.

I will admit now. Shin-chan is really OOC. I don't know what to do about it, I'm sorrrrrryyyy...

X

X

The first few weeks of the tour were highly successful and the band, as well as their agency was overjoyed at their accomplishment.

One day, while they were on a break inside the bus, Takao burst inside the vehicle startling the GoM boys who were napping inside.

"Guys, guys, guys! I have some great news!" Takao squealed.

"What?" the band members collectively asked.

In an excited voice their manager announced, "It's happening! The Southeast Asia tour is happening!"

It was just getting better and better. Due to the increasing popularity of the band, they were offered to tour around Asia as well. The boys were all astounded, since they thought without Akashi, their music wouldn't be as popular as before.

Good things continued to come along their way and no one was feeling happier than Takao, who was so proud of his boys.

Over the next few days, they followed the same strict routine. The GoM convoy travelled by bus, stopped in a city to hold a concert and the band members, along with Takao, would check into hotels for the night.

The only problem that the boys needed to overcome was their overwhelming femalefanbase, which only kept growing and growing. In the past, since GoM were all bisexual, they slept with a few women in their tour. It had become a common occurence in the past that no one would ever dare to think that they also liked men.

Of course Kise, Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine wouldn't entertain any fan or groupie coming on to them, since they were all in serious relationships.

Takao hoped that Midorima wouldn't also sleep with women, but it turned out that the drummer did. It was rare but Takao knew he did. He would see Midorima sometimes being intimate with a girl backstage, then he would disappear and just reappear in the morning.

Takao knew everyone in the band knew as well, though no one cared to comment. Sometimes Takao asked himself why he bothered waiting for Midorima to get serious with him when they didn't even talk about the status of their relationship. Was Midorima worth it for Takao to feel all this pain?

He didn't know the answer, and when Midorima so much as smiled at him, Takao's resolve crumbled, knowing that whatever he shared with Shin-chan was more special than with any of these women.

One night, as GoM was relaxing in the bar of the hotel they were staying in, some girls, as usual came over to engage them in conversations. The boys had already gotten so used to turning down women politely.

But not Midorima. Afterall, it had been a few weeks since he had been with a woman. And the pretty little thing who came on to him was so aggressive that it whetted his apetite for more. He was tired from their shows,and drunk but he could not let this fan down. This fan who wanted to sleep with him.

Midorima glanced meaningfully at his bandmates then walked out with the girl hanging onto his arm.

Takao continued to drink his whiskey as if he hadn't seen anything.

Before the girls arrived, the boys were having a lively conversation about their tour. But when Midorima left, no one was able to speak.

Takao drank his whiskey and poured some more for himself. When he glanced around, he found all the boys looking incredulously at him, as if wondering why he was still there.

Takao flashed them a cheeky smile. "What?"

The four GoM members hesitated to answer. They just kept on glancing at each other.

Finally Kise bravely asked, "Why don't you do anything, Takaochi?"

Takao already knew what his boys wanted to ask. In all honesty he didn't want to share this private information with anyone, but since these boys were all part of the band, it probably wouldn't hurt.

"First of all, no matter what you may think about Midorima and me, we're not like you, guys. We're not in a relationship. We fuck sometimes, yeah, but that's about it. I don't see any point why I should get jealous."

Aomine still looked doubtful. "You don't feel anything for him at all?"

Takao smiled, unable to answer. "This is showbiz, guys. I'm happy for all of you because you have serious relationships with each other. But it's not the same for other people."

Aomine made a disgusted sound. "I don't know,man. He's my friend and all but he can be an insensitive jerk sometimes. He's always been a spoiled primadonna bitch."

All the other boys seemed to agree.

Takao decided to tell them a story. "He wasn't always like that."

"Oh?" Kagami asked.

Takao twirled the glass in his hand, his eyes having a soft faraway look in them. "When he was younger he was an adorable sweet child. Do you know when he was ten he was diagnosed with leukemia? And that his parents divorced, leaving him to live with his relatives for sometime?"

All the boys were stunned why Takao knew all of that. Kise said in an awed voice, "Wow, you know all that? Yes, we know about it but you – Did you research on that?"

Takao smiled softly. "No. I was there. I also had leukemia. We stayed in the same hospital."

"Whoa!"

Now the GoM members were all getting interested in Takao's story.

Takao went on, "I came from a poor family so I was in the public ward of the hospital. He was a rich kid so he had his own room. One day...He was actually smaller than me at that time, I found him being scolded by his mother, leaving him in the care of his nanny. He had always been crying at that time. Everytime I saw him he was crying for some reason. Then eventually I introduced myself and we became friends.

Since we were both under medication we had been too weak. I couldn't visit his room and he couldn't visit mine. He saw that I didn't have enough to eat since my parents could not afford to buy enough food for all of us. And everyday he would make his nanny give me food, snacks, sweets, juices. He was stronger between us so sometimes he visited me on my bed. At that time my thoughts were full of him. He was my most important friend.

Then one day, I learned that he was going to be transferred to a different hospital. He wasn't getting any better so they would try a different treatment. Before he transferred, he told me about how both his parents didn't love him, ignored him all the time since they were busy with work and they seldom visited the hospital, even though their son had cancer. He would come crying to me the whole time. He was so sweet back then."

When Takao paused to drink his liquor, he found the dumbfounded faces of his talents as if they just witnessed some scene from a cheesy afternoon drama.

Takao chuckled. "We got separated and I didn't hear from him again, except in college. I got treated for I heard about this rock band. Even after eight years or so I still remembered his face. And I remembered his name. I have followed GoM since then. I've been his biggest fan.

As for his parents' divorce, I learned it from the news. Though the divorce happened when he was still a kid, the media had to dig it out for publicity since you were a little famous already at that time. And if you remember there were some scandals about his parents' infidelity to each other. I can imagine why he would grow up to be spoiled like that. He never really had parents to guide him through his childhood. All he had were his nannies and relatives who didn't care about him except his parents' money."

His confession still was met with slence.

Kuroko asked, "And after all this time you never told him?"

Takao shrugged. "I don't see the point why I should. That time when we both had cancer was the darkest chapter of our lives. You cannot imagine the pain we had to endure after each treatment. No, I don't think I need to remind him of how lonely and miserable his childhood was."

"Then you can't deny anymore that you don't feel anything for him, since you have been following him since college. No, since you were kids," Aomine insisted.

Takao winced. "Probably."

"Besides, you used to be a chef, but you changed the course of your life and entered showbiz," Kise added.

"Well, you see, that chef part, it was true I worked as a chef in Osaka but the business hadn't been so good at that time. And with recession and all it was just a matter of time before I got laid off. There were more senior workers than me. Though that restaurant belongs to my friend's family, he couldn't influence his father's decision. And it was good timing that another friend of mine was in showbiz and she needed an assistant. I tried it and I figured maybe if I worked my way up I could be a band manager. So I resigned from the restaurant and the rest is history."

"You still should have told him," Kise cried out. "He needs to know that you're this person who's always cared about him, never stopped thinking about him –"

"Kise, if I did tell him, I think his first reaction would be that I am a crazy stalker who has been stalking him since we were kids. There's no point. It happened a long time ago. A bigger part of my life was devoted to being his fan. And if a fan like me gets to sleep with his idol? I think that's good enough."

"I think you're selling yourself short," Kuroko argued. "You should have told him."

Takao shook his head. "Midorima has never had a normal childhood. He had a life threatening disease as a child without the support of his money grabbing parents. I think the only time he's really been happy is when he's with you guys. I'm your manager. We are not supposed to be hooking up. I don't see any difference if I tell him or not. If he wants to be committed to me, he'll do it even if I don't ask him to. But the fact is, he doesn't. Which is nothing wrong, in my opinion."

"So you're content with – this?"Kagami asked.

Takao shrugged. "Why not? We have a good working relationship. We can fuck. For a big fan like me, that should be enough, right?"

"You've never had a serious relationship, have you?" Aomine asked softly.

Takao chuckled. "Actually, all the relationships I had were serious. I had boyfriends in the past."

"Well, why didn't you introduce yourself to him before? In our concerts?"Kuroko asked again.

"I did! A lot of times!" Takao answered, almost laughing. "See? You guys don't even remember me. But that's okay. Now I can understand how hard your job is that it's difficult for you to remember all your fans. Besides, I worked two jobs in college, I couldn't go to your concerts all the time."

"Freaking unbelievable," Aomine muttered.

"It's not. What's hard to blieve here? I'm a big fan who's now working with his rock star? I think so many roadies have similar stories."

"Dude, you've been pining for him since you were ten years old!" Aomine replied.

"I wasn't. I was just thinking about how nice he was to me when we were kids and that in college I discovered he was in this cool band that all my friends were fans of anyway."

They were still talking when they noticed the same girl who went with Midorima leave the hotel in a hurry, her face a mask of anger. It hadn't even been ten minutes.

Takao automatically reached for his phone and dialled Midoima's number. After the second ring the drummer's sleepy voice came on the line. "Hello?"

"Hey, Shin-chan, where are you? The girl from before – She just left."

"Uh huh."

"What happened?"

"I think I'm too drunk. Couldn't get it up."

Takao burst out laughing. "What?"

"Come here, Takao," Midorima slurred. "Don't want to sleep alone."

"Okay, I'll be right up." He immediately stood, casting an apologetic smile to the guys. "He's in our room, smashed. I think that's why the girl left him."

And he left to go to his Shin-chan, leaving the guys still reeling from the story. Aomine shook his head in disbelief. "I think I have never seen a bigger doormat."

X

X

When Takao came in, he found Shin-chan on the bed half naked, already snoring. Takao reached down to feel him for any fever. When there was none, he unbuttoned Midorima's pants, leaving his boxers on. Takao went to Shin-chan's things to get him a fresh shirt and some sweatpants.

Since Shin-chan was heavy it took Takao a while before he could change the drummer's clothes. When that was done he sat down on the bed, gently running his hand on Shin-chan's soft green hair.

Of course he got jealous over these girls. But they were just fans, like him, so he understood their sentiments. Besides, Shin-chan had no attachment to them. He wouldn't see them for the second time. So it was just a waste of Takao's time to be jealous. He had Midorima. They were always together. That was enough.

"Mmmm, so tired..." Shin-chan groaned, opening his eyes to look at Takao.

"Go on. Sleep."

Takao made a move to stand, to go to his bed on the other side of the room bigger man pulled him down. "C'mere."

"Don't you want to go to sleep?" Takao's heart was hammering in his chest. Midorima was acting all clingy with him that it made him nervous!

"Just a little more..." Takao was thinking this was just alcohol talk. Maybe in the morning things would get back to normal between them.

So he slept that night on Shin-chan's bed, their arms intertwined.

X

X

After that incident, Midorima didn't entertain any more groupie who came on to him. And at night whether they had sex or not, Midorima kept Takao in his bed, not letting him go.

Sometimes Takao would be tempted to tell Shin-chan the truth about their past. But it would just be awkward. He knew Shin-chan had greatly changed from the person he used to be and that it wouldn't be good to remind him of his sad childhood days.

One day, as it was Aomine's turn to drive the tourbus, Kagami sat beside him on the passenger's seat.

Kuroko was busy trying to write a song since an inspiration hit him. He would never admit it but he got the inspiration from takao's unrequited love. Kise was just beside him, languidly watching as the composer scribbled on his music sheet furiously.

Takao and Midorima were relaxing on the other coach. Takao was making some reports on his laptop while Midorima was playing a car racing game on his tablet.

Suddenly Midorima leaned his weight on their manager. Takao turned to their drummer, "What?"

"After this tour, before we go on to the Asian tour, we have a what – two week break?"

"Uh huh."

"What are we doing those two weeks?"

Takao shrugged. "Well, since it's your free time, you can do whatever you want."

Midorima's car racing game was paused, as the drummer stared faraway. "Wanna go to an onsen trip?"

Takao stopped typing, not sure about what he heard. "Oh, with the guys?"

Shin-chan snorted, lowering his head until he bumped his forehead to Takao. "Idiot. Who wants to go to an onsen trip with them? No, just us."

Takao, trembling, looked up at Shin-chan with big round eyes. "Seriously?"

'Yes, why not?"

Takao stared some more because he thought that was the strangest thing Midorima had said to him all these months. "Wow. I'm shocked."

"What's so shocking about that?"

"Just – well – just don't keep this thing up, huh?"

"What thing?"

"This... This inviting me for a – Is this a date?" Takao asked nervously.

Midorima nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"If you spoil me too much I might begin to think –"

When Takao didn't continue Midorima bumped him. "What?"

"- That you're like my boyfriend or something..." Takao shyly answered, scratching his temple.

Takao thought Midorima would shrug again and mock him. Instead, the drummer sat rigidly, looking nervous as well. "Why not?"

"Huh?"

"I said, why not? I'm single. You're single. Might as well go out. Our bodies are very compatible anyway."

Takao couldn't believe what he just heard. Seriously. Shin-chan just asked him out? "Are you sure about this?"

"We've been together for five months. I don't see what the big difference will be."

"Well, first of all, boyfriends don't sleep around with other people. That's one," Takao pointed out, smiling. He really wasn't angry, just stating a fact.

"Well, I thought you didn't care. You never showed you cared if I slept around or not," Midorima replied. "So you mean you care?"

Takao snorted. "Of course. But who am I to tell you to stop, right?"

"Okay, so if we go out that means –"

"No more hooking up with fans?"

"If you haven't noticed, I haven't been doing that at all. Such a waste of my time."

An awkward silence passed between them. They were both squirming in their seats.

"You sure you want to go out with me?" Takao repeated.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Okay."

"Okay," Shin-chan repeated. "So that onsen trip..."

Kise was discreetly studying Midorima and Takao being all lovey dovey on the other couch. "Kurokochi, I think things are looking up for manager-san."

"I hope so."

Just then they heard Kagami yell from the passenger's seat, "You dumbass. The map says turn right and you went straight ahead!"

"If you quit your yapping I might be able to concentrate!" Aomine growled back.

And the two began squabbling like they always did.

X

X

The days passed by in a blur. Their tour was almost over.

Sure the band would only get a two week break before they start their next tour, but it was better than nothing.

Nothing much changed about Midorima and Takao's relationship, except the fact that they were exclusively sleeping with each other now. Takao completely forgot about the time that they stayed in the same hospital a long time ago, since there was no point bringing it up.

Each couple tried to plan the perfect getaway for those two precious weeks of vacation that they would be given.

X

X

On the last day of their concert, the roadies were busy preparing the stage. Kise and Kuroko were both helping the guys. Takao was meeting with the concert producers while Kagami and Aomine were probably in some bathroom or storage room, humping like rabbits. Midorima stayed in their dressing room, playing with his stupid car racing game.

Kise and Kuroko were busy lifting some heavy music equipment when a lone figure approached two looked up, they both tensed.

It was Akashi.

Kise stuck close to Kuroko, instantly protective of him. There was a scowl on his face.

Akashi noticed this and he laughed. "Whoa. Down, boy. I'm not here to fight."

Kuroko deadpanned, "What do you want, Akashi?"

The handsome vocalist sighed, "Look, I'm here because I'm doing business in this prefecture with a record producer. And I decided to watch your concert last night. And tonight, I'll watch it again."

"What's the catch?" Kuroko asked.

"Nothing. I'm also an album producer now. If there's one person who needs to be discreet between us, that'd be me. I just thought I'd drop by before I go back home to Tokyo and watch your concert."

"That's it?" Kise growled.

"That's it, Ryouta. Maybe some other time I'll fight you for this guy, but not now. I have three studio albums I'm looking to produce for some of my own talents. My band activities are currently on hiatus. It wouldn't do well if someone catches wind of what my – ahhh – preferences are."

Kise and Kuroko still looked doubtful but Akashi just winked flirtatiously at them. "Where's Aomine?"

"Somewhere – getting laid," Kise replied.

Akashi snickered. "Still our very own pervert. And Shintarou?"

"I think he's in the dressing room," Kuroko answered, beginning to arrange the mics.

"I miss that guy. It sure would be nostalgic to talk to him. So, I'll see you around. I'll probably see Shintarou first."

Akashi left the couple, both scratching their heads.

X

X

Midorima stayed alone in the dressing room, his head bent on his tablet. One of their records blasted on the background from the music player. Midorima tapped his foot on the floor to the beat of the drum.

When Akashi knocked the first time Midorima didn't hear it. Akashi tried knocking again, much louder this time.

Annoyed, Midorima went to the door flinging it open.

"What do you want – "

He came face to face with the most handsome creature on earth, looking directly at one red, one yelow eyes. Midorima almost doubled over, surprised. "Akashi?"

"Hello, Shintarou-kun? How are you?"

"I'm fine... And you?" Midorima was suddenly nervous in the presence of his ultimate crush.

"Good good. So, can I come in?"

X

X

At that one particular moment, Takao was just rounding up the corner, his focused on the pieces of paper he was holding. When he looked up, he saw a man dressed in an expensive looking dress shirt and black slacks standing infront of GoM's dressing room.

He had red hair. Takao sucked in a breath. He would know that posture anywhere. It was Akashi. And he was talking to Midorima.

Then Midorima opened the door wider and let Akashi in.

Takao felt as if the world crashed down on him. What the –

Surely this would just be a friendly visit. Midorima surely wouldn't think of flirting with Akashi! And what the heck was that slut doing here?

Inside the room, Akashi looked around. "Feels nostalgic, huh. I remember how our dressing room looked like."

"Yeah," Shin-chan said, suddenly tongue tied.

Akashi stepped closer to him. "I watched your concert last night. You were great. You have even improved with your rolls. I'm impressed."

Midorima smiled weakly, not being able to believe that he was in front of Akashi now, being praised by him. "Thank you."

Akashi smirked wickedly. "You were hot, actually."

Midorima flushed. "Uhhhh – "

Akashi stepped really closer and this time pulled Midorima's head down by the front of his jacket. This was a classic Akashi move. Any gay lover of Akashi could say that the red haired prodigy never wasted time with pleasantries. He simply pounced when he wanted something.

Midorima was so startled he wasn't able to react for a few seconds. Akashi was kissing him! Akashi, the guy he had been in love with since high school!

Or – the guy he thought he had been in love with.

Midorima waited for the spark to fly between them, for the excited rush to spread over his body... He was kissing Akashi!

The explosive sparks should be there...

But there were none.

Midorima suddenly remembered what Takao said, that he cared if Midorima would flirt, hook up or have sex with any other person while they were going out.

At this time he cared more about what Takao would say if he learned about this than the fact that he had just completely gotten over Akashi without even realizing it.

He gently placed his hands on both sides of Akashi's waist, pushing him away.

X

X

Takao thought he saw enough.

Feeling sick to his stomach, he moved away from the door.

Of course, he thought bitterly. Of course Shin-chan wouldn't be able to be faithful in their was just in there, kissing Akashi. The two of them were so into the kiss they didn't even hear the door creak open.

Takao seemed to forget that the blaring music in the background could be one factor why they didn't hear him open the door to peek.

Takao fled to the men's room, hot tears stinging his eyes.

X

X

Midorima looked down at the handsome face of their previous band leader.

Akashi smiled up at him, "After your tour, would you like to hang out sometimes?"

"Akashi..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm currently seeing someone."

Akashi merely raised an eyebrow. "You? Seeing someone? Wow, so someone could really deal with that temper of yours aside from me."

"He's a nice guy."

Akashi inhaled sharply then stepped back. He had a disappointed look on his face. "I think I'm losing my charm. First Tetsu, now you. I thought you had a thing for me?"

Midorima shrugged. "I did. But I'm seeing someone now and it's getting serious. I just don't want to mess up."

Akashi rolled his eyes. "You're welcome to come crawling back to me if it turns sour." Shaking his head, he left the room, going as quickly as he came in.

Midorima was left behind, still stunned about what happened.

X

X

Takao wiped away the stupid tears in his eyes.

Oh, some things never changed. He had been a fool all this time to believe that Midorima could change his behaviour in a short span of time.

That guy was a playboy. He slept with anything and everything that came on to him.

What was the advise that Takao had given Kagami? About only two things that he could do in a situation like this? Either he accepted Midorima for what he was or just move on completely.

Takao splashed cold water on his face. Oh, the girls he could tolerate. Even if Midorima slept with a thousand more girls Takao would be able to accept that and forgive the drummer because there were no attachments to these girls. They meant nothing to Shin-chan, only vessels for sexual release.

But Akashi? Takao would never be able to accept the fact that he would always always only come second because Midorima was still in love with Akashi all this time.

Midorima would never be able to love Takao the way Takao wanted to be loved.

And that – he couldn't accept.

Takao was prepared to make more sacrifices for Midorima, but not this. Never this. There was no future for them if Akashi was always hanging between them like this.

And the only other option remained: To move on.

After all these years, maybe Takao would be able to start the program on how to forget Midorima, to flush him out of his system.

He needed to let go.

He stood standing in front of the mirror, staring at himself but seeing nothing. When he checked his watch he realized he had been in the men's room for more than ten minutes.

A lot of things could happen in ten minutes. Akashi and Midorima had probably even zipped up their pants on by now. A decent quickie could be done within five minutes.

Takao picked up his report papers on the concert's logistics, his eyes already dried, his heart now back to its normal beating.

When he pulled the door open, Midorima was looming outside, about to push the door as well. Takao gasped, startled.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Midorima grumbled, getting inside the room and locking in. He immediately hugged Takao, grinding his crotch on Takao's stomach.

Takao fought the revulsion he felt at that moment. He wanted to claw out at Shin-chan, slap him and kick him in the face.

But in reality he could not do any of those so he hated himself more.

In a move uncharacteristic of him, Takao pulled away, pasting a smile on his mouth. "I'm sorry, Shin-chan. I was going to meet the producer just now. I'll see you after the concert, okay?"

Then he unlocked the door, and opened it, stepping outside without a backward glance.

Again, Midorima was left staring after another man's back.

Takao went onstage to look for Kuroko. When he found the composer, Takao said in a solemn voice, "Kuroko, I need to tell you something. Can we talk?"

Kuroko only nodded meekly.

X

X

As always the concert was a blast. The stadium was fully packed with thousands of screaming fangirls.

This was the last night of their tour and GoM wanted to end things with a bang.

Midorima noticed two things: First, that he hadn't seen Takao yet since their encounter in the washroom. And second, the way Kuroko was sending strange looks at him the whole time.

During their five minute set break, backstage, Midorima asked everyone, even the roadies if they had seen Takao. But no one did.

Finally he asked Kuroko. "Have you seen Takao?"

Kuroko glared at him, looking pissed. "You should know," he snapped.

Midorima was puzzled for a second. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Kuroko rudely turned away and got ready for their next set. Midorima, being the professional that he was, played exceptionally well, even though he felt that something was not right.

After their concert, amidst the rushing people backstage, Midorima began asking after Takao again. Even the rest of GoM were wondering where their manager was.

"He already left," Kuroko's voice rang out.

The boys of GoM were stunned. Kise asked, "Left? He left ahead of us?"

"Is there an emergency?"Kagami seconded.

Kuroko was glaring again at Midorima who could only stare back, cluelessly. "Takao-san is not our manager anymore."

"What? He just said the other day he's renewing the contract to be our manager for the Asian tour! Is the agency assigning him to a different artist?" Aomine cried out.

"He's resigning from the agency," Kuroko answered, shocking them all.

Midorima's mouth dropped open, disbelief clearly written on his face.

X

X

BOOM. In your face, Midorima.

This chapter is so full of drrrrrama... I know.

What do you think of the past between Midotaka? Is it stupid, hahaha...

Anyway, let the punishment begin.


	19. Chapter 19

Sinfully Yours

Sorry for the hiatus again.

Thanks for all the comments! Love you guys! \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

Anyway, hahaha, I know, Takao leaving so suddenly feels like too shoujo. Hahaha.

Gaaahhh – Sorry for the sappiness. Lol

X

X

Kuroko's news about Takao's sudden resignation shocked the hell out of the band.

Midorima felt as if a heavy weight suddenly came crashing down on him. Why? Why would Takao suddenly up and leave? What could have happened?

"Kurokochi, did Takaochi tell you why he left just like that?" Kise worriedly asked.

The band leader looked around at the cluster of people surrounding them, busy with clearing out the instruments and equipment they used in the concert. "We'll talk in the bus. It's too open in here."

Since they were only a few hours away from Tokyo, their homebase, the band decided not to check into a hotel that night but drive straight home. They couldn't wait to sleep in their own beds.

"C'mon, let's help the guys," Kuroko urged. Kise, Kagami and Aomine glanced at each other, reluctant to move, but they soon did, anxious to get back home.

Midorima had been so tired from all the touring and the concerts. The first thing he wanted was to relax somewhere, at home or in a private onsen with Takao. He was really looking forward to that now. Takao's leaving was abrupt and strange. Didn't they just see each other in the washroom before the concert? If something had been wrong at that time why didn't Takao tell him?

He felt like sitting down, suddenly losing the strength on his knees.

X

X

One roadie had to drive them home since Takao was not there anymore. Inside the bus, the boys all sat rigidly, curious to hear the reason why Takao left.

Music was playing on the bus' radio so the roadie on the driver's seat wouldn't be able to listen to their discussion.

During all this time, Midorima had already tried calling Takao's phone but it was unreachable, probaby turned off. Midorima didn't leave any message.

Kuroko looked at his waiting audience. He began, "Takao said he's deeply sorry that he had to leave abruptly. It's just that, he felt that he wouldn't be able to do his job professionally because he's too emotionally invested in one of the band members."

"What? But I thought things are going well for you guys?" Kise asked, turning to their drummer.

Midorima was also as perplexed as everybody else. "He never told me if he had a problem."

"Are you sure, Midorima?" Kuroko asked, his baby blue eyes boring into the drummer's green ones. "Are you absolutely sure you didn't do anything that would make him decide to leave?"

Midorima frowned, squirming as he felt four pairs of eyes stare at him expectantly. As far as he knew they were okay this morning. They even had amazing sex last night.

So what could have –

Midorima's face blanched, as the realization hit him. "He – he saw that?" he whispered, looking directly at Kuroko.

The band leader nodded. "Yes. You and Akashi. Takao said he knew it seems childish of him to just leave like this but since the tour is over, he didn't feel like he had to stick around. He had been so shaken and so upset that he felt it was best he left ahead of us to cool his head."

Midorima suddenly roared, "Why didn't he come to me? That idiot! Nothing happened between Akashi and me! Fine, he kissed me, but that was all. He wanted to hang out but I said no. Why would Takao – He should have come to me and asked me!"

Kuroko clucked his tongue. "That only goes to show how much communication is involved in your relationship, huh."

Midorima was seething in anger. He couldn't believe how – how stupid Takao could be sometimes, when all this time he had been a rational manager to the band. "He just left without giving me a chance to explain my side? What the hell was he thinking? Don't I have any right to defend myself? Damn him!"

All the other boys looked at each other helplessly.

Midorima made a call on his phone, then hung up when he heard the familiar voice mail message. "See? He turned off his phone! He just completely assumed that I cheated on him! What kind of a closed minded baka is he?"

Kuroko glared at him warningly. "Lower your voice. We don't want the driver asking questions. I suggest you give him more time and then call him again. Maybe he will listen."

Huffing, Midorima moved further away from the rest of the guys, looking at the dark outside the window.

All the other bandmates felt really bad for their drummer.

X

X

When they got to their house, Midorima immediately left their vehicle and ran to unlock the door, going straight to their room. Maybe Takao would still be there.

But all the lights were off and when Shin-chan went to the closet, his heart hammering inside his chest, he found that all of Takao's clothes were gone. Gone! It meant that he had been here, getting all his clothes.

That sonofabitch!

With shaking hands, Shin-chan called Takao again. This time he decided to leave a message. "Takao. What the hell is your problem? Listen to me, I didn't cheat on you or whatever. It's not what it looked like! Pick up the phone, we need to talk!"

With a heavy sigh he fell on his own bed, clutching his phone.

For the first time in six months, he would be sleeping alone in this room.

He used to like his space. He usually did fine being alone. But now that Takao was gone, it was a piece of his heart was chipped away,too.

However, no matter how Midorima looked at the situation, he was the victim here. It was all a big misuderstanding, and instead of coming to him to ask for clarifications, Takao just upped and left. As if Midorima's opinion didn't even matter. What was the point of going out if Takao could only drop him like a hot potato after one misunderstanding?

Kuroko came silently into the room, looking at Takao's empty portion of the closet. "Hm. So he has really left."

"He's an idiot!" Midorima lashed out. Angry wasn't even enough to cover what he was feeling. It was the first time he had been dumped like this.

It hurt his ego real bad. Him, the hot drummer everyone in the planet dreamt to sleep with, being dumped like this by an overly emotional lover who wouldn't even ask for an explanation?

"Wait a few days, then go to his apartment so you can talk. I can get his address for you from the agency," Kuroko offered.

In his anger, Midorima stomped on the floor like a child, hurling his jacket on his bed. "NO WAAY! He was the one who left me without saying – asking anything! Why should I chase after him? If he won't talk to me on the phone, then that's it! I'm not going to waste my time anymore!"

Kuroko let out a small sigh. "Are you going to be okay?"

The drummer snorted, steam almost coming off his nose. "Why wouldn't I be? It's his loss, not mine," Midorima grumbled in his usual arrogant manner.

Kuroko suggested, "Anyway, get some rest. We're all beat."

Midorima threw his glasses on the bed, massaging his suddenly throbbing temple. This was the reason why he hated relationships.

The constant pressure of pleasing his partner could take its toll on anyone, especially an impatient and selfish guy like Midorima. Oh, he knew he was selfish. All these years he was doing everything that made him happy because no one else would do that for him.

His parents had never been there for him. All the other people sticking to him only did so because he was famous and he was rich. All his lovers wanted was to brag that he/she had been in bed with him.

No one really went out of his/ her way to make him happy.

So Midorima resolutely told himself if no one else would care about his happiness, he might just as well do it for himself. And first thing he vowed was to never be involved in any stiffling relationship with anyone.

Sex was good.

And sex with Takao was fantastic, even better than anyone he had ever had over the years.

Yeah, Midorima admitted that he would still hook up with women. First, it went with the image. Rock stars were supposed to act that way. People expected it. If Midorima would continue refusing women, it may look strange. Besides, it was very rare that he hooked up with fans. Only if he was attracted to a woman. And it took a lot for him to be attracted.

Midorima knew Takao understood this. Takao had never complained about Midorima hooking up with other people, especially because they weren't exclusive. Takao wasn't that stupid. He came into this fuck buddy thing with his eyes open. Midorima had always behaved like this. He had not thought of changing just because he had a regular bed partner like Takao to accompany him.

It wasn't as if Midorima had prohibited Takao from getting other lovers. They had been totally open in their relationship during the first few months that they were together.

But now. Midorima was doing his best to stay faithful to one person. For the first time in his life.

And Takao would just throw that away because of a tantrum. Now who was being bratty?

Midorima lay on his bed, his boots still on. He was so mad he almost didn't want to talk to Takao to sort things out.

X

"... Pick up the phone, we need to talk!"

Takao listened to the angry message one more time on his phone, getting angrier himself. Damn that overgrown asshole. It wasn't what it looked like? Like, with their tongues shoved into each other's throats? Then what the hell did that look like? Talking? Baah!

Takao knew it was a classic line that any cheating person would use to excuse what he did. And Takao wouldn't fall for it. He had had enough of forgiving Shin-chan for everything that he did.

Enough was enough. Even a crazy obsessed fan like Takao would know where to draw the line. It wasn't healthy for his mind, and for his heart.

Right now, he was back in his apartment. He had already dropped by the GoM house to get his stuff. Even if Takao was living with the guys, he still kept his apartment with his belongings, like his bed and other appliances. He earned well by being a manager and he regretted losing that kind of income with his decision to resign but at the moment he couldn't – just – work there anymore.

He was so mad at Shin-chan.

Takao wanted to get away from it all. Wanted to start a new life. Wanted to get over this stupid obsession with the GoM drummer.

Dialling on his phone, Takao called the first person who came to mind. "Hi. Yeah, it's me. Long time no talk, huh? Yeah, I'm doing alright. You saw me on TV? Wow, that's swell. Yeah, the band just finished their tour. Hey, listen, Mori... Do you have any position right now in your restaurant? I'm kinda – You see... I just resigned from my job and – "

Takao explained to his friend in Osaka, the one whose family owned the restaurant Takao used to work for, that he just resigned from the agency as a manager and he was going to ask if there was any part-time job available in the restaurant.

The guy on the other end, Mori-san, said, "Actually you called at the right time. One of our female staff is pregnant and has to take a leave so yeah, there's a part-time post you can have. But – as you know – the salary is not that much..."

Takao felt so relieved. "That's okay. I have a bit of savings now and I'm going to look for a permanent job,too. And, yeah, I'd need to move back there. D'you think there's space on the apartment complex I used to stay in?"

"I'm not sure. I can ask around. How about your things? When will you move here?"

"As soon as possible. I just need to formally submit my resignation and then hire some movers. In a couple of days, I think."

"Wow, you're not in a hurry, huh?"

I want to get out of this place. Takao let out a heavy sigh. "Listen, Mori, I owe you big time. Tell your old man I'm so grateful that you're hiring me again."

"Actually, you should thank me. I'm now the manager of the resaurant so now you answer to me." Mori chuckled.

"Nice. That's awesome." Mori had been Takao's close friend in college, in the culinary school they attended. He was straight though, and knew of Takao's preference. Nevertheless, they were good friends. Mori was now married with two kids. And apparently he had taken over the family restaurant.

"Thanks. Call me as soon as you get here so I can help you with the move."

"Thanks, buddy. You've always been a great pal."

"Sheeeshh, hitting on me, Takao?" Mori joked.

"Dumbass!" Takao snapped, his dark mood brightening a little. "Look, I'll be changing phone numbers. I'll send you an email, okay?"

"Sure."

"Thanks again. Bye, Mori."

Takao sat on the floor, beside his single bed, toying with his phone. Tomorrow he would submit his resignation to the agency first thing in the morning. Then he would go to his mobile provider and ask for a different number. He also had to call his parents to tell them he would be relocating again to Osaka.

He'd leave this place. He wanted no attachment to this job. No attachment to the band. To Shin-chan.

X

X

"Damn!" Shin-chan swore, cradling his aching head in his palm. When he looked at his bedside clock, he found that it was past noon. He had been so tired that he slept like a log. Hs temple was still throbbing with pain.

He checked his phone for any message or call from Takao.

Nada.

Midorima flung the phone on his bed. "Damn him!" If Takao didn't want to talk, then fine. They wouldn't talk.

Takao wanted to leave?

"Be my guest!" Midorima muttered.

He took a quick shower to clear his head, but it didn't help. Midorima was still seething in anger.

He decided to leave his bedroom and venture to the kitchen. He had not eaten dinner last night cooped up in his room. He was so hungry now.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw the horny couple Aomine and Kagami being lovey dovey in front of the stove, with Kagami cooking and Aomine draped all over him.

He wanted to find a hard object to throw at them. It was so annoying how the house was filled with nonstop making out by the other band members.

Couldn't they see he was pissed and yet they flaunted their stupidly happy relationships?

Midorima made a rude sound as he rummaged for snacks in the fridge. Maybe there was something in here that he could throw in the microwave.

Kagami made an obvious move to shove Aomine away from him, suddenly conscious of necking with Aomine so blatantly in the kitchen. "Ah – Midorima-san, don't worry. Lunch is almost done. Hey, ahou, make yourself useful and set the table, will you?" Kagami growled at his boyfriend.

Aomine scratched his head, glaring at Midorima who glared back. "Eh? Why do I have to set the table for this lying cheating scum –"

WHACK!

Showing no mercy, Kagami smacked the back of Aomine's head with the wooden ladle he was using. "Set the table,"he growled.

"Hmph. Fine, whatever," Aominesaid, rubbing the abused spot. He went to the cupboard to get bowls and plates, walking past the green eyed drummer. "Tsk. Cheater!" the guitarist hissed.

"Cock whipped!" Midorima shot back.

Kagami knew the two were close friends so their tauntings were just a form of affection between them. He couldn't help but smirk privately as Aomine and Midorima continued antagonizing each other.

It had only been last night since they got back home. Since Takao was not in the house anymore and everyone was so tired to leave the house to dine out in restaurants, Kagami decided to go grocery shopping this morning in the nearest konbini, filling the fridge and pantry with food ingredients that would last for several days. He decided to do the cooking from here on out.

Today they were having nabe and spicy chicken. Kise couldn't get enough of the day's menu. "Wow, Kagamicchi, you're amazing! Why didn't you tell us you're a great cook, too? Did you go to a culinary school?"

"Oh no no!" Kagami replied modestly. "I just lived alone back in the States so I learned how to cook for myself. I also cooked washoku frequently."

Kuroko agreed, "This is good, Kagami-kun."

"Thank you."

Kise commented, "You're almost as good as Takaocchi! This is really yummyyyy!"

"I don't think it's right to compare my simple skills with a certified chef's," Kagami replied, basking at the praises.

"Speaking of – You remember Takao's okonomiyaki was just out of this world. Can you make something like that?" Aomine asked, nudging Kagami.

"I – I'm not sure. I'll try. Maybe if I can ask him what he uses to –"

Kuroko gave Kagami a wry look, gesturing towards Midorima's direction. The drummer looked more pissed than ever, his head bowed low. Kagami grimaced then mouthed "Sorry" to Kuroko, glaring at Aomine for asking about the okonomiyaki dish.

After that, things became awkward. Everyone was reluctant to say anything, lest they triggered any unpleasant topic. After the meal, the boys all helped clear the table. As soon as it was polite enough to do so, Midorima retreated to his room, leaving the four in the kitchen.

Kise sighed. "I feel so bad for Midorimacchi."

"He'll come around," Kuroko answered.

They were all quiet for a while, with Aomine and Kagami washing the dishes and the other couple just lazing around.

"Ahah!" Kise cried out. "I know what we could do for him!"

"What?" Aomine grumbled.

"Weren't he and Takao supposed to go on an onsen trip? Then, let's all go together! Let's rent a big room in a ryoukan and a private outdoor bath!" Kise suggested, eyes lighting up in excitement. "And then we can eat and drink as much as we can!"

"Hmm..." Kuroko said, thinking deeply about it.

"I'm cool with it," Kagami replied to the annoyance of his boyfriend.

"What? Aren't we supposed to go on a trip together?" Aomine whined. "Just us!"

"Tsk. What's wrong with hanging out with everyone? Besides, we're doing this to cheer Midorima up," Kagami argued.

Kuroko added, "I'm okay with staying in one room. We can all stay to drink. First rule is: no making out. We should all act normally, like we're just one big group of buddies, so that he won't feel out of place between us."

Kise sighed, "Yeah, it's going to be difficult but we need to make sure he doesn't feel out of place."

Aomine pouted, crossing his arms on his chest. He was clearly upset about this current development and he was disappointed that Kagami was agreeing to this stupid idea. "Totally not fair!"

Kagami wanted to laugh at Aomine's childish display but he supposed his lover did have a point why he was upset. Since they were standing side by side on the sink Kagami nudged him with an elbow. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

Aomine averted his face, grumbling as he wiped the plates dry. In a rare display of affection, Kagami leaned sideways, resting his weight on Aomine. The bassist rested his chin on top of Aomine's shoulder, whispering, "We have a lot of days left. We can still go on a trip after this. Right?"

Aomine didn't say anything, still looking upset. Kagami, smirking, kept on nudging his boyfriend with his elbow.

"You owe me big time," Aomine muttered,finally meeting Kagami's eyes.

"Okay. I'll pay up," the redhead answered with a cheeky smile.

They stared at each other for a second, lust permeating the atmosphere between them. Aomine hooked an arm around the Kagami's neck. "Shit. I'm collecting it now. I'm hard," he furiously whispered to Kagami.

Kagami licked his lip. "Yeah?" He was equally aroused.

Aomine wasted no time. He dragged Kagami out of the kitchen, towards their room.

Kise and Kuroko were left, looking bewildered. Kise called out, "Hey, what about the – dishes..."

Kuroko went to the sink to continue wiping the plates and putting them in the cupboard. Shaking his head he grumbled, "Idiots."

He and Kise ended up cleaning the kitchen themselves.

X

X

The next morning, the door to Midorima's room burst open. In came Kise who yelled boisterously, "Rise and shine! Good morning, Midorimacchi!"

The drummer huddled the covers muttering, "Go away."

Kise went to the closet and took out a duffel bag. Then he took several T-shirts from the hangers. Midorima turned to look what the ruckus is about. "What are you doing with my clothes?"

"I'm packing up for you."

"What? Where am I going?"

"Not you. Us. We're going somewhere,"Kise cheerfully replied.

Midorima dove under the blanket. "I don't want to."

"You can't stay in this room all the time. Come on, we'll take you somewhere nice."

"I don't want to," Shin-chan repeated.

Thirty minutes later he sat grumbling at the backseat of Kise's car. All the guys had ganged up on him, bodily pulling him out of bed. Midorima really wasn't in a mood to go anywhere. But these morons wouldn't lave him alone, dragging him to who-knew-where.

After an hour or so, they reached their destination. Midorima looked out the window, seeing a big sign of a ryoukan, or traditional Japanese inn. He frowned. This was where the guys where taking him? A ryoukan with their own private onsen?

"Let's go!" Kise chirped, turning to Midorima. "We booked one big room for all of us. We'll eat and drink the whole night. And we have our own private outdoor bath!"

Midorima huffed, still annoyed. "This is stupid."

"I'm so excited!" Kise was practically vibrating as he went out of the car, sniffing the air.

Kuroko also went out of the car, watching as Aomine's own vehicle parked beside theirs.

Midorima sighed. This wasn't how he actually imagined his onsen trip would be. He could hardly believe it himself but Midorima was really looking forward to this supossedly relaxing trip with Takao. Midorima couldn't remember when the last time was that he got excited by a romantic date with someone, but things had gone horribly wrong and now he and Takao were over.

That moron. Midorima knew he had the right to be upset, and he was. He was totally pissed at Takao for suddenly bailing out on him without as much as a by your leave.

X

X

The young female staff members led the boys to their room, while giggling all the while. As per policy the girls were not supposed to bother the guests but they couldn't help but be excited because GoM was actually in ther ryoukan.

Kise flashed his mega watt smile at the girls, casually chatting them up. The fangirls nearly died of nosebleed.

Kuroko couldn't help but chuckle in the background. His lover was really the nicest person in the world.

Once inside the room, the boys looked around. Kise had booked this huge family room for everyone. Five white futons were already rolled out on the floor, three on one side and two on the other. A zataku, or a long low table for six was on the furthest part of the room, with six matching zaisu, or legless chairs.

The room was covered in traditional shoji walls. Kuroko went to the two sliding shoji doors, leading to the bath outside. He slid them apart, revealing their private hot pool surrounded by rocks and trees. Kise came up behind him. "Woow. So beautiful."

Kuroko agreed. "For a last minute booking, this is amazing."

Kise smiled down at his tiny lover, his hand automatically carressing Kuroko's cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

Kuroko rolled his eyes, stepping away. He whispered at Kise, "No PDA, remember?"

Kise grimaced, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Um... yeah, sorry."

Kagami and Aomine stepped beside them to also look at the majestic view of the outdoor onsen. Kagami rarely visited Japan and it wasn't usual for him to have the time to visit an onsen. So he was feeling pretty cheery that they would stay in this great place for a couple of days and nights.

A muscular dark skinned arm wrapped around his neck. Aomine's breathing was heavy on Kagami's ear. "I've always wanted to have yukata sex in an onsen. This looks awesome."

Kagami snorted, trying to push the ahou away. "What part of 'no making out' didn't you understand?"

"Hey, you said you'll make it up to me for coming to this stupid trip," Aomine complained.

"I meant that after this trip. We're here to cheer up Midorima-san. So cooperate," Kagami said.

"Hmph. Fine."

Midorima stayed back, watching as the two couples stopped themselves from acting too lovey dovey with each other.

If Midorima hadn't been feeling down and annoyed at being dragged down into this shitty trip, he would feel like laughing. He knew what the guys were doing, and though he appreciated the efforts, he knew they weren't what he needed right now.

Midorima needed to sit down and be alone and think of what to do next. It was true that he was missing Takao, far more than he would ever admit to anyone, but was it enough for their relationship to keep going?

Yes, they were sexually attracted to each other. But was it enough?

Midorima didn't know if it was worth it to go looking for Takao and asking him for another shot. Clearly Takao had showed Midorima how less he thought of the drummer, just dumping him like that, without any explanation or anything.

If something like this happened again in the future, would either of them be quick to walk away just like now?

Midorima didn't know the answer.

But for now he would indulge in the whim of his friends. He had no other choice.

X

X

Again, sorry for taking a long time to update.

Not much development on this chappie. I can't seem to organize my thoughts even though the plot already has an outline in my head. And for that, I hope you forgive me.


	20. Chapter 20

Sinfully Yours

Midorima knew everybody was enjoying their stay in the ryoukan. Well, every body else. Except him. Kagami and Aomine had started the day by playing ping pong, while the rest of them watched. They were both good in the sport but it was obvious that Aomine was more skillful. They tied in a couple of matches but in the end the bluenette dominated the game.

In the evening they were welcomed by a hearty feast prepared by the lovely female attendants of the ryoukan. Even for celebrities like them, who were used to luxurious meals, they were overwhelmed by the amount of mouthwatering traditional dishes.

The boys ate to their hearts' content, while downing cans and cans of beer. Everyone tried to draw Midorima in the conversation but all the drummer did was grunt his answers away, obviously not in the mood to chat.

The four other GoM boys looked heplessly at each other, not knowing what else to do. In the end, Aomine, Kagami and Kise drank alcohol in earnest as they shared stories after stories about their lives. Midorima would just nod his head at some point in the conversation to let them know he was listening. Kuroko was also quiet, watching his bandmates.

As was the culture in a ryoukan, female attendants came to clear out the table. Aomine ordered another pack of beer, which both Kagami and Kise approved of.

A couple of hours later and the drunk trio lay on the tatami mat, not even bothering to reach their own futon, happily and contentedly smashed. Kuroko wanted to wake up his boyfriend and lead him to a futon but Kise looked so peaceful snoring on the tatami that Kuroko decided he'd wake him up later. It wasn't even that late yet.

Midorima watched the three large men crowding the floor under the zataku, snoring away. The way Aomine's arm curled around Kagami's hip possessively sent a tinge of envy to Midorima. Even in sleep those two baka were connected. Midorima hated to admit it, but finally, after all these years of numerous and sometimes nameless fucks, he wanted to have what the other guys had.

He wanted to be committed to someone. No, to Takao. He wanted no one else but Takao. He didn't know how it happened, the exact moment he had fallen for their manger. He still didn't know if it was love, since he had never felt that emotion for anyone over the years. But one thing Midorima knew was that it hurt, both physically and mentally to be apart from Takao.

Kuroko was watching him. "You're not happy about this trip, are you?"

The drummer rolled his eyes, his lip curling in disgust. "You mean you can tell?" he asked sarcastically.

Kuroko sighed, feeling a bit hurt since this was Kise's idea and all his boyfriend wanted was to cheer Midorima up. But Kuroko also knew their hot headed drummer had a point. It wasn't always a great feeling to pretend you were okay because that was what your friends wanted to see. "I'm sorry," Kuroko said. "I should have discouraged them about this trip."

" 'S okay," Midorima mumbled, taking a sip of his beer.

An awkward silence hung in the air. It was a known fact that Midorima and Kuroko had never been close. They had been working for the band for several years now but they never really found the time to personally interact with each other outside of their work. One common denominator was of course Midorima's unrequted love/lust for Akashi and the jealousy Midorima felt because Akashi favored Kuroko over everything.

What was ironic was that in the end, Akashi didn't get to have any of them.

"So. Will you talk to him?" Kuroko asked.

Midorima drank his beer again. "What's there to talk about? He left me. I didn't break up with him."

"Maybe if you explain what happened..."

Midorima emptied his beer can and crushed the tin under the strength of his hand. "I don't mean anything to him. If I did, he shouldn't have left like that." He sounded bitter.

Cooly, Kuroko replied. "That's what you think."

Midorima turned to him, confused. "Huh?"

Kuroko hated to be the one to break the secret to him but at this point he had no choice. He knew Midorima's pride was even larger than himself, and if he was left alone to figure out his feelings, he'd probably be old and gray and nothing would be resolved. "Where were you when you were ten?" Kuroko asked.

The drummer grunted. "What kind of question is that?"

The bluenette shrugged. "Where were you?"

It was as if a black cloud of sorrow descended upon Midorima when he tried to remember. Kuroko hated seeing him revisit his lonely past like this but this was the only way for Midorima to understand. "I had been sick. I was in a hospital being treated for cancer. I thought you already knew that."

"I know you had cancer before. I just didn't know the specifics," Kuroko answered. "Do you remember being close to anyone at that time?"

"Hmm?" Midorima looked puzzled by the question.

"Did you have friends at the hospital?"

Midorima shook his head. "How am I supposed to remember that? That was ages ago."

"Are you sure? You didn't have a friend who was fellow patient there?" Kuroko pressed on.

Midorima wanted to roll his eyes at the absurdity of the question. As much as possible he had tried to forget all the bad things that happened in the past, especially his miserable stay in the hospital.

Then he thought about this one boy, who was also thin and sickly like Midorima himself and the drummer remembered how this boy used to be nice to him, comforting him as he cried, staying with him sometimes when the pain of the medication got so bad.

Honestly, that boy was the only good memory that Midorima had during his time in the hospital. He had honestly wanted to know what happened to the kid but when Midorima was transferred to another hospital, amidst the divorce proceedings, Midorima just didn't have enought strength and motivation to find out what happened to the boy. He didn't even know if that kid survived cancer or not.

Kuroko watched as a flicker of realization lit up Midorima's features. "Was there someone you remember?"

Midorima frowned. "A boy. A cancer patient like me. Kazu-nii."

Kuroko smiled. "Cute. You call him older brother?"

Midorima shrugged again. "He was bigger than me, so I thought he was older. Why are you asking anyway?"

"Can you tell if this Kazu-nii of yours bears any resemblance to anyone you might know now?"

"How should I know? I don't know what happened to him."

"Has Takao ever told you he's a big fan of GoM?"

"He said he went to a few concerts before, yeah."

Kuroko snorted. "A few concerts? Now that's one way of downplaying it. What's Takao's first name?"

"Kazunari." Midorima frowned, not knowing what the point of asking these questions was.

Kuroko looked straight into the drummer's green eyes and said, "Kazu-nii is Takao. They're one and the same."

"HAAA? WHAT?" Midorima gasped, his eyes going round.

"That guy has been in love with you all these years, starting from when you stayed together in the hospital. He worked his way up in the agency because he has been targetting the position of being our manager. All because he's been wanting to be closer to you."

Midorima looked so shocked at the declaration that he gaped like a fish, not caring how undignified he looked. "He – he's Kazu-nii?"

"Can't you remember how he looked like as a boy?"

"It was a long time ago! How can I – Takao is my Kazu-nii?" Midorima was back to shouting. "Well, he's a bastard through and through! Why didn't he tell me? And why did he tell you?"

"I think that, at the root of it all, Takao is extremely self-conscious and insecure because he has been pining after you all these years and you're some hotshot rock star who can have anyone he wants. He had put up all this time with your hook ups because he couldn't do anything else, convinced that you wouldn't be able to love him the way he does," Kuroko explained, nodding his head as if he was agreeing with himself.

"But why didn't he say anything, dammit!" Midorima looked about ready to tear his beer can apart with his bare hands. "If he only told me –"

"What could you have said? Wouldn't you think he was some strange sick stalker to be stalking you all these years because of a childhood crush? He has no confidence in himself, Midorima. And at the back of his mind he's thinking him leaving wouldn't matter to you anyway. After all, he knows you're in love with Akashi."

"Were," Midorima spat. "I was in love or whatever. But I wasn't in love. And I'm not in love with Akashi. Takao is sooo stupid! I want to strangle him!"

"I don't think you have made any effort on your part to make him feel secure of your affections either. He thinks you're fuck buddies, that's all."

"Bullcrap."

"You've always slept with other people," Kuroko pointed out.

Midorima's anger deflated like a balloon popped with a needle. Kuroko was right. Midorma hadn't exactly been faithful to Takao all this time, and more often than not, Midorima hadn't hidden the fact that he hooked up with other people before. "He should have told me."

"Would that have made a difference in your behaviour, knowing he was this boy you knew from childhood? The fact is Midorima, you sleeping around with other people and not committing in a relationship are what make you who you are. You couldn't have changed for Takao because of the past. If you want to change, it should be because you do want to. Because you care about him."

"I do care about him," the drummer argued.

"You're supposed to be telling him, not me."

Midorima ran his hand roughly through his hair in frustration. This was so annoying! He had no clue – No idea that Takao was someone he had known in the past.

And everytime Midorima thought about how Takao hid it from him all this time made his blood boil even more.

"When you were still together – did you guys ever talk?" Kuroko asked tentatively.

Midorima flushed, half embarrassed and half frustrated. It was clear based from the reaction on his face that the answer was no. Kuroko did not want to sound too all-knowing but he couldn't help giving out a piece of advise. "Relationships aren't just about sex or self satisfaction, Midorima. If you're really thinking about being committed to him, you need to have an honest communication between you two."

Midorima looked up at the ceiling, staring at the overhead light. He was still puzzled about what to do. He tried to look back at those times when Takao had been patient with him – through out his tantrums, childish demands and incessant infidelities. At first Midorima had thought Takao could just have been a total pushover that was why he accepted the way Midorima badly treated him.

All the while not complaining about anything. Yet now, after knowing the truth, Midorima felt overwhelmed at the amount of patience, sacrifice and consideration Takao had shown him.

So Takao was in love with him all this time? All this time and he didn't even say anything? How could he sell himself so short? Was he too afraid to tell Midorima because he didn't want to appear clingy and desperate for Midorima's love?

"Damn. He's a moron!" Midorima exclaimed. "I would have listened to him!"

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "Would you, really? Knowing how self-centered you can be sometimes? The fact is, he was so scared to tell you he loves you because you might get turned off and stay away from him. Instead, he made himself indispensable to you. To the band. To the point that we thought we wouldn't be able to function without him around. He thought that by showing his importance you would come to need him so much. He wanted to be useful to you, so that you wouldn't throw him away when you get bored of him."

Midorima snarled at Kuroko, "Stop psycho-analyzing him!"

"I've got him figured out. It's you I'm trying to analyze."

"Then stop it!" the drummer hissed, gritting his teeth.

Kuroko finally stood, leaning down towards Kise, shaking him gently. "I shouldn't be the one telling you all of this. I feel like a busybody, blurting out his deepest darkest secret like that. It's just that I had no idea that the day would come when he would actually stop being your very own doormat and quit you. Now, make up your mind. I don't want you coming to the Asian tour troubled over your love life. If it affects your performance in the show the producers would wonder what's going on."

Midorima eyed the small band leader, wondering how someone so tiny could exude such a commanding powerful aura. He quietly watched as Kuroko led his boyfriend to his futon, afterwards attending to Aomine and Kagami.

Midorima was now more confused than ever.

X

X

Unit 207

Midorima looked at the number on the door in front of him, then checked the scrap of paper he held, to confirm that it was the right number.

Finally, he had mustered enough courage to go to Takao's apartment to talk.

The band had stayed in the ryoukan for another day and night, making the most of their vacation. When they got back home Midorima didn't immediately seek Takao out.

Midorma had to admit that he was terribly nervous about meeting ther ex-manager. Especially now after learning of Takao's secret Midorima felt guilty about how he had treated Takao before. Yes, he had been horrible to their manager, while Takao kept silent as to what his true feelings were.

Midorima carefully planned everything that he wanted to say. He had never been in this situation before so he was scared that he would mess up.

But he was certain of one thing: he wanted Takao back. He missed Takao's sunny laughter, his cheerful eagerness to please everyone. And especially, Midorima missed the heat between them. Midorima vowed to himself that if he got Takao back no other person would ever spend time on his bed. Never again.

Sucking in a harsh breath, Midorima rang the doorbell. He looked around, hoping that him standing in front of the door wouldn't raise too much attention. He was wearing a cap, though, to hide his green hair and most of his face.

When no one answered the door, he rang the bell again. After a few minutes, Midorima sighed. Takao wasn't home. With a heavy heart, Midorima fished for his phone. Takao's number had been unreachable all this time.

Where was he?

Midorima leaned on the door. Maybe he should wait until Takao came home.

Then, the door of the next unit opened and a woman in her fifties came out, holding a cloth bag usually used for grocery shopping. The woman glanced at Midorima and bowed slightly, then went on her way.

Midorima was relieved that the woman didn't seem to recognize that he was a celebrity. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The woman turned back to him. "Yes?"

"I am sorry to bother you. But the person who lives in this unit... Do you know what time he usually comes back?" Midorima asked politely.

The woman frowned, scratching her temple. "You mean Takao-san?"

"Yes," Midorima replied eagerly.

"He has already left."

The drummer's face fell. "L-left? As in left where?"

"He already moved out," she said. "The movers came to take out his things yesterday."

Panic rose in him but he tried not to let the lady see. In a calm tone he asked, "Did he say where he'd be moving to?"

She looked pensive for a moment. "No. He's a very busy man. I heard he's working in showbiz. We don't really talk that much." She almost looked apologetic.

Midorima bowed to her, showing a small smile. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for bothering you, ma'am."

"It's alright. See you." Then she left to go to the supermarket.

Midrima sagged against the door, leaning his full weight on it. He tried to bite back the disappointment gnawing at him but he couldn't. He had no idea getting his heart broken would be this painful.

It was so ironic. For once in his life he'd fallen in love and that love got away without giving him a chance to atone for his mistake.

Would he ever see Takao again?

X

X

Sorry for drawing out the misery and all. I can't write long chapters right now, so sorry about that... Thank you for reading, you lovely you! :-D


	21. Chapter 21

Sinfully Yours

X

X

Two months later...

The small Italian restaurant Bellissima was usually busy during Friday nights. But tonight it wasn't filled with the usual patrons. It could be because it was a national holiday and most people were resting at home, given that they didn't have to work this day. Usually when it was a holiday people had the tendency to stay at home, sleeping away.

It was already late November and everyone could feel the frosty winds of winter. It was also probably another reason why the restaurant wasn't getting as crowded as usual.

Takao was humming to himself as he washed the eggplants he was going to use for his burrata recipe. Takao was a chef de partie, or a station chef, and he was adept in making fish and roasted dishes. His specialty was vegetable though, so now that he was back in the Bellissima, he resumed his original post, being a vegetable chef.

Tonight he was making his best-seller burrata with crispy eggplant recipe. It had been more than a month since he started working for his friend Mori's Italian restaurant. Bellissima was a a restaurant that had been jointly owned by Mori's father and an Italian friend/partner. However when the Italian guy went back to Italy, Mori's father bought out his share. So now it was Mori's family who completely owned the place.

The restaurant was not very big, though not very small either. Since it had been standing for more than two decades now, it had already attracted a lot of faithful patrons. Thankfully the restaurant survived the current recession and was back on track.

Takao continued putting breading on the eggplants, his hands coated in breadcrumbs. Being a chef was a lot of work. It took great patience and accuracy to create wonderful dishes, but as soon as he heard good reviews about his recipes, Takao felt that all his hard work paid off.

Being a chef was definiely a lot different than being a band manager. As a chef Takao did not have to really get along with people, or interact deeply with them. He didn't have to babysit anyone. As long as he was cooking good and delicious food, it meant he was doing a good job. Most of Takao's friends in the restaurant had already left and ,most of the staff were new.

Takao had always been a friendly cheerful guy. No matter what job he was doing, these personalities of him would not change. However, Takao found out that he wasn't really interested in making friends in the Bellissima. Whereas in the past he would have been the one to invite his co-workers to go out drinking.

Takao had always thrived in socializing with co-workers. But now, he chose to go home to his small apartment and spend his evening reading manga and sleeping afterwards. He seldom went out drinking with the other chefs.

He continued working quietly in the kitchen, ignoring the noises the other chefs were making. He concentrated on his task of frying the eggplants.

He got another order for a vegetable salad, which he simultaneously whipped up, along with the buratta. Then, he got two more orders. He diligently cooked the vegetable meals with aplomb.

When everythng settled down, and Takao went back to washing the other vegtables he would use for his cooking.

The double doors leading to the kitchen flung open and two of their waitresses came rushing inside, clutching the trays to their chest, running out of breath, to the point of almost hyperventilating.

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe he's here!" one girl gushed, a dreamy expression on her face.

"I saw him! In the flesh! He's sooooo handsome!" the other one exclaimed.

Takao chuckled to himself, still focused on cooking. Maybe they had a handsome guest tonight. It sure wouldn't hurt to get a good look.

The other chefs began asking the women, "So who's this handsome guest?"

"Is he famous?"

The two girls giggled at each other and one of them almost screamed, "It's Midorima-san from the Generation of Miracles! I was just checking out their website last night and I think they're back home from their Asian tour!"

"Oh, he is sooo beautiful," the other girl cried out.

Suddenly two big pots dropped to the floor, clanging so loudly that everyone was startled.

Takao cursed to himself, looking at his co-workers apologetically. He picked up his pots with trembling hands.

Shin-chan? Shin-chan was in his restaurant?

Takao's heart began pounding in his chest and his throat dried up. He couldn't believe that Shin-chan would come all the way here to Osaka. Was their tour over? Takao had finally been able to stop following GoM's career these days so he had no idea if they were still on tour or back in Japan.

Takao had never told any of his old friends that he was relocating to Osaka. And he had changed his phone number. How did Shin-chan find him?

Why did Shin-chan even make the effort to find him?

A male waiter came in and read the order slip to Takao directly. "Guest on table seven wants the burrata and crispy eggplants. I can't believe GoM's drummer is eating in our resto. You worked with him, Takao-san, right? You were their manager in GoM?"

Takao winced, nodding stiffly. Why did it have to be his own recipe? And he had no clue why so many people seemed to know what his former job was, when he didn't exactly broadcast it to anyone.

The waiter went to the other station chef to ask for a fish recipe.

Takao showed a small smile as he cooked the buratta. Shin-chan did not like eating red meat so it was understandable that he would order fish.

He felt a deep kind of pain pinch at his chest as he remembered his time with Midorima. They had spent half a year together, of course there would be a lot of memories, good and bad. But none of those memories mattered to the bratty drummer anyway. Only Takao was affected by Shin-chan's infidelities. It wasn't healthy for his heart and mind to cling to a man – a famous rockstar – like Midorima. It was slowly killing Takao inside to be in love with someone who only saw him as a convenient hole to fuck.

So all those memories were best left hidden in his heart.

Takao found himself nervously arranging the eggplants on the platter, making sure the presentation was one hundred per cent perfect. The two girls sidled beside him.

"Are you going to serve him that personally, Takao-san?" one waitress asked.

Takao frowned. "Not really. Why?"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! He's in my table so I'm hoping to be the one to serve him!"

"Yeah, okay. Here you go."

"Wow, looks great! I'm so excited. How do I look?" she gushed excitedly to the other waitress.

Takao went back to his pans and pots, starting to clean those that needed the cleaning. When the waitress finally disappeared with Midorima's complete order, half of the kitchen staff huddled by the double doors to watch through the glass. They were all curious to see Midorima.

Takao's back was turned and he diligently scrubbed his area, ignoring the excitement in the kitchen. Mori-san, his long time friend, stood beside him. After Takao moved back to Osaka, they had a drinking session and Takao had been forced to tell snippets of his romance with one of GoM's members, though Takao did not mention who it was.

But knowing how perceptive Mori-san was, and especially that Midorima was here to make a surprise visit, Mori guessed more or less who Takao's previous lover was.

Mori just stood close to Takao, not speaking but staring hard at the chef. Takao glanced at him, an annoyed expression on his face. "Excuse me, manager-san, but I'm cleaning my station and you're in my way," Takao grumbled.

Mori snickered, slapping Takao by the shoulder. Being old friends, Takao was the only subordinate in the kitchen who could talk to Mori like that. "You're so tense. And your face is burning."

Takao wiped at his cheek roughly, suddenly conscious of the way he looked. "It's not!"

"Aren't you going to speak to him?"

"I'm working."

"You have a break coming up," Mori reminded him.

"Tsch. Mind your own business!" Takao snapped.

Mori chuckled at the flustered expression on Takao's face. "I don't want to see men kissing at the back of my restaurant, Takao. Do you want me to send you home early so you can talk?"

"You and your big mouth."

"He obviously came here to talk," Mori pointed out.

Takao kept on scrubbing his sink, even though it was already immaculately spotless. He didn't know how to respond. He hadn't actually expected that Midorima would show up like this. Was he even done with the Asian tour? It wasn't as if he could just get out of the contract like that to go gallivanting around Japan on his free time.

Thankfully, another waiter demanded for Takao's recipe. Heaving a sigh of relief, Takao began making the dish while Mori still watched.

Finally, Mori stopped pestering him and walked to the dining area to talk to their guests. Mori loved socializing with their patrons, making them feel as if they were personal friends rather than paying guests.

After a few more minutes of blessed peace in the kitchen, the excited waitress from before came in and rushed to Takao. "Takao-san! He wants to talk to you! He wants to give compliments for the food."

Takao's face blanched, though he tried his best not to say anything that would betray how rattled he was. "I – I'm not the chef. Look for the head chef," Takao argued.

The girl shook her head. "The head chef is already talking to a patron. Besides, Midorima-sama wants to pay compliments for the buratta, your recipe. He said, and I quote, Please tell Takao-san that his friend Shin-chan wants to pay compliments to his delicious dish. End of quote. Wow. So his nickname is Shin-chan?" the girl went on and on.

"I – I'm busy. C-can't the sous chef talk to him?" Takao asked, looking around in panic.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Mori-san said from the door. "It's clear that the guest wants to talk to his old manager, Takao. We have a policy in this restaurant on common courtesy, right?"

Defeated, Takao finished what he was doing and washed his hands. Maybe it was a good thing to finally be able to communicate with Midorima after all these months. To finally have closure. Maybe GoM was doing a show near Osaka and Midorima decided to drop by for a visit.

No matter what the reason was, it was over for them. He had spent the last two months recovering from his obsession slash addiction to Midorima and it would not do well if he fell into bed with the drummer again.

His back as straight as a lance, Takao went out of the kitchen.

The beating of his heart was so loud he could hear its roar. It threatened to deafen him.

Table seven. That was where Shin-chan was sitting.

Takao's steps nearly faltered when he was able to view the broad shoulders of his former lover. Midorima was quietly drinking his wine, swirling the content of the glass. His face was directed to the half finished meal before him and his expression was one without the usual haughtiness that Takao was used to seeing.

He looked so calm, his expression soft. For once his eyebrows were not knitted together in annoyance. Takao removed his cap and clutched it to his chest.

Midorima was wearing an expensive looking coat, on top of a black dress shirt, looking very dapper, as if he was going to go to a photoshoot for a men's magazine. His hair was a little longer than Takao remembered, almost coming down to the sides of his ears. His boots looked intimidating.

Takao stood there a few feet away, suddenly petrified.

It was happening again. Against his better judgment he was once again falling for the charm and beauty of this man. Takao suddenly thought about kneeling in front of this lovely vision to pay homage. Heat crept up his whole body starting from his loins, spreading to his face, until all Takao could remember was how Midorima had looked when they were still having sex.

The way he would open his mouth slightly and groan. How rough he could be when he drilled his thick long member into Takao's...

Takao hitched in a sharp breath. This was his problem. He couldn't think rationally whenever Midorima was around. The brute only had to breathe in his general direction and Takao would gladly fall on his knees to blow him.

Takao was helplessly, mindlessly and sexually addicted to Midorima like a junkie who only lived for his next shot.

And that was what he hated about himself. By everything that was holy Takao vowed to cure himself of it. He hadn't come all the way to Osaka just to regress and let Midorima have his way with him again.

No. This madness had to stop. Takao needed to be able to contain his yearnings inside. A sexual fling with a rock star like Midorima would bring him nothing but heartache.

The constant hiding of their true nature, th endless stream of hookups, both men and women... It was hopeless!

Takao couldn't go back to that. No, he deserved something – someone better.

Takao knew he should greet Midorima, pretend everything was peachy between them. It was the first sign that he had already moved on. But he couldn't open his mouth to speak.

Finally Midorima raised his head and turned to Takao's direction, where the smaller man was rooted to the floor, nervously clutching his cap.

A soft smile broke at Shin-chan's mouth, reaching his eyes, transforming his face to that of an even more handsome and youthful looking man. "Takao."

Takao felt sucker-punched. Midorima was even more good looking in this light. He looked kind, and gentle, even. Which was not normal.

"How are you?" Midorima asked, his voice clear.

Swallowing nervously, Takao bowed to his guest. "Thank you for your patronage. Did you like our food?"

When Takao straightened, he decided to look at Midorima directly, a sign that he was now strong enough to do so without feeling anything else aside from being a chef.

Midorima's green eyes were captivating. They used to blaze in fury whenever Midorima demanded something from him in the past, or whenever he was being an arrogant jerk.

But now. All his eyes ever held was deep sadness. "Takao."

"I'll give your compliments to our other chef," Takao replied in a monotone, trying his best to ignore the sad look on Shin-chan's face.

He was about to step back to return to the kitchen, but Midorima's long arm shot up, grasping the hem of Takao's uniforim coat. Takao sucked in a breath.

"Takao... I did not want you to leave," Shin-chan's voice dropped to a whisper. "Will you give me another chance?... I did not cheat on you."

Takao froze on the spot. It wasn't what he expected Midorima to say. Takao thought that in the event Midorima would come on to him again, Midorima would simply demand that they sleep together again. No fuss, no hassle.

"We need to talk," Midorima implored, his voice steady, his grip hard.

Takao didn't know what to do. He thought Midorima would simply say, "Howdy, Let's fuck." And that would be it. If that had been the case Takao knew it would be easier for him to turn down the arrogant brat.

Why did this prick have to act so gentle and kind to him now? It was just unfair. Takao thought he'd be free of these feelings if he got away from Shin-chan.

Takao stepped back and Midorima was forced to let go of the hem of Takao's coat. The chef stiffly bowed again to Midorima, hiding his face. And then he fled to the kitchen.

He was used to a Midorima yelling and demanding things to go his way. Takao didn't know how to deal with Shin-chan when he was begging for something, with his emerald eyes full of melancholy.

Dang it. He just didn't know what to do.

X

X

I know... It's taking so slow. I am so wordy I hate it sometimes. There'll probably one or two more chapters left and an epilogue for all the members of GoM.

Thanks for sticking it out with me till the end... <3 <3 <3


	22. Chapter 22

Sinfully Yours

X

X

When Takao got back to the kitchen, he was welcomed by a dozen expectant faces, eager to know how it went with their famous guest.

"Did he like the food, Takao-san?"

"Are they having a show here in Osaka?"

"I should have asked you to get an autograph, Takao-san!"

Takao forced out a smile for the benefit of Midorima's fans, though his skin had paled and his heart was nearly beating out of his chest. "He – he was very pleased with our service," Takao manged to reply.

"Yaaay!"

"I wish all of GoM would eat here, too!"

"Tako-san is so lucky he was able to work with them!"

Takao tried his best to ignore the excitement in the kitchen. He could understand these people. It was very seldom that they saw some famous personalities in their area, and that's why they were all excited.

Takao was very thankful a couple of vegetable salad orders were waiting for him. He would direct all his concentration into his job. He didn't understand what Midorima wanted from him. Surely it was impossible to be fuck buddies at this point, with this great distance between them, as he was in Osaka and GoM's base was in Tokyo. Osaka was a good six hours away from Tokyo, or three hours by Shinkansen, so it would be foolish to meet just to have sex.

What chance was Shin-chan talking about, anyway?

Mori laid a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, man?"

Takao nodded. "Y-yeah."

Mori-san actually sighed. "I hate that you look gloomy all the time. But you know what you're doing. You're old enough. If you decide to go back to Tokyo it'll be fine with me. Don't worry about leaving behind this job. You're always welcome in the Bellissima when you're here in Osaka."

"Thanks...But I'm not – uhh – I'm not leaving -"

"Take your time to think things through. I'll be out to the floor." And then Mori-san left.

After that Takao quietly went back to cooking, determined to keep Shin-chan away from his thoughts. After several more minutes, thanks to the commentaries of the waitresses in the kitchen, Takao heard that Midorima finally left the restaurant.

Takao sighed heavily.

Midorima should definitely leave. There was no point in waiting for Takao.

X

X

Takao was among the last people to close the restaurant. Most of the female staff and Mori-san, too had already left.

Takao bid farewell to three other chefs who were with him, as they were leaving in the other direction. Takao tightened his scarf around his neck, putting his gloved hands in his pockets. It was the start of winter and the temperature was already very low. Takao's apartment was very near and he would walk home every night.

Shivering, he began to walk.

A big black SUV parked in front of the restaurant suddenly opened, and a tall guy came out. "Takao!" Midorima called out.

Takao was startled, seeing that it was Shin-chan who got out of the expensive looking SUV. It was so large it was obviously not a Japanese brand. Takao panicked. He was torn as to what he should do. He wanted to stay and speak with Shin-chan, to properly break up with him or whatever.

But a part of him was afraid that if he stayed longer to chat, they would definitely not be breaking up and instead would resume their physical relationship. Now, where would that leave him again?

Midorima probably saw the indecision warring in Takao's eyes. "I need you to listen to me."

Takao looked sullenly at his ex-lover, his hands twitching in his pockets. He had to be strong about this. Midorima would lead him on again like what he did in the past. He had been such a fool for a long time. Takao deserved to preserve whatever self respect he still had intact.

In a clear voice Takao said, "You should go back. Your manager is probably looking for you. It will not look good for the band."

"But Takao – "

The black haired chef turned around. "It's done, okay? I'm not going to be a bother anymore to you. You have a career to think of. I'll see you, Midorima-san."

He began walking.

A loud clear voice rang out, "Kazu-nii!"

Takao froze on the spot. No one had called him that since his childhood. And no one in particular except for – except for Shin-chan.

Takao whirled around, an incredulous expression on his face. "What did you call me?"

"Kazu-nii, it's me, Shin-chan." Midorima's eyes were blazing in fierce determination.

"What is this? Just because you found that out you think you can rush here and – Oh, I know. This is a pity party for me, right? You think I want a pity fuck from you –"

And that was the last time Midorima thought he would act nice. He snapped like a twig. Angrily he stomped to Takao and grabbed him by the arm, Midorima's face a mask of annoyance. He hissed out every single word to a trembling Takao. "Get your fucking ass in my fucking vehicle if you don't want me to fucking drag you in it."

Now this was the Midorima Takao was used to dealing with. Such arrogance, such wilfulness. Takao's willpower melted and he found himself meekly getting into the SUV.

The car doors slammed shut and Midorima started the engine. "I'm staying at The Peach." It was a popular four star hotel in the area.

Takao shook his head frantically. "No no no! Please. No hotel."

Huffing, Midorima began driving. "Fine. I'll look for a dark spot. It's too open here."

After a few minutes, Midorima parked the SUV in a dark empty vacant lot. It was the perfect spot for them to talk without any passerby to notice them.

The engine slowly died down. Midorima's hands were still both gripping the steering wheel, while Takao was bowed down, staring at his hands on his lap.

"I'm trying my best to act like a normal human being here so you have to give me some credit!" Midorima lashed out. "Even though I should probably hit you or something for leaving me without any explanation."

"I didn't – I didn't think I had any reason to stay anymore. Akashi is enough for you and –"

"Get your head out of your ass sometimes, Takao, would you? If Akashi means a lot to me I wouldn't be here begging you to take me back!"

Takao looked up, to Midorima's angry face. "Aren't you guys in love with each other?"

"You don't know the answer to that because you never even bothered asking me!"

"B-but I saw you... kissing..."

"How long did you watch us then, huh? Obviously not long enough because you didn't see me pull back and you didn't hear me tell him I'm already going out with someone else."

Takao's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Shin-chan echoed. "Like what I've been telling you, I did not cheat on you with Akashi. If you want to call him up and ask him what happened, go ahead. We're not having any relationship!"

"But you have been in love with him for a very long time, right? I'm just a – a – fling... And –"

Midorima growled, "Okay, I liked him! I did like him very much because when I was younger he was the only one who trusted my talents. He trusted me enough to make me a part of his band and I'm extremely thankful to him until now. I have great respect for him. I thought I was in love with him. But I was already going out with you at that time and I thought what we had was slowly turning into something serious..."

Even though Takao was greatly surprised by Shin-chan's revelations, he still felt bad about Midorima's treatment of him in the past. "But – you know, even without Akashi... You're a rockstar. You will never lack bed partners here and there. All those women..."

"You're not being fair to me! When we started sleeping together we both knew it was not exclusive. I didn't ask you to stay faithful. But when we started going out during the last leg of the tour, did you ever hear me hooking up with anybody else? NO! Because I wanted to be faithful to you. I wanted to stop with the nameless hookups. I just wanted you! But you just threw me away!"

Now their situation was reversed. Takao felt guilty about leaving and about not giving Midorima any chance to air his side. Biting his lip, Takao mimbled, "I'm sorry. It's just that –"

"Look at me, Takao!" Takao did and Midorima went on, "I apologize if I haven't been completely honest with you in our times together. But you were also guilty of that. Why didn't you tell me you were my Kazu-nii?"

"I was – I was ashamed that you would find me a s-sick stalker who... followed you all these years..."

"You see, that's your problem, Takao. You put me on such a high pedestal. You thought I could never do wrong, being the star that you have idolized for a long time, and when you got disappointed you'd just pack up and leave. Well, I'm human, too. I make mistakes. And I'd rather that you be mad at me, yell at me, even hit me if you're really angry! I'd rather we beat each other up fighting than – than –"

Midorima paused, wiping his face. "Shit. You can not leave me again. I will not allow it!"

Takao was shocked. He had no idea that was how Midorima felt.

"You cannot leave me again," Midorima repeated, emphasizing each word, as he gazed in front and not at Takao.

Takao did not know what to say so he stayed quiet. Midorima was still a spoiled brat through and through. "How did you – find me?"

Midorima let out a shaky breath. " I went to see your parents and asked them for your location."

Now that was enough to make Takao lose his cool. "YOU WHAAAAT?"

"Yeah, I told them we're lovers and that I love you and I needed to find you because you ran away,"Midorima answered calmly, unfazed by Takao's violent reaction.

"You sick bastard! What have you done! Why did you tell my parents? They don't know I'm gay!" Takao screamed angrily. Oh, now he was really in the mood to kick Midorima in the face and Takao knew he would love every sickening sound of his facial bones cracking.

Despite all the anger permeating in the air, Midorima had the gall to chuckle. He suddenly reached behind him, getting a thick manila envelope from the back seat. He tossed it into Takao's lap. "I was only kidding. I didn't talk to your parents."

"Huh? What's this?" Takao asked, looking at the envelope.

"Open it," Shin-chan snapped.

With shaking hands, Takao removed the red tie on the front of the envelpe and reached inside. He touched a thick wad of papers, the surface smooth, obviously photo papers. When he took out the pictures he gasped, his heart beating in his chest. "You – what – "

Midorima cradled his head on one hand. "You felt ashamed by following my career all these years. You think you're a sick stalker because of doing that. And what about me? Do you think less of me because of those photos?"

Takao wasn't able to speak, as he was busily browsing pictures after pictures of himself, all in various poses, all of them candid shots. There were various photos of him inside his apartment, reading manga, cleaning his room, and some photos were of him sleeping.

There were also a lot of pictures of him walking on the street, going to convenience stores, to book stores. There were pictures of him having coffee in Starbucks.

There were still a lot of photos inside the envelope! And all of them were of him!

"What is the meaning of this? You had me investigated?" Takao whispered, still unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Yes. Investigated. Followed. Stalked. I hired a P.I. I would have personally stalked you all these months if not for the Asian tour that I needed to do. That's why I couldn't get back to you sooner. We just got back from Thailand this morning. And I immediately took the Shinkansen to get here. It was a good thing there was still a good suite in The Peach, as well as this rental car."

Takao looked at all the pictures of himself, still reeling from what he was hearing. "But these photos –"

"I had known where you were even at the start of the tour. I honestly wanted to rush here and talk to you, but I was under contract and I thought if I did come here, you would be disappointed in me again for letting my co-workers down. So I needed to finish my job first before I could see you. I had my P.I. email those photos to me everyday so that I knew what you were doing all this time. Those pictures were what kept me going all these months in the tour. You may not believe me, but I never slept with anyone during the tour. You can ask Kuroko if you want."

Takao finally looked up at Midorima. This time Shin-chan didn't look mad anymore. He looked tired, obviously from travelling all this time without enough sleep.

Takao wanted to tuck the big guy into his arms and sing him a lullaby. His heart was doing cartwheels inside his chest. "Shin-chan..."

"I'm not a star, Takao. I'm only human. You can reach for me, touch me, be mad at me. Tell me when you get mad at me for making a mistake. Tell me off when I'm being an asshole. But please, don't leave me again..." Midorima's voice was so soft, and his he buried his head on his outstretched arms on the steering wheel.

"Shin-chan?" Takao called out.

When Midorima lifted his head, Takao leaned forward and grabbbed the front of Midorima's coat. Forcefully Takao pulled the bigger guy down towards him and kissed him hungrily.

Midorima was caught by surprise, his glasses trapped between their foreheads. On instinct he moved back, allowing Takao to move on top of him. As soon as Shin-chan opened his mouth, Takao slipped his tongue inside, tasting Midorima's passionate heat. They both shuddered in ecstasy.

Midorima recovered from his surprise and wound his long muscular arms around Takao, pinning him on top of his body. They kissed as if they were both drowning and that kiss was the breath of life. Their teeth clashed, their tongues snaked into each other's mouths, plundering, tasting, seeking refuge.

Midorima's large hand lowered until it was squeezing Takao's butt cheek. Takao groaned, lifting his head. "Shin-chan?"

"Nnn?"

"Take me to the hotel," Takao said huskily, nipping at Midorima's lower lip.

A surge of lust spread through the green eyed drummer. His eyes blazed and he held both sides of Takao's head. "I'm not letting you go after this."

Takao chuckled. "I know. I'm counting on that."

Midorima pulled him down for another hot open mouthed kiss, feeling glad that he rented a very roomy SUV. It was spacious enough for making out.

X

X  
So the stalked becomes the stalker. What do you think? A little cliche? lol

Okay, so the Midortaka smut is coming up. I think that'll be the last chap and then finally the epilogue will come after.

Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Sinfully Yours

X

X  
The Peach was a a trendy four star hotel with a big parking space. That was the main reason why Midorima chose it. He liked parking the cars himself, instead of letting a valet do it. And since he was VIP he had made special accomodations so that he'd be given the most private parking space at the back of the hotel.

Takao's heart was beating crazily in his chest as he waited for Midorima to park the vehicle and kill the engine. His heart was going thump-thump-thump a mile a minute. Funny it was cold in the car but he could feel a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. He was really tense.

Midorima's voice was a husky growl beside him. "Let's go."

Takao unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, finding that they were not on the entrance of the hotel. There was a lit entrance waiting for them, though, bit it was too wide to be called a secret passage by anyone.

"Most celebrities use this back door when they check into this hotel, I was told by the staff," Midorima said, as he locked his SUV.

"Aren't they going to, you know, gossip or something about us? Here?"

"It's too late to worry about that," Midorima groused. "When someone says something it's easy to make an excuse that we're drinking buddies. You used to be my manager after all. Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

Midorima walked on ahead, while Takao slowly trudged behind, careful not to get too close. He kept on glancing around, checking if any hotel staff was out there.

He was so busy looking from side to side that he didn't notice Midorima stop in front of him. Takao crashed onto the drummer's broad back. "Oooof!"

"C'mon," Shin-chan growled and grabbed his arm, half dragging him towards the sliding doors of the entrance. When they got in, they were welcomed by quiet hospitable smiles from the receptionists in the lobby. Some other hotel attendants on the side of the reception desk even bowed to them. Mercifully Midorima let him go then.

Without wasting any glance or greeting to the hotel staff, Midorima walked briskly to the massive locked door leading to the elevators. He opened the door using his key and slipped inside. Takao tried to bow back to the staff before following Midorima.

Midorima was already in front of an elevator, waiting for the doors to open. Gingerly, Takao stepped behind him, looking around at the vast hall filled with elevators. When he looked at the mirrored walls of the elevators he found Midorima's eyes gazing at him sharply through the reflection. That hot needy gaze said it all. Takao could feel every nerve of his body tingling at the thought of what was going to happen.

PING!

The rude noise jolted Takao back to reality. Midorima quickly slipped into the empty lift. Takao followed, slinking to the other corner, away from Shin-chan. Shin-chan toyed with the buttons and finally, the doors closed, leaving them in that wide space, alone.

Takao leaned back on the wall, sighing. His poor heart couldn't take too much excitement all in one day. But try as he might, he couldn't stop his gaze from rivetting back on Midorima's tall muscular form.

Midorima was staring hotly at him through the mirrored wall. Their eyes weren't physically directed at each other but they continued to watch each other's faces.

Finally Midorima whipped around, unable to hide his excitement and he pushed Takao further on his corner, intent on burying his face on Takao's neck to suck on his heated skin. Tako nearly allowed the bigger man to do so but then he noticed the CCTV at the ceiling of the elevator, its lens perfectly directed at them.

Blushing beet red at the thought that this indecent act of theirs might be caught on camera – and especially since it was Midorima, a celebrity for crying out loud! – Takao held out his arms, effectively stopping the drummer from getting close. "We can't," Takao huffed. "CCTV."

Midorima glanced up, scowling at the offending device. "Hmph."

After that they separated by several inches, while Takao clutched his painfully clenching chest.

PING! The rude bell sounded so vindictive, as if they were being led to the final judgment.

"Dammit! Finally," Midorima grumbled and this time, when the double doors pulled apart, he grabbed Takao's slender wrist, almost half dragging the chef on the hallway, towards his room.

Midorima whipped up his card key and in a flash inserted it on the slot. Takao barely caught his breath from all the pulling and the dragging when Midorima forcefully shoved him inside. The room lights had just turned on. The door shut with a bam and again, Takao lost the ability to breathe when Midorima nearly slammed his back to the door, covering his lips with his hungry mouth.

"Ohhh... Ohhh..." Takao moaned as the larger man's tongue slipped inside his mouth. Midorima rubbed his jeans clad thigh on the chef's crotch feeling the man's stiffening arousal.

Midorima's hands were evrywhere. He almost tore off Takao's jacket in his haste to disrobe him. Takao allowed himself to be manhandled, his adrenalin pumping. Midorima had always been an aggressive lover, but not like this. He seemed feral, hungry...

Midorima pulled Takao's shirt roughly off him, his large calloused hand immediate coming up to pinch Takao's pebbled nipples. Takao pressed the back of his head against the door, overwhelmed at the pleasure. When the drummer leaned down to take one nipple in his mouth Takao couldn't stop himself from moaning wantonly. "Shi-Shin-chann... Ugghhh..."

Shin-chan mercillessly suckled on the little pink bud, his teeth almost leaving marks on Takao's pale skin. Takao whimpered, desperately rubbing his clothed erection on whatever part of Midorima's anatomy that he could reach. Takao could feel that he was so close, so close to tumbling down into a bottomless oblivion of a mind shattering climax.

Midorima sensed his lover wanting something more so right there and then, the larger man knelt down, in front of Takao, opening his pants. Takao stood immobile, helplessly watching as Shin-chan manipulated his pliant body. Midorima took his naked cock into his hand, its tip weeping with undisguised lust and without any preamble swallowed him to the root.

"Aaaahhh..." Takao whimpered, clenching his eyes shut. It was very seldom that Midorima gave him a blow job in the past. Actually their usual foreplay consisted of a few quick kisses and then wham-bam Shn-chan would proceed to the main fucking.

But now Shin-chan looked like he was crazy to touch Takao all over, to taste every inch of his body. Midorima reached up and pushed two long fingers forcefully into Takao's mouth. Dizzy with desire, Takao opened his lips, saliva dribbling on the corner of his mouth. "Suck my fingers," Midorima roughly commanded. Groaning, Takao did, breathing through his nose noisily, making sure he slathered the digits with spit generously.

Then Midorima withdrew his fingers and unceremoniously pushed it up into Takao's asshole, effectively breaching his tight ring of muscle. Takao's knees buckled and he almost fell. He gripped Shin-chan's shoulders with shaking hands. "Haaaaahhh..."

Midorima continued sucking Takao's cock, making loud wet noises while his fingers slid in and out of the smaller man's asshole. Takao gritted his teeth, enduring the pain and pleasure wracking every nerve ending of his body. "Shin-chaaannn... Please... I'm g-gonna..."

"No, you're not," Shin-chan announced, gripping the base of Takao's erection, effectively stopping the impending orgasm. Takao moaned pitifully, tears stinging his eyes.

Midorima stood and roughly removed the remaining clothes on his lover's body. When Takao's pliant body was completely naked, Midorima pulled him up into his embrace, carrying him to the large queen-sized bed. He deposited Takao nto the mattress almost too gently, then proceeded on disrobing himself, as he also removed his glasses.

Almost drooling, Takao watched as Midorima stripped, starting from his expensive coat and the elegant looking dress shirt, followed by his ripped jeans and boxers. Midorima kicked off his boots carelessly.

The chef gulped as the most perfect specimen of a man stood before him, his rigid cock pointing ruthlessly towards Takao. Shin-chan reached on the side of the bed, towards a hand carry bag there, reaching for the needed supplies.

When everything was ready, he grabbed Takao's hips and flipped him over. "Kyaaaah!" Takao squealed in surprise.

Midorima pulled up Takao's fleshy ass towards his face. Taking the lube, he poured a generous amount on Takao's hole, making the small man hiss at the sting of the cold liquid. Midorima wasted no more time. Pushing two fingers in to continue preparing Takao, he bit into one plump butt cheeck.

Takao gasped at the sensation od Midorima's talented fingers stretching him wide, stirring up more pleasure within himself. He couldn't help but undulate his hips, wanting more, wanting to feel something more solid than his fingers. "Baby... Baby, please... I want it now!"Takao begged shamelessly.

"Hn." With a grunt, Shin-chan pulled his fingers out, tearing off the condom case. After a few seconds of sheating himself, Midorima lined up his cock in Takao's entrance and without further ado, pushed in. He didn't take his time, did not pretend to be gentle. This was what both their bodies wanted, this almost mindless vicious coupling that they had been missing these past two months.

Midorima rammed in and out of Takao in an unforgiving rhythm, pleased at the way Takao's ass was meeting him wildly, thrust for thrust. The room filled with their noises, of their breathless cries, of wet skin slapping against wet skin.

When takao was almost at his limit, he craned his neck to look at his lover. "I want to see your face..."

Midorima nodded, his chest heaving with the effort to catch his breath. He slowly pushed out and allowed Takao to shift onto his back, his thighs splayed wide open in a defenseless surrender. The smaller man was baring his whole body, heart and soul to him and the thought warmed his own heart.

Spreading his legs even far apart, Midorima rested his weight on his smaller lover, careful to brace his heaviness on his elbows. Midorima sought out Takao's questing lips, their breaths fusing, tongues twisting around each other. Shin-chan lined his cock up and pushed in, making Takao gasp against his mouth.

This time Shin-chan went a bit slower, savoring the intimacy their bodies were creating, enjoying the heat of the chef's body underneath. Takao wrapped his muscular thighs tightly around the drummer's slip hips, his legs crossing at Midorima's back. That left no possible space between them.

"Shin-chan... I love you so much..." Takao breathed hoarsely.

"I love you, too... Kazu-nii," Midorima answered, closing hsi eyes and for the first time feeling the truth of his statement. Takao was definitely the only man he had ever loved.

Midorima picked up his speed, thrusting in and out more forcefully now, making Takao cling more tightly on to him. "So good! Ahh, Shin-chan you feel so good!"

"So do you," Midorima whispered back, pulling away a little so he could stroke Takao's cock which was about to burst. "Takao... don't ever leave me again."

Takao made an effort to open his eyes, his face flushed and sweaty. "No. Never again... I swear."

Midorima nodded, closing his eyes. He pumped at Takao's cock faster. "Come for me, Takao." Takao blocked out all thoughts from his mind, intent only on reaching his climax. And when he did, he came with a great shout, spilling his hot seed on Midorima's large hand.

Shin-chan did not stop milking him, nor sliding in and out of him. His movements became more jerky, more erratic until he seized up and grunted, coming helplessly inside Takao, the latex catching his essence.

"I missed this. You. Everything," Midorima gushed breathlessly into Takao's ear before flopping down on the smaller man's chest, bonelessly tired.

Takao used up all the remaining energy he had to chuckle. "I missed you,too."

The two men tried catching their breaths after such a good workout, lying unmoving on the bed, their eyes shut, only their panting the indication that they were still awake.

X

X

Later, when everything had settled down, the two lay wrapped around each other's nakedness, not bothering with the blankets.

Takao's face was buried on Shin-chan's chest, loving the smooth texture of the drummer's chest on his cheek.

"Takao."

"Hmm?"

"What happened? After I got transferred out of that hospital?"

Takao thought tried to recall what happened n the past. "Well, I continued the chemo, relying heavily on donors and sponsors. But we pulled through, my parents and I. Thankfully the cancer did not come back and I was able to go back to school."

Midorima hugged him more tightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's alright, man. We were ten. There wasn't anything you could have done."

Shin-chan sighed. "I wish you could have told me sooner who you were."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know how to."

"We wasted a lot of time," Shin-chan said bitterly.

Takao tapped his arm. "There's no use going back to the past, you know. We're both here now and that's what matters."

They slipped into a comfortable silence, just gently touching and stroking each other's backs. Midorima turned his face down to Takao. "You will come back with me to Tokyo."

Takao smiled easily. "Is that a deman or a request?"

"Both. I won't allow you to stay here while I'm in Tokyo. That's stupid. We've wasted too much time already."

"Shin-chan, I have a one year contract on my apartment," Takao protested.

This time, the bigger man scowled, a perfect one that Takao couldn't repress his snicker. "Don't start with me on that one. I don't care how much penalty I pay. You're coming with me and that's final."

Takao sighed heavily. "But I have to find a new job there. I would need a new apartment and it's not cheap to make initial payments again. And wait – no, I'm not relying on your money."

"I will tie you up and put you in my suitcase if you don't cooperate," Midorima growled.

Takao pretended to be offended by Shin-chan's selfish demands but in truth he loved it when the drummer was being high handed with him. Takao loved to soak in the attention.

"I have a town house in Chiba. It's only two hours away from Tokyo. You can go back to the agency or find any job that you like. I'm not letting you stay in any other apartment," Shin-chan declared with finality.

"So I have to pay you rent?" Takao teased.

Shin-chan nodded seriously. "Pay me with your ass,then."

"Bastard," Takao sn orted, snickering.

"So you're not coming back to the agency? Won't you become our manager again?"

Takao sighed again. "I actually like being a chef more. I only decided to be as a manager in order to work with you. And now that, well, we'll be seeing each other more regularly I'd like to continue being a chef."

"But what about when I have tours? I may be away for months!" Midorima protested.

"Isn't that the point of having a relationship? Staying faithful to each other even when you're apart? You can be away for as long as your job requires, and when you come home I will always be there, waiting."

Midorima suddenly flopped on top of Takao. "I'll leave the band house. I'll move into my townhouse with you."

Takao's heart clenched painfully at the thought. He was so happy his chest felt like bursting. "You think the management will allow that?"

"Kuroko will find a way," the drummer stated with utmost confidence.

"The agency is planning a North American tour in three months," Midorima said, carressing Takao's cheek. "I want you to come with me. Let's go to Canada."

"Huh? Why Canada?" Takao asked, puzzled.

Burying his head on Takao's neck, and rubbing his slowly awakening arousal on the chef's bare thigh, Midorima whispered, "Let's get married."

Takao's mouth hung open, his eyes large. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Shin-chan... I – "

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There's no one else for me," Midorima said softly, his face still hidden on Takao's neck.

Takao didn't know what to say, how to properly react but a single tear had already slipped down from his eyes. He squeezed Shin-chan's shoulder, ruffling the green spiky hair. "You idiot! That is the most unromantic marriage proposal I've ever heard. Dammit! I'm not gonna wear a fucking dress, y'hear?"

Midorima shook with silent laughter. "Stupid."

And the two men shared an intimate quiet moment, soaking up in the sweetness of their joyous reunion.

X

X

Wheew, finally. Sorry for the delay. I got sidetracked by my One Piece ships!

Anyway, so what's left is the final epilogue but this story is pretty much finished. Every couple has already gotten their HEA.

Thank you so much for supporting this story...


	24. Author's Note

Hi, minna-san! This is just an author's note! I'll delete it when I'm ready to post the final chapter which is the epilogue. Actually I've been getting some feedback from readers about what they want to happen next in the story. For me, the story is finished so I don't think I can add more subplots to it.

Buuuut... I dunno, if you guys want to write a sequel, or an alternate ending, you're welcome to do so. And then you can give it to me as a gift! Maybe you can write your own interpretation. I'd like some gifts, okay? hahaha \o/ \o/ \o/


	25. AoKaga Omake

Sinfully Yours

Omake: AoKaga

X

X

I know, right?! The epilogue has not yet been written but here I am writing an omake already. Hehehe. It's just I read this crazy doujin and I got an idea for this. I hope I am not plagiarizing anyone.

Okay so this is a gagfic. Don't get all too serious okay?

Timeline: I think this scene happened before Mido-chin and Takao got back together.

Thanks, guys!

X

X

Kagami was humming contentedly to himself as he opened the door of the house. He was planning to spend the whole day with Aomine and he was sure they would have a lot of fun. Kagami had rented so many DVDs so they could marathon-watch together.

"Hey, Ahoumine! I'm home!" Kagami called out.

There was no answer from the house. Maybe Aomine was in their room in the second floor. Kagami went up the stairs, wondering where the blue eyed guitarist was.

Kagami opened the bedroom door unceremoniously.

He gasped at what he saw.

There were two people standing in their bedroom, kissing, and embracing each other. At the sight of Kagami by the door, Aomine and the brown haired girl broke apart, clearly looking shocked.

Kagami turned to the brown haired girl first. Miho was her name. "What is the meaning of this, Miho?"

She looked terrified. "I – I – Kagami, it's not what you think..."

Kagami was looking so mad he wanted to hurl the lampshade towards them. "It's not what I think? It's not what I think!? With your tongue buried in his mouth and it's not what I think?"

She pleaded in a whiny voice. "Kagami, please..."

This time, the tall blue eyed guitarist stepped up. "Kagami, it's all a big misunderstanding. Let's just sit down and..."

Kagami saw red. His hate reached an incomprehensible level and suddenly he didn't now what to think of this betrayal anymore. He was hurt to his core and his pride had shattered. These two were the most important people in his life and they betrayed him like that? Considering that he had just introduced Miho to Aomine last week?

And after that they would be cheating behind his back?!

Kagami lost all reason. With shaking hands, he began to remove his belt, his eyes flaring in deep hate. He walked towards Miho. Miho tried to run to his arms to placate him. "Kagami, please... Let me explain... I didn't... It was not..."

"YOU SLUT!"

And then SLAAAPPP! Kagami backhanded the girl so hard she spun and fell backward, hitting her head on the side of the drawer. With a groan she fell in a heap, unconcious.

Aomine looked aghast. He didn't expect Kagami to be so violent like this. When he turned to the bassist, Aomine realized this was the first time he really knew fear.

Kagami's eyes were smouldering with a hate so deep it sent chills down Aomine's bones. "Kagami, wait... Let me explain..."

"Shut up, Ahoumine! You lying bastard!" Kagami used all his might to grab Aomine and drive his knee up the guitarist's stomach.

"Oooooffff..." Aomine grunted, the winds knocked down from him. He went down, almost losing his eyesight at the pain of the hit.

When he was lying helplessly on his back, Kagami did not relent. He straddled the hulking bluenette and wrapped his leather belt around the fallen man's neck.

Aomine struggled but he had lost his strength. He and Kagami were similar in height and build so it wouldn't be easy to over power Kagami.

Kagami wound up the belt tighter around the bluenette's neck. Aomine was sowly suffocating, his eyes dilating, his hands trying to loosen the belt on his neck.. "K-Kagami... please, I'm sorry..."

"I'll kill you!" Kagami growled. "I never should have trusted you."

"K-Kagami..." Aomine whimpered pitifully, his voice broken.

In response, the redhead tightened the belt around Aomine's neck even more, while hot tears ran down his cheeks. He used all his weight on Aomine to make sure the guitarist wouldn't be able to move. "I trusted you... How could you betray me like this? HOOWW?"

The guitarist couldn't speak anymore. He was fighting for his life to the last second but it was slowly ebbing away. In the end he accepted that it was over. Aomine stared into Kagami's red eyes the final time before his life completely left his body.

Kagami continued holding onto the belt, hot tears blinding his eyes, even as Aomine's hand had dropped down, unmoving, his body, lifeless.

Kagami continued to look down on the serene face of the man who had been so close to him in the past. And now who was dead. Murdered by him.

It was really over.

X

X

That was when the director's voice boomed on the background. "AAAAND CUUUT! Good take, everyone!"

Suddenly so many props men and assistants filled the bedroom. Someone helped the girl Miho up.

Kagami let out a heavy sigh and removed his hands on the belt. Using his sleeves, he wiped the tears on his face roughly. Damn, he didn't know he would be so into the scene like that. At first when the director said he needed to cry while killing Aomine on this scene, Kagami thought it would be impossible to do it. He just wasn't a good enough actor. But here he was, as he internalized with the whole scenario in his head, about his girl friend and best friend cheating on him, and about having to kill his so-called bestfriend, the tears just came pouring down.

Underneath him, Aomine, his boyfriend in real life, was looking up at him, amused. "I didn't know you had a wild sadistic streak in you huh, Red? Did you enjoy killing me like that?"

"Shut up, moron!" Kagami replied with a smirk and moved off of him.

Aomine tried to sit up, removing the belt from his neck. "Ouch, that was tight. You really had fun in that scene,eh?"

Kagami resisted rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on, it wasn't that tight!"

Kise and the rest of the band approached the two from the sideline. They were actually shooting an MV for one of their songs. And the theme was betrayal and taking revenge. At first Kagami didn't want to act the lead role but Aomine was able to persuade him, saying their chemistry would look good on camera. And it did. The director was all praises for them.

Kise slapped Kagami's arm. "Whoa, dude! Define intense!"

Kagami looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, I kinda got caried away I think?"

Aomine stood beside him, hooking an arm around Kagami's neck. "You think? You almost suffocated me for real in there!"

"No, I didn't! Sissy!" Kagami snapped.

Before the two could begin bickering like they normally did, Kuroko decided to intervene. "Guys, go get a break. It's my scene with Kise next."

"Yeah, okay," Aomine grumbled.

Kagami slapped his shoulder playfully. "Dumbass, don't look so gloomy."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be in the kitchen. I got hungry after that."

X

X

Kagami entered the kitchen, quietly bowing to all the propsmen and assistants in the crew who lingered in the kitchen having a snack.

Kagami found Aomine at the end of the table muching something, while looking at his smartphone. Aomine's back was turned to him so he didn't see when Kagami tried to hover behind him, looking at the screen of his phone. "Hmm, what's that, ahou?"

"Oh. Hi, there. Uhm, I'm just checking the rank of our album online. It's cool, we're the third highest selling album this month!" Aomine happily reported, his thumb sliding on the touch screen panel.

Kagami continued to watch him, loving the look of joy on his boyfriend's face. Of course no one outside GoM, and Takao, of course, knew the real nature of their relationship so they had to act normal when they were around other people. But sometimes it would be hard to keep all his emotions in check. On a regular basis, Kagami was not into PDA. He was not into anything girlishly romantic, but sometimes, rarely, he also felt this need to get as physically close to Amine, especially since he would be going back to the States in a couple of months or so to finish his master's and that thought continued to cause mild strain in their relationship.

The GoM band would continue on its tour with a different bassist until Kagami finished his master's and he could come back to Japan to be a permanent member of the band.

But until then, he would have to live apart from Aomine. Kagami had not always been vocal about his feelings for the bluenette but they were all there: He didn't want to be apart from him, though he couldn't put off his master's for another year. He was already fortunate he was able to do this gig with GoM for this long.

He sighed gloomily, prompting Aomine to turn to him. "Hey, anything wrong?"

Kagami shook his head. "Naaah. Um, when you said a while ago that the belt was too tight... I didn't hurt you for real, did I?" he asked worriedly. His face was averted and it was so obvious that he was flushed from embarrassment.

"No, idiot," Aomine softly purred. "I was just kidding." The bluenette leaned closer, closer than what was decorously acceptable and Kagami flushed even more.

"B-baka! Not here," he hissed, looking around frantically. All the people in the kitchen were doing somethig else so no one was paying attention to them.

"You know, with your embarrassed reactions like that, you're the one who looks suspicious all the time. Just act normal, would you?" Aomine teased, clearly loving how, even after all these months of dating, he could still embarrass the shit out of the redhead.

"Shuddup."

Aomine suddenly burst out laughing. Kagami wrinkled his nose in irritation. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of your dialogue in that scene. Miho-san was supposed to be your girlfriend who cheated on you with me, your best buddy. I wonder how people will react if they learn the reality that I am actually the one who can cheat on you!"

"Quiet, dumbass! Someone might hear!" Kagami snarled, smacking Aomine by the arm. The bluenette continued snickering.

They were standing so close to each other, there by the table, watching as people milled around them, doing their designated tasks, leaving the two of them be. They were quiet for a minute or two, just enjoying the relative peace, of being out of the spot light for a change.

Aomine, without looking at him, blurted out, "You know I'll never cheat on you, right?"

"Baka. How would I know?" Kagami grumbled, huffing.

"You should. I told you before and I'll tell you again. And if I did, you can just kill me. Like on that scene that we had!" Aomine chirped, a wide grin on his mouth.

"Ahou!" Kagami snorted. "As if I can do that!"

"You can actually. If you ever leave me, I think I'd die."

Aomine declared his statement with a voice laced with unwavering passion, his face straight, his tone all too serious. Kagami gave him a long sideway look, completely incredulous. "What the hell are you saying, you shithead?" He pretended to sound annoyed but in reality his heart was nearly beating out of his chest. Whenever he and Aomine got serious like this it never failed to raise his blood pressure sky high.

Moments like this were even more intense than sex.

Aomine glanced at him and without another word, grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"Sssh... Will you not struggle too much, Bakagami? People may think weird thoughts. Just go with the flow, okay?"

Their management rented this big house for the filming of their MV today. It was a large traditional Japanese house, though it had one or two modern rooms. But mostly, the ambience was authentic and old fashioned Japanese architecture.

Kagami had an idea where they wer going. It was towards one of the bedrooms in the house. Bedrooms with only thin shoji paper for walls!

Kagami was horrified. When Aomine slid open the door and almost shoved the redhead inside Kagami struggled even more. "The fuck, ahou! We can't have sex here! Are you crazy?"

"Quiet, will you!" Aomine snapped, closing the door and pulling Kagami to him. Aomine wrapped his large muscular arms around his frozen boyfriend, burying his nose on Kagami's hair. "I just wanted to hold you so bad. And I can't do it in the kitchen."

Kagami was still doubtful, although the embrace felt really nice. "We're not having sex, right?"

"Didn't pack my trusty lube packet," Aomine replied cheekily.

Kagami chuckled. "You horny pervert!" Finally, after debating with himself, his hand came up, ruffling Aomine's hair.

The two shared a laugh and then they hugged each other more tightly, both their arms wrapped around each other's torso, their hearts beating rhytmically against one another.

"Hey, ahou..." Kagami whispered.

"Hm?"

"I never expected to say this but I'll miss you when I go back to the States," Kagami confessed in a small voice, his face buried on Aomine's neck.

"Yeah? I was trying so bad not to think about you leaving and here you are, reminding me," Aomine complained.

"Yeah, sorry."

"I'll miss you, too. Damn, it's going to be one year of misery for me, I think." Aomine ran his hand down Kagami's broad muscular back, loving the hard planes of the redhead's body. Truth be told, if only they weren't in the middle of work now, they could be humping like rabbits.

"Just one year. After that I'll come back. I'll definitely come back," Kagami swore, almost breathlessly, clutching his boyfriend even closer to him.

Aomine plled away, a stern expression on his face. Kagami thought, with the look on his lover's face that Aomine would say something important. Then the buenette announced, "We'll just have lots of Skype sex, then."

"Dammit, you're really sick, aren't you?" Kagami muttered, trying hard not to grin.

"Nope, I'm just young and hot blooded."

"Horny bastard."

As for emphasis, Aomine's hands snaked downward, fondling Kagami's backside, squeezing the tight perky cheeks. Kagami flinched. "Tsk! Ahou, where are you touching?"

"Umm, somewhere I'll be licking later..." With a lascivious grin, Aomine dipped his head lower, capturing Kagami's lips with his own, his teeth nipping him.

"Damn you, asshole..." Kagami whispered against his lover's lips, as he closed his eyes and accepted the kiss.

"Mm-hmm... Love you, too," Aomine whispered back, to which the redhead just gave a sexy little smile, his own tongue snaking out to plunge deep into Aomine's mouth.

Soon, they were kissing and groping each other inside the bedroom, oblivious to the world outside them.

The thin shoji doors slid apart.

The two lovers flinched and broke apart, shocked at whoever intruded on them without even calling first.

"Oh. It's you, Tetsu," Aomine grumbled.

Kuroko, as always, was looking at them with a bland expression. "The director has been looking for you for five minutes. I told him I'd find you before he sent out one of his assistants."

The two idiots had the decency to look a little guilty.

Kuroko stepped out of the room. "Try to control yourselves a little, would you? You'll get us all into trouble."

Aomine resisted rolling his eyes while Kagami mumbled, "Sorry."

"Well, then, let's go."

Aomine and Kagai turned to look at each other, while both of them had this relieved expression on their faces, as if they were a couple of naughty little school children who were caught doing a prank and were being spared from detention.

Then, Aomine burst out laughing, he couldn't help it, the situation was just too funny.

"Stop it, dumbass. That was so embarrassing. Lately Kuroko has always been telling us off," Kagami pointed out.

Aomine hooked an arm around Kagami's neck, bringing their faces close to each other.

They stared at each other for a tiny second and Kagami couldn't help himself but smile, too. Aomine's happiness was just too contagious.

They touched their foreheads against each other's.

"I fucking love you, you prissy tight assed moron," Aomine breathed out.

"I know," Kagami quipped, smiling. "Come on, let's go."

Kagami pulled away, reaching for the door. Aomine asked, "Hey where's my i-love-you?" He was pouting like a child.

Grinning sexily, Kagami gave a hot come-hither look. It was very rare for him to act seductive or flirtatious but today he was feeling like it.

He purposely stood straight, almost sticking out his butt, while he ran his hand under his T-shirt, drawing it upwards, to show his tight fit abs. "I'll show you later in bed. With my ass. How's that?"

Aomine's jaw almost dropped.

It was very seldom, almost never, that Kagami made any form of seduction. So when he did it was priceless. Aomine's body flared up in heat. He tried to reach for the redhead, speaking in a hoarse voice,"Come here!"

"We're working, idiot!" And Kagami ran out of the room, towards Kuroko, using Kuroko as a shield against Aomine who was on a wild rampage to get to him.

Kuroko had to act like the referee between the two of them, as always.

X

X

Eeeew. Sickeningly sweet? Corny? Sappy? Hahaha. I think I have an overdose of Aokaga right now, though there's no smut. Hehe. Forgive me. I'm doing this in the middle of so many things so I could not concentrate enough to write smut.

Maybe next time.

So. Thank you for reading!


	26. Omake: MidoTaka

Omake 2: MidoTaka

Hi, guys! I was doing nothing and this scene kept replaying in my mind. It's just very short and full of fluff. Just nothingness in its cutest form. Hehehe. Hope you like it!

And I'm so sorry if I can't still think of a good epilogue. I decided that as long as I can get small ideas for omake, I'd continue putting oneshot extras in.

Maybe the epilogue would come after a few years in the story, I'm still indecisive about it. But thanks for reading! Love you,boys and girls!

Xxx

Takao stirred in his sleep. His body felt lethargic, as if he had done manual labor for a whole day. His muscles and joints were aching.

He was in the brink of falling back to sleep, but the small aches he felt in his body tugged him into wakefulness. Automatically, as had been the case these past few weeks, his hand reached out towards his side, expecting to feel a warm body beside him. Shin-chan...

Takao's hand felt the cool sheets under his palm. His eyes still closed, he frantically kept trying to reach further, hoping he'd feel Shin-chan beside him. But his side of the bed was empty.

That fact jolted Takao to sit up, blinking rapidly. The room was still slightly dark and when he checked the bedside clock, it said it was nearly 6AM. Too early for Shin-chan to get up. The drummer usually woke up at noon if he had no work in the studio.

Takao lay back down, thinking he just probably went to the bathroom to pee. Takao decided he should also get back to sleep.

Minutes ticked by. Even though Takao told hmself he should go back to sleep, as he was equally tired these days, he simply couldn't fall asleep anymore.

Where was Shin-chan? He had just come home two days ago from a two night concert in Nagoya. He was still surely tired from the nonstop working. Why was he up so early? Takao removed the heavy covers, shivering from the cold. It was already late November, a month after their reunion.

And they were living together in Shin-chan's townhouse in Chiba. Because of all the obstacles, they were only able to move in less than a week ago. Since both of them were busy with work, Shin-chan in his music career and Takao in his new job as a chef in a Western restaurant in Chiba, both of them had not really unpacked yet. Lots of boxes littered the Living Room and Takao was doing the unpacking bit by bit.

Takao sniffed as he rubbed both his arms to warm himself. It was so cold. Where could his boyfriend possibly be?

Takao left the bedroom, crossing to the Living Room. Thankfully he had set up the couch already. A large body was sprawled over it, snoring loudly. Takao chuckled. Aomine was crashing the night here. Since they came home from the concert, he was being a little clingy to Midorima and Takao. Unfrtunately, his own lover Kagami had gone back to the States a couple of weeks before. It was obvious that Aomine was feeling lonely these days. They had a new bassist in the band, the name was Toru, but Toru was definitely straight and married so he did not stay in the band house. Kise and Kuroko were off somewhere, having a vacation by themselves. So if Aomine went back to their house he would be alone there.

Two days ago Midorima came back home to his and Takao's lovenest, with Aomine in tow. Both musicians grumbled about it, but Takao wasn't so heartless as to kick out the poor guitarist like a lost puppy, even though Midorima really wanted to.

Takao left Aomine slumbering deeply on the couch. Aomine had proven helpful these past couple of days, helping with the unpacking. Takao knew he was missing Kagami so much so he wanted to avoid being alone with his thoughts as much as possible. Midorima, therefore, used that chance to order Aomine around in his townhouse. It was hilarious actually. Both guys were grumpy and liked to mouth off at each other but they were undeniably as close as any blood brothers could be.

Quietly, Takao tiptoed to the kitchen. The light was turned on there. Yawning, he peeked inside.

Midorima was bent over the sink, his back turned. His right arms was moving in an up and down motion, obviously slicing something.

Takao frowned. In a soft voice he asked, "Baby, what are you doing?"

He watched Midorima flinch in surprise. His head whipped around, eyes wide. He had such a kicked puppy look about him. "T-Takao? What are you doing here?"

Takao scratched his belly under his shirt unelegantly. "Pfft. You just repeated my question. Hey – " Takao decided to walk closer. A cookbook was widely open on the sink beside some vegetables and bowls of eggs and flour. " – Are you cooking something?"

A slight flush settled on the tall drummer's face. He was seldom nervous about anything, but since he was caught by surprise, he felt a little tense about having to explain what he was doing to his boyfriend. Yeah, his magnificent chef of a boyfriend.

"Tsk. It's nothing," Shin-chan muttered, going back to slicing some tomatoes.

Takao watched his lover's serious face. Most people left Midorima alone when the drummer was being grumpy but Takao was used to his churlish behavior. "Hey, it's still early. You just came back from the concert. You should rest, right?" Takao winced, knowing he sounded like a nagging mother.

Shin-chan shrugged. "It's okay. I'm not sleepy anymore."

"What are you cooking, anyway?" Takao leaned closer to look at the cookbook. "Tomato and Basil Quiche? Wow. A French dish?"

Midorima concentrated on what he was slicing. "I had this in one of the restaurants in Nagoya. It was so good and I thought – I thought – well, I'd cook it for you."

Takao's mouth hung open. Hearing something so romantic like that so early in the morning, especially from someone like Midorima who never ventured an inch of his life near the gas stove, caused his tooth to ache from cavities. It was just so sweet! Considering Midorima had no sweet bone in his body.

"Oh, baby..." Takao sighed, leaning against Midorima. "Do you realize that was just the crappiest and sweetest shit you told me all this time?"

Midorima tried to gently push him away. "Shut up."

"Are you sure you're up for it? I mean, I can help you and – "

"Don't, okay? I'm fine. I want to do this. Just – uhmm... Just sit there and wait."

"Shin-chan, are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" Shin-chan argued, getting redder.

Which made Takao laugh. "Why are you so embarrassed, baby?"

"Tsk." Midorima consulted his cookbook again, turning to Takao. He really looked nervous. "I would appreciate it if you didn't watch me like a hawk while I cook, Takao."

"Why not? I like to watch you."

"This is the – first time I'm doing this. If you laugh at me I swear I will –"

"I won't laugh at you!"

"You're a chef, you're probably listing in your mind all the things that I'm doing wrong!"

Takao grinned cheekily. "But even so I wouldn't say them to your face."

Midorima glared at him. "Go sit down."

Takao chuckled and reached up to give his lover a peck on the lips. Somehow, Shin-chan was mollified a bit. "Fine. But remember, I love you. I don't care if you cook it wrong. Just the thought of you cooking it for me is enough to make me really happy."

Midorima nodded stiffly and went back to his cooking.

Takao went to the fridge to get some orange juice and crackers. It was obvious that Shin-chan had just been starting when Takao walked in. It would take more than 30 minutes before the quiche was done. So the two lovers spent the minutes in companionable silence, with Shin-chan focused on sauteing the onion on the skillet and Takao munching on some crackers.

Takao, as he ate, watched Midorima's back as his lover worked. They had been through a lot in their relationship. From being casual fuck buddies they became serious lovers who decided to live together all their lives. Midorima had actually done this crazy thing a month ago and proposed marriage to him.

To him! Another guy. Regardless if it would probably cause the downfall of Midorima's career. Takao knew they would probably live in discretion all their lives but even so, his happiness knew no bounds because despite all the hardships, Midorima was firm in his decision to stand by him .

Add to that was the fact was Midorima was undeniably the hottest specimen of a man Takao had ever been with. Well, heck, Takao wouldn't be infautated for more than a decade with the bastard if Midorima hadn't been this hot.

The heater was on in the house but Takao still felt cold. Contrary to him, Midorima's blood ran hot all the time. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and loose pants and he didn't show any sign of being cold.

Takao pouted, still munching his crackers, his eyes never leaving the broad muscular form of Midorima's back. He was really getting lonely here.

Gulping down his juice, he sauntered back to the sink only to find Midorima in a near panic, while completely focused on the ingredients he was mixing in the skillet. It was so cute, actually. Midorima engrossed in cooking was simply too adorable for Takao.

Takao was able to help himslef. He stepped behind Shin-chan's back and his arms snaked around the drummer's wide chest. Midorima flinched. "Hey, quit that!" the drummer growled.

Takao didn't stop. In fact, his lover's husky voice only served to enflame his desire. Boldly, Takao's hands delved under Midorima's shirt, travelling over his hard stomach, and taut pecs. Takao squeezed some hard flesh, rubbing his growing erection at the back of Shin-chan's thigh.

"Takao, I'm doing something here..." Midorima complained, though he instinctively rubbed against his much smaller boyfriend.

"Leave it," Takao demanded. His hands continued squeezing at Shin-chan's pectorals and finally reaching up to tweak his already pebbled nipples.

"I can't, it's gonna burn!" Shin-chan helplessly wailed.

Snorting, Takao reached down and turned off the stove. "There. Let's get back to it later."

"I'm trying to cook something for us to eat," Midorima grumbled, adjusting his glasses. He finally turned around and faced Takao.

Takao had a devilish grin on his face. "Oh yeah? Well, there's something else I wanna eat." Hooking up an arm around his much much taller lover, Takao pulled down Shin-chan's head roughly.

Any complaint Shin-chan might still have had was drowned in the heat and intensity of Takao's kiss. Since they established their relationship formally as lovers and as – cough cough – domestic partners, they found that both of them could be equally aggressive when giving affections.

And Takao was being mightily aggressive now. He was the one pushing and pulling at Shin-chan's clothes, almost desperately ripping of the zipper of his pants.

"Takao - "

"Shhh... I wanna taste you so badly, baby. I swear I'll help you cook later." Without much further ado, Takao knelt on the floor, taking Midorima's proud length out of his boxers and swallowing it to the root.

Shin-chan hissed at the pleasure of Takao's hot mouth enveloping his erection. The contrast of the cold air and the heat of Takao's tongue sent shivers down his spine. Takao reached down inside his own pants to pump at himself in time with the sucking motions of his mouth.

"Takao..." Shin-chan's eyes were half lidded, a look of pleasure so deep in his face that Takao knew he would do everything in this world to keep on seeing for the rest of his life. Their lives.

Takao moved back and fisted Midorima's member with his other hand, licking the length from base to crown. "You taste so good, Shin-chan..."

"Yeah?" Midorima asked huskily, his green eyes hazy with lust.

Takao replied by tonguing his slit, while massaging his sac. Midorima groaned deeply as he watched what his boyfriend was doing to him.

Heavy footsteps sounded from the kitchen door. Aomine came in, stopping short at the sight of the two lovers. "What the – "

"Get lost," Midorima growled at him.

Aomine rolled his eyes and stomped away. "Gee, it's as if I wanted to see your dick, too, you asshole. Remind me not to help you with the unpacking anymore!"

After he was gone, Takao couldn't help himself but laugh, as he was still holding Midorima's cock near his face. "Ooopsies!"

"Let him be. He's just sour Kagami's not here," Midorima said, clutching at the sink.

"Go sit down. I'll straddle you," Takao ordered, standing up. Midorima did what he was told, sitting on one of their sturdy chairs. Takao draped himself all over his boyfriend, covering both of their naked cocks with his hand.

"Shin-chan, I love you..." Takao whispered before he fused his mouth with the drummer's. Takao's hand pumped at their cocks faster as he buried his tongue deeper into Shin-chan's mouth. Shin-chan could only hold on, squeezing and fondling Takao's plump buttcheeks.

They ground against each other on the chair trying to chase that gratifying feeling of completion, forgetting the world around them, only focused on each other's warmth.

XXX

Later, after they had both come, they stayed on the chair, refusing to move. They were both sweaty and sticky with their own bodily juices yet no one made a move to stand up. Takao's arms were wrapped around Shin-chan's shoulders, his face buried on the drummer's neck, gently sucking the tight sinews.

Finally Midorima let out a heavy sigh. "I was in the middle of cooking, you know?"

Takao tightened his arms even more around the green haired giant. "I know you're cooking it for me and it makes me feel special. But I got worried when you were not on the bed. Frankly I'd rather have your undivided attention than any material thing that you can give me."

"I just wanted to do something... I was supposed to help you move in but I couldn't and –"

"I know. You had to work. You couldn't help it if you needed to leave."

"Yeah," Shin-chan agreed.

They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying the quiet lull of their heartbeats. Takao spoke, "I get really lonely when you're not around. So just... I know it's selfish and you'll probably get sick of me in the long run, but while you're here, can we just... stay together, like this?"

Midorima almost chuckled. "Like this?"

"Are you getting tired of me already?" Takao teased.

Midorima pulled him closer, resting his chin on Takao's head. "No, idiot. I just wanted to – uhm... impress you or something."

Takao straightened. "Just having you near is enough." He stood, fixing his pants. "Come on, let's take a quick shower and get back to your quiche."

" 'Kay, fine..."

Midorima took Takao's hand, allowing the smaller man to lead him to the bathroom. They were still new in this relationship thing and surely moments would come when they would argue over the littlest things.

But for now, everything right here was perfect.

Xxxx

I knooow. So cliche and predictable. Haha. But yeah, I love aggressive Takao. I love aggressive bottoms, period, haha.


	27. Chapter 27

AoKaga: Distance

So, for all those people who have been requesting that I extend the AoKaga story arc, this is for you. However, I'd like to be honest with you guys. I live in a society where, unlike in America, man to man relationships are not exactly out, as in out. Personally I am also a bit conservative about this. I mean, I write yaoi for the fun of it and for me it's the hottest fantasy in the world. But please forgive me if my story will not be truly realistic.

First I favor discretion over publicly proclaiming your relationship by holding your boyfriend's hand. Secondly, I favor discretion. So needless to say I really cannot make the Aokaga relationship that loud and proud. Especially the setting of our story is in Japan, and in Japan, they really don't care if you're a homo but God forbid that you show it. So, guys, I'm in for the discretion. But let's see how this'll go.

By the way I have no data about Kagami's parents so I just made something up.

Xxx

It was late October when Kagami went back to California. It was true that it was almost winter break but this was the best time for him to gather all his pending researches and papers, and organize them so that when classes resumed in January he would have gotten a good head start.

As the plane touched down on LAX, Kagami couldn't help fidgeting on his seat. He had stayed in Japan for almost a year while being a part of the band GoM. That meant he hadn't even used English in all those months. In Cali he wouldn't be a celebrity anymore. He would be back to his regular life, a graduate student cramming all of his homework in one go just so he could finish draft after draft of papers.

Finally the plane arrived. Kagami waited patiently as the passengers began to get off one by one, lane by lane. When it was his turn, he tucked his cap firmly on his head and fixed his humonguosblack shades. Kagami smirked. He shouldn't be too paranoid here. This wasn't Japan. He wasn't a bigshot celeb here. But putting on the cap and shades was more of a habit for him, something that he had been used to doing since he toured with GoM.

As he was leaving the door, the two beautiful Japanese flight attendants by the door looked pointedly at him, both of them clutching T-shirts. "Kagami-san!" one woman said.

"Can I have your autograph?" the other woman exclaimed, bowing low and thrusting the t-shirt and a pentel pen towards him.

Kagami was of course surprised. The flight attendants had merely smiled at him during the entire flight. He had no idea they even recognized him. But oh well, they were in the middle of their job. But now the flight was over, so they could let their inner fangirl out. Kagami bowed slightly too, to his fellow Japanese and signed their T-shirt. The T-shirts had a big group picture of Gom on them, one of the band merchandises that could be bought online.

Even now, after all these months of being in the spotlight, Kagami still felt overwhelmed when people approached him to greet him, congratulate him or tell him he was an inspiration for them. As far as he was concerned kagami was a bassist. He wasn't the frontman, but still, he had so many fans.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kagami-san! Thank you for flying Japan Airlines!" the two women gushed. Kagami took off his shades and gave them his most winningsome smile, before he alighted the plane. And the girls almost swooned in happiness.

He went through all the baggage checks like any other ordinary civilian. Kagami felt bittersweet at the moment, because he was back home where verything was familiar. He would also get to see his family. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel sad because it felt like he almost left half of his heart in Japan. He was already missing Aomine. But Heaven knew Kagami wouldn't say that to the ahou's face. His head was already big enough as it was.

When Kagami got his luggage, he went straight to where he could get a cab. He would settle in a hotel first and then he would get a new place, a bigger one, since his college apartment was located near the school and it was too crowded there. Kagami needed something more private now. Yeah, especially since he had money to spare.

Kagami thought it would be like one of those quiet uneventful days in America when he used to walk uncaringly in broad daylight but when he got out to the arrival area, lo and behold, there was a group of teen aged girls who suddenly screamed upon seeing him.

"Kagamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Kagami was dumbfounded. Here he was, completely alone, carrying his heavy stuff and a group of about fifty fangirls were rushing towards him. They were carrying big GoM banners and posters too.

Uh oh.

"Kagami! Suki da yoo! Kagamiiii!"

Kagami was pressed into a crush of soft female bodies while hands groped him and screams grated painfully into his ears. Camera flashes blinded him and he saw almost all of the girls recording him with their smartphones.

Ohmygosh. It wasn't as crazy as this in Japan where the fans were more subdued and shy. But these girls, most of them were blond and Caucasian, while some were Asian like him.

"Kagami! Kagami, can I have an autograph, please?" "

Kagami sighed, trying to fix a smile on his face. "Okay, okay. Just let me put my bag down," he said in perfect English.

And the screaming continued, as one by one, Kagami signed the girls' posters, T-shirts, notebooks, hankies... The list went on and on. Kagami posed with his fans for selfies.

They were standing in the middle of the ground and creating obstruction for the other passengers who were leaving. Finally, after a few minutes of torture, the LAX security came out and peeled Kagami away from his fan girls, shielding Kagami with their bodies as they led him out.

"I'm sorry, man," Kagami told one of the security personnels. "I had no idea they knew about my flight."

"You an Asian celebrity, then?"

Kagami shrugged. "I play in a band."

"Alright, Sir. Where is your car?"

"Uh, I don't have one. Can you please get me a cab?"

"Sure will. Stay with the guys for a moment."

Kagami smiled gratefully, looking behind him where the group of GoM-ers followed, still filming him with their smartphones. For their benefit, Kagami waved and smiled. Yes he was shocked and inconvenienced, but he loved his fans. A year ago, no one would have paid him any attention and now they were all clamoring for him. Of course he was still thankful.

So. Getting back to America wouldn't probably be as uneventful as he thought.

Xxx

Mercifully, there wasn't any other incident that happened when Kagami checked into his hotel. He deposited his luggage in the corner of the room and flopped down on the bed. He was having jetlag actually but he wanted to sleep.

Kagami fished for his phone, checking the time. It was 5pm in the afternoon. Since Japan was 16 hours ahead of LA, it was already 6AM there of the next day.

Good, that meant the ahou was up and about. GoM had a crazy schedule nowadays, since they were preparing for their North American tour, so they were doing rehearsals all day and night. Kagami didn't want to disturb Aomine as he got his precious sleep.

Kagami dialled Aomine's phone. The ringing continued for a minute. Kagami frowned. Why wasn't Aomine picking up the phone. The line cut and Kagami tried calling again, waiting for a minute once more. He was about to hang up when the line was finally picked up. A sleepy voice slurred from the other end, "Moshi moshi..."

"Morning, Ahoumine. It's me."

"Red?"

"Yeah, did I wake you up?"

"Uhhh..." Kagami heard some rustling on the background and the noise of the bed shifting. "Um, yeah, a little. We finished the rehearsal at 3am. We're testing some new sounds for some of the songs. Where are you?"

"In my hotel. I just got in. You wouldn't believe what happened in the airport..."

And the two lovers chatted about what transpired in their days. Aomine was yawning all the time, but he was more awake now. Kagami kicked off his shoes and lay comfortably on the bed, getting sleepier.

Kagami was still talking about what he intended to do with his apartment and with his thesis papers when suddenly Aomine said hoarsely, "Hey, Red, guess what I'm doing now."

All at once a soft flush settled on Kagami's cheeks. He definitely had a good idea what Aomine was up to, knowing the ahou just woke up. "You're making your bed?" Kagami asked cooly, playing along.

"No," Aomine replied breathily.

"Then I don't know."

"I'm doing something with my hand."

"You're playing with your Fender?"

Aomine laughed silkily, the sound turning on even Kagami that he felt his blood rush southward. Quietly Kagami unbuckled his belt.

"Nope, something else. Keep talking, Red..." Aomine said, a catch in his voice.

"Damn it, you perv, I didn't call to have phone sex with you," Kagami barked, though his hand was also grabbing at his crotch.

"Yeah, keep on going..."

"Ahou, you're such a hopeless horny sickhead."

"Tell me you miss me..."

"No way!"

"Shit, then tell me how you like my big fat cock up your ass."

Kagami turned bright red. "The hell, man!"

"Yeah, that's it. I love it when you're angry..." After that Aomine breathed heavily on the phone, mindlessly absorbed in his lust. "Do you know what I want to do to you right now, huh?"

"Shit!" Kagami dropped all pretenses. It was so easy for that ahou to fire up his blood with a few dirty words. He opened his pants and took out his throbbing member, squeezing it at the base. This was the first time they were having a long distance conversation and already it turned into phone sex.

"I wanna bend you over and stick my tongue up your sweet hole."

"Yeah..." Kagami replied, his head pressing into the pillow. He closed his eyes trying to imagine the vision in graphic detail.

"I wanna lick you and eat your tasty ass. The I'm going to spread you so wide and fuck you til you feel me in your throat. So hot, baby, you are so hooot..."

"Damn, you, Aomine..."

"Are you touching yourself, Kagami?

There was no point denying it. "Yes, fuck you."

"Oh boy, yeah I'm fucking you in my head right now... I got your legs around my neck and your sweet ass is clenching so hard around my dick. Yeah... So good..."

Kagami continued on pumping his hard length, equally lost in these delicious sensations. He had no idea it would be so hot like this.

"I'm so close, Kagami. So close..."

"Mmm hmmm..."

"Kagami?" Aomine was breathing heavily.

"Y-yeaah..."

"I miss you. You don't know how much..."

"M-me, too. I – " Kagami felt his climax spread through him and he froze, milking himself dry until it became painful.

"Kagami!" On the other end, Aomine gasped sharply and groaned. "I'm coming, Red. You feel so good, baby!"

Kagami hummed on the phone, still tingling form his orgasm.

The line was filled with their mixed heavy breathing for the following minute. Kagami looked down at his belly, where his shirt was soaked with his own jizz, his spent cock lying half hard.

"Damn, that was something else!" Aomine blurted out, lLaughing. "Thanks, man. That was a sweet breakfast."

"And that was one way to cure my jetlag," Kagami replied.

"I'm all sticky now. I just changed my sheets," Aomine complained.

"And whose fault is that, you twisted pervert!"

Aomine's voice dropped lower. "Seriously, though, thanks for calling. I had been worried about you."

Warmth spread through Kagami's chest, feeling delighted that Aomine couldn't stop thinking about him. "Tsch. Don't think about it too much. I'll call as often as I can. You're the one who's busier than me so I know we won't be able to talk all the time."

"Have you set up your Skype?"

"I'll get to it later."

"Yes, do it. I'll text you when I'm free so we can Skype."

"Fine."

Suddenly, Kagami heard a knocking sound from Aomine's end. Aomine groaned. "It's Tetsu. He's waking me up."

"Then you should go."

"I don't wanna." Kagami heard the pout in his boyfriend's voice. "I just want to talk to you more."

"Come on, man. Stop slacking off and get your butt off the bed."

"I'm still sleepy. You wore me out."

"You mean you wore yourself out, you horny dimwit."

"Couldn't help it. Your voice just gets me going."

"Then get going now before Tetsu tans your hide."

"Yes, Mom," Aomine muttered. "Text me, okay?"

"I will! You've told me two dozen times."

"I want your texts dirty," Aomine demanded.

Kagami laughed out loud. "Shut up, asshole!"

Aomine chuckled, too, saying, "Okay, bye, then."

Kagami found himself gasping, "Wait."

"Hm."

"Uhhhm – I just wanna say that – "

"Hm?" Aomine prompted.

"Look, this is also not easy for me, okay? I mean, from here on out we'll both be busy and we may not talk as often as we want to... But I'll definitely text so stop worrying about me too much, okay?"

Kagami could almost see the smug expression on Aomine's face. "Will you be thinking of me all the time?"

Kagami snorted. "If I think of you more than I'm doing now, I wouldn't be able to do what I came here for. And I need to finish my papers so I can get back there asap. Got that?"

"Yeah, Red. I know."

"I'm missing you, too, you know. You're stupid if you think you're the only one!" Kagami barked, to which Aomine chuckled.

"Thanks, Kagami."

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, later."

There was a soft click and Kagami dropped his phone to the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He needed to change quickly as his cum was crusting on his shirt and his dick needed to be tucked back into his pants but he suddenly felt tired and sleepy.

He felt peaceful, since he had already talked with his lover. It turned out it wasn't only Aomine who was doing the worrying all this time.

Kagami sighed heavily. This was the next step in their relationship. Coming out to his family. Aomine's family had long known his sexual orientation and they really didn't care much, as long as Aomine didn't do something to tarnish the family name.

However, in Kagami's case, no one in America knew. Not one of his friends or family.

Should he let things be like they were and not come out to his family? It wasn't as if he had to. After finishing graduate school he'd go back to Japan and his family did not have to know what he was doing. But of course his parents would always expect him to get married someday. Should he wait until he was in that situation before he confessed to his parents?

And how should he act around his friends now? Should anything changeat all? Would they notice if something had changed in him?

Kagami knew he was thinking about a lot of needless things right now. He had no obligation to broadcast his orientation to anyone but he didn't want to be put in a spot where he had to come out to his friends. He just was not ready for that.

With those thoughts swirling in his mind, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Xxx

This arc will probably take another chapter or two, depends on how the story progresses. Love love love!


	28. Chapter 28

Sinfully Yours

Can't sleep. Can't focus. Can't stay still. Thus, I was able to finally update. How's it goin' boyz and gurls?

Xxx

After a week, Kagami was finally able to find a new apartment, a bigger one, with one spacious bedroom. Which meant he had to ditch his old lumpy futon and buy a new bed. A Queen, at least. Heck, what was all that money in the bank, for anyway, if he didn't replace all his crappy stuff?

He texted a close friend of his in the university to ask for help in moving in. He was overwhelmed at the number of people who showed up. Almost a dozen guys and girls came to help him with moving and all. Apparently, they all wanted to be able to rub their shoulder with some hotshot celebrity. And Kagami didn't even know half of them.

Yeah, sure, they all wanted a piece of him now. Because he was a hot and famous rock star, but he was sure their opinions of him would change if they learned he was keeping a nasty secret about his sexual preferences. Kagami had been friends with some of these people since their freshmen year in the grad school, he knew they were all homophobic.

Kagami sighed to himself, silently wishing Aomine was there to keep him company. Or not. Knowing Aomine, they wouldn't be able to maintain a decorous behavior around each other, with Aomine being the perpetual horndog and all. Kagami needed to get his act together and figure out if he should come clean to his family, or keep this secret love affair going.

He didn't care much about his friends knowing. Though for his peace of mind, and especially for his budding career, he and Aomine should be careful in their relationship. If people found out GoM was a bunch of homos, it might not be good for the band. Worse, the label company might sue them for their distasteful conduct.

For now, it was best to keep everything on the down low.

But his family.

Kagami gritted his teeth as he looked around his newly set up bedroom, amidst all the noise everyone was making.

His Mom and Dad had the right to know.

They needed to stop expecting him to get married. He was their only child.

And the family name Kagami would stop right there. With him, Taiga, since he wouldn't be able to produce kids anymore.

Kagami flopped down on his new soft bed. Now how would he explain everything to his dad without losing a nut or two?

Xxx

Two weeks after Kagami was able to settle down in his new spacious apartment, he got a call from his dad. So there.

His Mom and Dad would be visiting him in a couple of days. With a couple of their other Japanese relatives. To celebrate his success in GoM and also as sort of a housewarming. His Dad said his mother would bring over different sorts of Japanese food so Kagami didn't have to bother with the cooking.

"K, Pa. I'll take care of the drinks," Kagami listlessly told his dad on the phone. "Okay. See you."

As Kagami hung up, he felt downcast about the whole situation. He could just keep on hiding this part of himself from his parents, right? He didn't have to say anything.

He just wasn't ready yet for a great reveal. He didn't have the courage in him to face his parents' disappointment.

As he was contemplating on what to do, his phone chirped. It was a Skype message. He was able to finally download the app, both on his phone and laptop, and it was perenially online, so that he and Aomine could talk to each other all the time.

Kagami swiped on his smartphone to view his message.

Daiki: Good mornin', or is it good evening? I keep on forgetting the time difference.

Kagami smiled, typing, "It's good afternoon dumbass. What are you doing for today? Do you want me to call?"

Daiki: Naaah. We're in the studio now. Kinda early actually. But we're rehearsing for the concert. Finally started.

"Great. Just a couple of more months, huh and you guys'll be here."

Daiki: Uh huh. Can't wait. – insert floating hearts emoji – Can't wait to see you.

Despite himself, Kagami's insides turned into mush. "You sound like a high school girl, man."

Daiki: Heh! Let's see who's creamin' their panties like a high school girl when I get my hands on you!

"Shaddap! – insert smiley face ROFL – " Kagami's shoulders shook with laughter.

Daiki: I'm in the van now with the guys. I'm still sleeping in Takao's couch, y'know? I get free dibs on their dinner too, hehe, which is awesome.

Kagami could just imagine how happy Aomine must be, eating Takao's cooking. Kagami sighed wistfully, his chest aching a little. He wished he could be with the guys, now. With Aomine, cooking for him.

Instead of having a good time with the band, here Kagami was, struggling to finish his papers, his coming out confession looming in his head.

Daiki: So, is everything all right there? Still busy with school and stuff?

Kagami decided to let Aomine know what was eating at him. "My parents called. Said they'll visit me in a few days. With some of my cousins and uncles. The whole clan, for all I know."

It took a little while before Aomine could send his message.

Daiki: Uh oh. So now what? You gonna tell them about you? About us?

"I don't have to," Kagami curtly typed.

Daiki: Not them as in the whole clan, moron. I mean your Mom and Dad at least.

"I said I don't have to." Kagami was getting pissed.

He had to sit down. They had been over this. Why couldn't that blue haired knucklehead understand his parents wouldn't accept his homosexuality as easily as Aomine's parents had?

Daiki: Fine.

Kagami could just imagine the deep frown on his boyfriend's face.

"Why are you having a tantrum like a five year old? I'm a grown man, dude. No one else has to know if I don't want to. It's none of their business anyway." Kagami was typing his Skype message rapidly.

Daiki: Fine. So that when the time comes when they bully you into marrying some girl that your father's associate's golf buddy's or whoever's friend picked out for you, you can easily go along with the flow.

There was a sarcastic bite in Aomine's message.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? I'm not ready to tell them and you're forcing me to out myself? Isn't that a little selfish?"

Daiki: Can you blame me? You're so far into the closet you smell like five year old mothballs.

"You're a prick, you know that? I wonder why I even talk to you," Kagami huffed.

When Kagami sent the message his hand stilled. That was a bit harsh.

Daiki: I'll talk to you later.

Kagami didn't even bother replying. He finally lay on the bed, letting go of his phone. It was not fair, what Aomine wanted. Just because Aomine was out in his family didn't mean that Kagami also had to out himself.

"Aaarrgggghhhh! He's so selfish!" Kagami roared. "Stupid pervy bastard!"

Kagami buried his face on his pillow. Yeah, Aomine might be a jerk, but he was a jerk Kagami couldn't live without.

Xxx

So. Is Aomine selfish or what?

I'm working now so I cant make this longer. Will update later. Seeyah!


	29. Chapter 29

Sinfully Yours

All day long Aomine was in a foul mood. He didn't mess up in their rehearsal, but every member in the band could feel the dark hateful aura emanating from him. He was staring at the floor the whole time, his brows wrinkled in deep thought, a scowl plastered on his face.

Kise made the mistake of asking him a simple and easy question and Aomine nearly bit his head off. Poor Kise could only look on, his expression crushed, not knowing what he did wrong.

In his corner, Kuroko's eyes narrowed.

During their break, Aomine fled to the men's room. He was sulking. He was indeed sulking, big time. He wanted to call Kagami. Wasn't it Aomine who started their argument in the first place? Buuuut. Kagami was a big unfeeling moron, Aomine felt that it was Kagami who should apologize first.

Aomine was still staring at his phone when suddenly the door of the men's room opened with a loud bang. Kuroko came striding in, his face calm but his eyes were flashing in anger.

Aomine stood, alert.

Kuroko locked them inside the bathroom. "What's this hissy fit about, Daiki?"

"N-nothing."

Kuroko arched an eyebrow.

Aomine said nothing, feeling embarrassed finally. Damn, he never should have yelled at Kise. Now, Kuroko was on his tail, seeking vengeance.

"I'm giving you one minute to explain, Daiki," Kuroko pressed on, his voice dripping with quiet indignation.

"Tsk!" Aomine scratched his head, feeling defeated. "It's Red, alright?"

"How many times have I told you guys not to mix your personal shit with work?" Kuroko snapped.

"Well, it's pissing me off!" Aomine lashed back. "He's so damn far away! We can't even talk properly and I don't know what he's thinking – "

Kuroko raised a hand. "If I listen to any more of your melodrama I might start to weep myself. Okay, tell me what's wrong so that we can try to fix it."

Aomine leaned on the wall and gave bits and pieces of his conversation with Kagami. "He said I was selfish? Am I really? I mean, how long will he be able to hide the truth anyway? They're his parents! They wouldn't stop hounding him about his personal life!"

Aomine looked at Kuroko, gauging their band leader's reaction. "C'mon, man, Kagami should at least – uhhh – maybe not say he's gay outright, fine, but at least tell them about me, that he's going out with someone... That he's not single anymore. Am I the only one in this relationship?"

Kuroko heaved a heavy sigh. "The thing is, Daiki, what works well for you may not work well for other people. He has a different background, and his family may not accept his situation the same way that your family accepted yours. You're a grown man. You've never really thought about this before?"

Aomine's face reddened. He felt humiliated all of a sudden by his thoughtlessness. "B-but, you know... He could make them understand at least. I mean, what if we start living together and then his parents would visit and then we have to always pretend..."

"You know we don't have any choice now, Daiki."

"But they're his parents!Sooner or later they're going to know!"Aomine wailed. "They need to have a clue, at least."

"Bottomline is, you were ready to tell your parents, he's not. You can't draw blood from a turnip."

"Whaaa – What kind of saying is that?"

"What I just said. If he can't, he can't. This is not Kagami's problem, I think. This is your own insecurity speaking. You don't trust him enough to stay with you because you don't trust yourself to be there for him whatever the situation is. You can't have everything, Daiki. If he's important to you, you have to trust him. You cannot force him to go into a battle he's not sure of winning. He needs you more right now to understand and you're pushing him away."

Aomine completely slumped on the wall, running his hand on his face. "I said some stupid things to him," he admitted in a small voice.

Kuroko refrained from rolling his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" The band leader opened the door of the men's room. "Break's almost over. You can be professional about this, right?"

Aomine gave a small nod, still staring at the tiled floor.

Gosh, he was an insensitive idiot.

His fingers itched to call Kagami. He needed to apologize.

When Aomine went back to the studio he quietly enveloped Kise in a back hug. It was for a fleeting second and in a small voice he whispered to Kise, "Sorry, man."

Kise, with all the blinding goodness of his heart, simply beamed at him. "No worries."

Aomine leaned closer and ruffled Kise's golden locks. Soon the boys were roughhousing as if nothing amiss had taken place earlier. Aomine's black mood had lifted.

Xxx

Kagami was furiously typing his paper's synopsis on his laptop when his phone vibrated. One look and Kagami groaned.

What did Aomine want now?

It was so difficult to get in the mood to finish these papers and if they started fighting again Kagami knew he would lose his interest in writing his thesis. And he needed to finish the darn thing!

Should he just reject the call?

R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r

Kagami growled in frustration, snatching up his phone. "Hello," he barked.

Aomine did not speak at once. Kagami was waiting for the all-too familiar snarl he was sure would be coming next. "H-hey, Red. You busy on your paper?"

Kagami was taken aback by the softness of Aomine's voice. "Yeah, I'm working on it."

"Umm, you have time?"

"For what?"

"Two minutes?"

"Okay, what do you want?"

Aomine's voice dropped even lower. "I just – um – I'm - sorry." Kagami couldn't believe what he was hearing. The bluenette continued on, "Yeah, I know I was being insensitive a while ago. And I don't want to drag this stupid argument longer. I'm wrong, Red, I know. I'm sorry."

"Uhhhh – okay..." Kagami croaked, not knowing how to react. "You see, I just – I'm trying to gather all my courage. For when I need to talk to them about how I would fail their expectations. Eventually. I need some time to – "

Aomine rushed to say, "Don't worry about it, okay? It can wait. Heck, everything can wait. If you don't want them to know, it's fine. It doesn't matter."

"Whoa, you sure?" Kagami's voice rose to a high pitch.

"Yeah, dummy. Don't think about it anymore. We'll figure something out."

"And if they nag at me to get hitched or something? Or throw a girl at me to date?"

Aomine sighed forlornly. "You should – do what you think is right, man. Whatever it is. I just don't want to fight anymore. I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Kagami smiled, shaking his head, feeling embarrassed that his heart was thumping wildly in his chest. "So we're good?"

"You still pissed at me?" Aomine answered with a question of his own.

"Not anymore."

"Great. That's great."

Kagami leaned back more comfortably in his chair. "So, what're you guys doin' now?"

Aomine talked for a little while but then he groaned. "Hey, I gotta get back. I just asked Tetsu to give me another break. I gotta get going."

"Okay. I'll PM you before I go to bed okay?"

"Yeah, I might not be able to reply all the time. We'll be in the studio the whole day."

"It's okay, ahou."

"Kay. Night, Red."

"I miss you," Kagami whispered. "So much."

There was a heavy sigh at the other end of the line. In a sad voice Aomine answered, "I miss you so much, too, Kagami. It hurts, you know?"

"Same here," Kagami said softly, rubbing at his chest. "Okay, I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you," Aomine shyly whispered. His voice sounded muffled. His face was probably buried on his arm.

Kagami closed his eyes, face flushing. "I love you, too."

And just like that the world became a better place to live in again.

Xxxx

Just a short fluffy chapter which is going nowhere if you ask me. I'm sorry if I'm not able to post longer chaps. I can't seem to find my bitch of a muse anywhere. She has left me **wails**

Anyway, I'll try my best to write more.


End file.
